


The Story

by szarabasjka



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: "Hired assassins, hired guns, sicarios, whatever they call us; we’re important, in some cases we’re the only way for the right people to get justice. Especially The Org; because we fight those hired to kill innocents and we set scores straight. We’re the ones that help to keep the world in balance.”´it felt big, huge even, being the good guys.ORThe one where they're spies and rules don't allow dating agents in the same organization (not Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU)





	1. These lines across my face

Beacon Hills was important; the headquarters of the organization -Org for shorts- was there right up there in the preserve; when they went searching for local talent three kids stood out enough to be called to trials; Stiles, Lydia and Danny.

Sheriff Noah Stilinski was so proud he even let Stiles prepare him rabbit food to fill the fridge for the entire week of tryouts.

Melissa McCall, Stiles’ best friend's mom, and second best mother in the world had cookies for him and a scarf and extra warm socks just in case. she thought he was going to one of those camps for gifted kids

Scott looked at Stiles with sad eyes. “Who I’m going to play HALO with me?” he let out in a whine. “Who is going to be with me at school? Who i’m going to have lunch with?” he said as tears filled his eyes with every word uttered. 

“It’s just half of summer break… and next year; when real selection takes place, you'll be ready too, right? I’ll coach you the entire year Scotty, you’re coming with me next time.”

“You’ll be one class ahead...” he mumbled. And Stiles let out a chuckle.

“I don’t know, okay? It’s just… I don’t even know what i’m going to do; all i know is that if they allow phones, I’m going to text you nonstop.”

Still Scott hugged him when the elegant dark SUV stopped outside of his house to pick him up; a lady marched out of the car. “Sheriff.” she said nodding polite to the sheriff who returned the gesture before offering his hand. “Mrs. Hale; so nice to see you Ma’am.” he said and the lady in her regal beauty smiled. 

“Stop treating me as if we didn’t spent four years of our lives together, John.” she offered him a form. “I just knew your boy would get into our program I just knew it!!”

Sheriff Stilinski looked proud as he smiled and took the clipboard Taliah was giving him. “it feels like it was yesterday that Claudia and I were fighting over who'd be the one taking missions.”

Taliah looked at him with a sad face. “we still miss her; I still….”

Noah raised a hand trying to get rid of painful memories. “it was her choice. Director Hale; I know it was never your fault nor hers.”

“we keep searching for them; one day we'll make them pay.”

“I'm ready!!!” it sounded like a stampede coming down the hall. “I just needed my pillow…” the kid explained stopping abruptly in front of his father and The Org’s director.

“lets go then.” Taliah said leading the way after a good bye, Stiles hugged his dad before climbing on the car. 

His life was about to change forever more.

***

Derek was finishing his second year at the Organization; it was a family thing after all, his mom directed the office in America and Sir Thomas directed the Europe chapter.

Laura was one of their most important agents at the time; Cora will start her training too maybe this summer and in a year and a half his entire family will be part of the organization. Tradition was important for the Hales.

He was walking towards the door while avoiding cameras and guards wanting to surprise Laura; it was the first exercise for this year when he'll be working with active agents.

He saw his mom's SUV arriving and he decided to use it to pass the doors.

He never saw the woman jumping in front of the car and his mom swerving to avoid her and pointing the headlights straight to him.

“Derek!” Laura shouted laughing and Derek let put a furious groan.

“what the hell are you two doing?” Taliah shouted through the window. “you two dumb asses! I have prospects with me!” 

“sorry mom…” laura said and disappeared in a second leaving Derek alone standing in front of the guards. 

“let 110788 pass; he just failed his stealth test.” one of the guards snickered and let him pass.

His mom's car passed fast by his side; the window rolling up.

He noticed something stirring in the back seat. He smiled; it was part of the welcome day, they were brought in cars and sprayed with something to make them sleep until they were set in the main room.

***

Stiles had noticed the small sound the second they left town; the red head, Lydia *Goddess to you pawn* Martin was sitting next to him and she was perfection, the other guy smiled at him for a whole minute but didn’t say a word, Lydia hardly even looked at him. The hissing sound started the moment Stiles saw the lights in the preserve; the Org was close.

Lydia landed on his shoulder in a deep sleep and he freaked out a little, Danny was asleep too against the window, the fact that he had managed to open a sliver of the window when he first climbed in might have given him some edge on the situation; he looked at Taliah in the front seat, was this happening? What if she was falling asleep or something they could end up dead on a creek or worst. He tried to move but then he noticed the small fan blowing towards her face. She was fine, and she knew about this happening to them. He held his breath as long as he could until he was too dizzy to understand anything, until he was about to let go.

He wanted to say something and he might even let out a sound when the car swerved and it cleared his mind immediately; he blinked his eyes open and looked out the window to see a woman and a man, both in dark clothes. “Derek ” he heard and the rest of the words sounded distant; “Mom” someone said and a girl laughed. He wanted to know more, needed to know He fought against it but not even shifting in his seat to stuck his nose against the small gap in the window helped him. he couldn’t keep his eyes open.he couldn’t see, hear or remember anything else.

Not until later that night when he woke up with a buzzer, he was sitting on a chair around a table with another ten young people like himself.

“Welcome prospects.” the woman that smiled to his dad like the most innocent creature on earth let out. He thought the lady was some kind of secretary not the director of the entire thing; though nobody knew much about the organization. “I’m Director Hale and you have been selected from thousands to be part of our family.” she said; the lights turned off and a screen rolled showing images of war and destruction. “Worldwide the top three more lucrative illegal business are; Human traffic; gun smuggling and narcotraffic.” she said and Lydia moved on her chair uncomfortable. “But there’s one more...” the lady said. “Information traffic.” she let out as the image changed to one of someone killing a man. “And most of those in that business make no questions, or don’t care enough to know why they’re killing; sometimes political figures suffer, social leaders, kings, queens; celebrities…” every word said was followed by a throng of images shown in the screen behind her. 

“There are those who are freelancers, and those who work anonymously but mostly they’re managed by the Hunters, an agency that deals with seven of ten murders in the western culture, while the east is controlled by the Yukimuras. That’s where our organization fits. “ she said moving towards the table while the lights went on and everyone moved closer to the table ”Hired assassins, hired guns, sicarios, whatever they call us; we’re important, in some cases we’re the only way for the right people to get justice. Especially The Org; because we fight those hired to kill innocents and we set scores straight. We’re the ones that help to keep the world in balance.”´

it felt big, huge even, being the good guys.”but in order to do that we need to be fair, honorable, strong and well trained and only those that are gifted will be part of us; you three were selected because you excel in your fields; Calculus and chemistry.” the lady said pointing to Lydia. “technology and physics.” she said pointing to Danny. “Technology, spatial reasoning, research, logic, History… and many others.” she said reading a card with an impressed smile; someone by the door made a sound and Stiles puffed his chest a bit at the praising giving by someone as important as Director Hale.

“You prospects will protect your identities; if this period of training does not work you could go back to your civilian lives; but if your identity is compromised… you are not only risking yourselves but also those who love you; if you let out you’re part of our organization away from Beacon hills you might never see your family and friends again.” Danny made a sound. “You will be assigned code names; the regular recruit has a numeric designation, next year when we test those your age that want to be part of our organization, you’ll be assigned one too, but you however will be given special names too, Miss, you’re the banshee.” Lydia smiled.”Young man.” she faced Danny. “You’re Ku.” she turned to Stiles. “You will be Spark.”

Stiles looked offended, Spark? Like… seriously? Dogs are called Spark not a freaking superspy!

“You'll train with those on their first year here.and you’ll have a mentor, an active operative will assess you and supervise your progress.” Director Hale kept going. “you'll be evaluated by your performance; every week you'll change specialty: tech, research, self defense and weaponry, tracking and stealth, survival, the last week you'll go with an active operative on a final test; a mission where you'll use all you've learned.” Stiles turned to the girl at his side with a smile. “but I have to warn you something in the last years no prospect had passed. The last had been…” her hand moved to point to the guy Stiles saw on the parking lot. “once more; secrecy is important; the three operatives working with you will be; she pointed to an older guy with a too sweet smile. “hellhound with banshee;” the guy nodded. 

“Gemini with ku.” a stone faced guy moved forward and looked at Danny the way predators look at delicious rabbits. Director Hale turned to Stiles and she had a smile on her face. “Wolf with Spark.” seriously? More dog jokes? Then he turned, Wolf… Wolf was the guy; the one from the parking lot, Wolf was Derek .. Derek Hale.

***

Derek had been in many introductory speeches; even before he was a prospect he sneaked in at least five of those, Peter’s, Laura’s, Deucalion’s and few others, things didn’t change much, some images did though.

He was getting bored standing all tall and brooding like protocol mandated.

Then he heard his mom. “Wolf...” yes that was him.. Did he moved? Was he making noise? Was he not in line with the rest? Damn!! Maybe it was because he failed stealth, but it was all Laura’s fault!!

“Wolf with Spark.”

Okay, his family is not a normal family, but letting him know he was now a fully trained active operative by assigning him a prospect to train was just not what he expected. He stood there looking bored and inexpressive as he always did; if you could see him inside though, he was freaking out and jumping and screaming, the small bump of Laura’s shoulder made him turn and smile.

The screen rolled up, and glasses of champagne were served, he took one and moved to his mom, she had a smile on her face. “So...” she said and derek smiled stupidly, he knew he couldn't show familiarity with the director. “I know you still have like a month.” she said as if she were discussing the weather, but this way you won’t be Cora’s mentor.

“Not like I’ll make her suffer like Peter did with Laura or anything.”

Director Hale rolled her eyes. “A week thinking my girl was dead is enough; besides… nobody had the same skills as you did, I had to pair you with him...” she motioned with her head. “Go talk to him. Make sure he knows he’s welcome.”

He took a deep breath and moved to the three young kids standing there with what could be their first taste of alcohol.

Hellhound beat him to get to them first, and smiled to the girl he was assigned to him; dashing smile on and everything. “Hello!” he said familiar and looking like a nice small town boy, you won’t guess he had so many kills on his records to fill a graveyard by himself; a war had been stopped by his killings. “I’m Ryan James… what's your name?” Derek chuckled he knew he was not Ryan. the girl looked at him like a vapid prom queen; she smiled with her pretty red lipstick covered lips and showing dimples blinked pretending innocence derek didn’t buy for a second.

”I’m whatever you want me to be sweetie.” she said twirling a lock of hair in her finger. One of her hands was on her waist and she moved a bit from side to side drawing attention to her clevage, enough to have 83186 drooling and completely at her mercy, the boys were looking at them and snorted, the tanned one looked at Derek and lilked his lips and the agent just knew he could have fun, after all to be a prospect you had to be 17 or a bit more, right? One of the gemini moved past him and blocked the view from the guy. Derek finally turned to his mentee. “Hey you...” he said serious, just like his mentor Dalgliesh greeted him; instead of a secure, full of confidence and bravado teen, he found a kid, just so young and innocent…

“Hi...” the boy said and derek felt just sure he’ll fail.

“Nice to meet you, I’m 110788, wolf if you prefer.”

Stiles smile illuminated the entire night. “Yes, I prefer it, a number sounds so impersonal...” derek blinked and the by blushed a bit. “Not like I… I just don’t want to sound stupid. He said deflating disappointed. I’m… S-” derek hoped the kid would end his own misery and tell him his real name. “Spark..” he said matter of factly, as if he had used that name his entire life. “Very nice to meet you...” 

Stiles doubted a second, the name almost came out; but they’ll change him, right? He won’t see this man again. “Wolf… sorry I was just thinking about that...” he motioned to his shoulder. “Did you injured yourself recently? Your left arm look a bit stiff.”

Derek smiled, no he was not hurt, he was carrying his weapon, he forgot to take off the holster under his arm. “Is this the first time we see each other, right?” the boy nodded. “Then you’re a very good observer.” the boy blushed. “Okay Spark, let’s meet the rest of the guys we will work with.” derek offered him his arm but Stiles had his glass in his hands and had no idea of where to leave it so he just walked by his side.

“Hound.” Derek said and the man with Banshee turned. 

“Wolf...” he said smiling friendly. “Congratulations, I bet Dalgliesh would have been happy for you.”

Derek smiled sad, Dalgliesh had died few months ago on a mission under Derek’s father’s orders. “Thank you. This is my Spark...” he said moving an arm to show Stiles as if he were a pet. “I have meet him for like a minute and he already surprised me.” he turned to see Sparks face; the boy was smiling so brightly it moved him inside.

“Wolf, Hound.” they heard a voice and a snicker, everyone turned at the second sound as the last couple got close. 

“Sorry...” Stiles said, “it’s just… “ he made a motion as if it were obvious. But nobody understood, Lydia huffed as if it were the most stupid thing in the world. 

“Really? Are you really making that joke?”

Hound frowned looking at her. “What joke?”

“Its a reference to a disney movie, fox and hound?” she said tired. “So childish.”

“Your name is Banshee powerful thing, me? I’m spark, and I’m paired with a wolf, its like dog jokes… since i arrived.” the boy protested and derek looked at him. Was he not happy with his mentor?

“If you rather have a different mentor...” he said pissed but Spark was already shaking his head from side to side before rolling his eyes to the stupid self suficient smirk on Banshe's face.

“Guys!” gemini said; he looked at them both, nobody knew which gemini it was. “This is Ku.”

“Q?” asked Hound smiling. “As a bond character?”

Ku rolled his eyes. “I guess our Director knows about my heritage?” he said, only Stiles nodded. “Do you get it?” the boy asked like mocking him.  
“Ku is a deity, one of the fours great gods; he’s the God of war...”

Ku smiled. “I'm taking Ku keoloewa; the Supporter. “

Gemini smiled. “That’s just awesome.”

They chatted and tried to know each other, derek had to tell his boy he was impressed about his knowledge of folklore to have him blushing again. but only after an hour and a half Stiles felt sleepy. “Are you that tired?” his mentor asked. 

“Sorry, it’s just I did my best to stay awake while banshee and Ku were sleeping in the car… alcohol didn’t help either.” he said raising the flute with bubbly amber liquid. “I guess I have to be up to know where I’m going to sleep, right?”

Derek took pity of him. “I’ll show you.” Stiles followed him but just after they left the room and walked out of the building into the ark night Stiles yawned and tripped on his own feet. Derek held his hand. This kid, this smart kid was adorable, and he was doomed for thinking just that.

Before Long he left Stiles in his room at the first year barrack and marched out; he was tired too, too tired and he had training early in the morning.

Both had a great night of sleep.


	2. The story of who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions had to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter, tech problems with my electronics, it'll be solved soon.

***

Lydia had a smug smile on her face when she faced the board with her news.”Aiden, his name is Aiden...” 

The other prospects and mentors were there too; and Gemini smiled but then turned frustrated to the back. “seriously? “ he let out and the entire board groaned; the prospects turned around looking at each other not understanding.

Danny snickered then and smiled. “Gemini of course! That's why you repeated a lesson last week…” he faced the board. “twins.” his mentor smiled as the second one came into the room followed by a guard.

“good morning.” he said looking sheepish to his brother. “she found me when I called you last night.

“he is Aiden…?” Lydia asked and both guys nodded. “and you…?” 

The other one had a smile on his face. “I'm not.”  
Still Lydia was given the extra points and the right to call home.

Stiles looked longingly to the device over the table; he missed his dad and missed Scott and Melissa. “don't lose focus because you miss your parents.” wolf told him. “I promise it'll be worthy.” Stiles nodded but his eyes never left the phone. “hey!” a hand landed on his shoulder a grounding weight it felt almost as support. “beat them tomorrow at the second evaluation and you'll have phone rights. I promise.” Stiles looked up with a stupid hopeful smile and Derek felt the kid won't do it. Poor thing; he was too soft.

“really?” he said and got up and turned around hugging Derek. “I'll do my best; thank you!!!”  
Derek panicked why was this prospect hugging him? “I won't disappoint you; I promise! “

Derek pushed him away. “no… no, no, no… you have to be cool and smooth not all emotional and touchy…”

The boy looked around changing his demeanor, yet instead of looking suave he looked just as goofy as usual. Derek had a stupid smile on his face. “seriously is like having a puppy.” he said rolling his eyes and Stiles huffed.

“more dog jokes?” 

Derek let out a laughter as he pushed him away. “go; your group is already on physical.” he turned Stiles around by the shoulders and pushed him a bit making him groan.

Derek stood in the middle of the room as the boy left following Ku, and he just noticed the warm feeling in his chest. 

“ look at my baby brother…” Laura said with a touched voice. “one might even think he has a heart.” she said standing at his side and giving him a folder that Derek took and read over.

“He won't make it.” it shouldn't be do relieving. “bright! But too soft.”

Laura turned the other way. “Parish is going back to the east coast with Satomi; I'll take the Martin girl. She seems fine…”

Derek turned at the girl on the phone; if it were a telemarketer she won't be less impressed. But her words were different. “hug grandma for me; and take care mom. I love you.” 

“that's what.mine doesn't have.” Derek complained. “he can't hide his.emotions even trying.”

Laura turned at him ignoring the fact that they were supposedly only two agents discussing work. “that's not a bad thing Derek.” 

“I was taught different.” he walked to the door he had to be in tactical training ten minutes ago.

***

Ok but… what the hell was he doing? At school and even here he could not think about Lydia without an awkward boner; and if he ever dared to talk to her what he got was a look of annoyance and surprise; but here he was better than her in the first evaluation -not better than Danny but nobody is perfect- and under the wing of a masterpiece of genetics; Wolf was gorgeous, Derek was gorgeous.

“Sparky!!! You’re so special you feel like coming whenever you feel like?”his instructor said; the guy had bulgy eyes and obviously with that screeching annoying voice was not stealth; that’s why he was out here training physical, right? “you’re lucky to be just a prospect; I don’t think you’re gonna have to worry about real training Sparky...” he said as he turned around to the rest doing drills: everyone!! Back to the start SPARKY here wants us to wait for him for being so freaking special.” someone groaned but most of them just moved back to the start until the whistle was heard and they started again. “You are a team, like a well oiled machine, you are a car and it depends on every piece; someone has to be the steering wheel, someone has to be the breaks… and someone has to be the stupid red light that never stops beeping, so back to restart everything!!” 

And damn if Stiles didn’t hate agent Coach for this.

Stiles was sweaty and tired and stupidly happy when he noticed the score board. Red and black numbers showing progress on the cadets; at the far right you could see the three names in blue; aSprk had the top score now; instead of going to clean himself for dinner he ran to the agent’s training course and searched for his mentor. “Wolf!! Wolf!! I beat Ku, I beat KU in hand to hand!!” he said running towards the agent surrounded by a bunch of his mates. “I did it!” wolf looked flustered for a second and then looked down embarrassed. 

“Look at that!!” one of the guys shouted. “110988 has a puppy!! Wolf” the guy shouted in a mocking tone. “Wolf got a puppy and special treatment. Guess rumors are true, huh? and he’s sleeping with the she-wolf.”

“Fuck you tail light.” Derek shouted but his ears were redder than expected. When he finally got next to Stiles. “Go get ready for dinner, I’ll see you there.” he said with a polite smile, the kind of smile Stiles learned would win you some points on stealth. “I’m training too, I’m not your mentor all the time kid...”

Stiles felt hurt when Wolf stopped smiling and turned around. “See you in a while.”

The boy turned too; feeling stupid a 16 years old shouldn’t be this emotional, shouldn’t let this rule his life. He thought

“And Spark?” wolf shouted. “Of course you have to be the best, you’re mine!!”Stiles turned and the stupid proud smile on wolf’s face was enought to make his day; he was one day away from evaluation; one day away from calling home.

***

“We have new intel on them; apparently the prime minister has ordered him to be released; nobody knows why but the daughter… she’s been missing classes for three days now.

Taliah nodded. “Who are we sending up north?”

“Gemini is going, both of them;also there’s the other girl, Scars?”

Taliah made a face. “I don’t really like her, but it’s okay for now.” she signed papers. “Anything else?”

The man in front of her nodded. “There’s the selection; in few weeks when classes start we have trials.”

“Trials...” Taliah rubbed her face displeased. “Wish we had a better way to find new trainees...” she said. “How are the prospects doing?”

The man looked calm and contained but his brow raised. “One of them is doing great, Mahealani, Martin asks too many questions; the other one… Stilinski, he’s as good as we thought but he is to emotional, too...”

“...honest.” the man blinked slowly. “Face it Deaton; you have to be a good liar to be here and he’s just too freaking honest.”

“A pure heart.” he said.as someone knocked on the door and opened it up. 

“Excuse me, Ma’am director.” he said with a little curtsy.”I’ll take care of everything.” he offered a curtsy again at the man at the door and left, a tall man with green eyes and pale skin was standing there. 

“Tal...” he said and the lady smiled. 

“Thomas...”she ran to him and they hugged. “I missed you so much.”

The man held director hale like one of those girls from romantic comedies and kissed her making his wife giggle. “I missed you more my love...”

“What are you doing here?”

Director Thomas Hale smiled. “Cora had to come home...” taliah nodded roling her eyes. “And Derek’s ordering is this week too, right?” Taliah nodded again. “And someone had to bring new intel about them, i found the family again.”

“Argents?” thomas nodded taking a USB from his pocket. 

“I have pictures of the man who killed Blue.”

Taliah let go of her husband. “finally will avenge Claudia. ” she said smiling as the face of an old bald man appeared on her screen.

***

Stiles sat on the same table the rest of his specialty for the week and started eating quietly while the rest chatted nonstop; as a prospect and not a cadet he was left aside, he was not actually part of the group.

Stiles saw as Danny was eating on a table by himself, he picked up his tray and moved to sit with him. 

“Hey...” he said sitting next to him noticing danny had tears in his eyes. “What happened?”

Danny looked at him and shook his head. “Nothing...”

“You’re about to cry man, that’s not nothing...”

“My mentor is leaving.” he said and tried to eat failing misserably. “It’s just...” his hands flew to his hair and every muscle in his back tensed and Stiles just knew; he let out a loud incredulous gasp. 

“You two are fucking?!?!” he said and somewhere in the room they heard a cough.

“SHHH” danny ut a hand on Stiles to get him quiet. “Is not like that… it’s… ” he couldn’t talk every ear was directed to them. 

Stiles knew he had to cover it up. “I know him from algebra two years ago; he’s cute, but I had no idea you were dating,”he said taking his fork again. “Dude; tell me I’m not the only one stuck with Coach, the guy is really making it hard to keep up on physical.” Stiles groaned rolling his shoulders and hearing his back pop.

Danny chuckled understanding what this was. “Wait until you see the guy on Tech...” he said rolling his eyes and eating as if nothing were bad in the world. “His codename is Einstein… and he’s always quoting him.” Stiles laughed hard.

They kept eating laughing of inane stuff and after a couple minutes they noticed the room went back to not pay attention to them. “Which one...” Stiles asked and Danny blushed.

“Why can’t I have two?”

“Call it a hunch.” he said offering Danny one of the two candy bars he had in hands even though the were not talking about candy.

The room went quiet again as a tall blonde girl entered, she was pretty but everything in her demeanor shouted dangerous.she scanned the room before going to the counters to get her tray; she sure was an actual agent or something, when she sat across from stiles exactly next to Danny both boys went dead quiet.

“Ku, right?” she said smiling predatory to Stiles’ friend. “I’m replacing Gemini, they’re going out for a while.” she said looking at Stiles. “I’m Jaguar.. Like the car.”she said leaning back and crossing her arms exposing her impressive breast to both boys. “So.. what specialty are you on this week?”

Ku and his new mentor started talking and Stiles went back to his food, until someone slipped next to him. “So… top scores I see...” Wolf said and Stiles smiled stupidly; they chatted about the things they have done and how they’ll be training a bit after dinner when finally Jaguar turned to Stiles and his mentor.

”Another mentor!?” she said cheerful. “Tell me I’m not the only excited to have a little fella following me around like a puppy.” she said 

Stiles would have protested about the dog joke but every word left his head when Wolf looked at her as if he were seeing a miracle.”yeah, first time for me.”

“ME TOO!!” she said giggling. “I’m just finishing training to say the truth, as tech row.”she said. “Not good at weaponry.”

Stiles and Danny went to bed but Wolf and Jaguar kept talking, and it broke Stiles’ heart.


	3. Stories of where I've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taliah looked at her husband and he cowered; her eyes then found her son’s. “What was that Derek? Why do we have to go through this every time one of you kids mentor prospects!! Laura and that Stupid little prince and now you!”  
> “He’s too emotional; he can’t even stop twitching; Stealth already failed him!!”  
> Taliah rose her arms in despair. “He’s a prospect Derek!! He has THREE years to learn all that!!”  
> Sir Thomas let out a sigh. “I’m gonna offer him a trip to London if you dismiss him sweetheart.”his family turned at him. “Passing two guards is impressive enough, passing my two personal bodyguards? That’s something that never happened; not even in three murder attempts.  
> “Jesus Christ!! Thomas!!”  
> The man laughed. “Taliah!” he said in the same surprised tone. “If his problem is having too much heart… I can deal with it.”  
> “He has to learn a lesson.” Taliah said. “Actions have consequences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names and Aliasses  
> Taliah Hale = Director Hale/Alpha(*)  
> Thomas Hale= Sir thomas/Director Hale/Mirash  
> Laura Hale = She-wolf/MIrash(*)  
> Alan Deaton = Druid  
> Derek Hale = Wolf/110988/Alpha  
> Cora Hale = Treasure/090890  
> Stiles Stilinski = Spark/Thomas  
> Lydia Martin = Banshee  
> Danny Mahealani = Ku keoloewa  
> Bobby Finstock = Coach  
> Harris = Einstein  
> Aiden and Ethan = Gemini  
> Braeden = Scars/Gunner  
> Kate Argent = Jaguar/Jag
> 
> I know that so far is kinda confusing I'm sorry, I'l try to make it easier. and i'll add some other sin every chapter according of who appears and where.

***

The next couple weeks Stiles hardly saw Derek outside the events where he had to be with his mentor and even in those cases Derek was not talking to him but to Jag, and he almost understand why, she was gorgeous and so funny and so more on Derek’s league.

He got the top scores from that week on and Derek finally allowed him to call home; he first called his dad and told him he was having so much fun in the gifted kids camp he felt he had found his place but that he missed him too much. His dad told him he missed him too. “The house is too quiet and nothing has been broken in over a month it feels so empty without you.” he said and Stiles’ smile melted.

The second call - the week after weaponry that he passed with top scores- he called his brother and Derek was there to monitor the call. “Scotty!!”

“OOH!! Bro, I miss you!! How’s your stuck up camp?”

Stiles blushed a bit.“Awesome; I’m gonna be so much better at stuff than you.”

“Stop bragging…” the guy on the other side said. “So.. i took my video games from your room and I’m doing my best to make your dad eat properly; but I have a feeling that that new deputy is smuggling him junk food.” Stiles let out a cackle that startled Derek. 

“Tell your mom that I really appreciate the candy she hid in my socks; this place is awesome but there’s not chance to go out and get anything sweet.”

The guy at the other end laughed this time. “So that’s why there was only half a box of candy bars on the pantry...”

Stiles heard Derek snapping his fingers.”dude… my time is almost over...”

“Love you bro...” the guy at the other end said.

“Love you too Scott...” Stiles said with a really sad voice. “Just three more weeks Scotty.”

“Three more weeks...” the guy answered and derek felt something inside of him going cold.

The call was cut right there; he hid the sniffling and the hand that crossed his face to clean his tears and turned to go to bed.

“Are you okay?” Wolf asked worried to get just a nod as answer. “Hey...” a hand flew to Spark’s shoulder and the other made the kid look up tilting his chin. “You have to be strong; it's only a couple weeks more…”

Spark nodded. “I know, I just… if I come here next year...” Derek flinched; imperceptible but there. “What?”

“Nothing.” he lied and moved his arms away. 

Stiles moved lightning fast and held his wrist; Derek’s first instinct was to toss him away but there was something else. “Tell me, you’re not passing me?”he exclaimed; it was like the kid could read minds. “You’re not passing me!!”he repeated angry. “I’m the best of all three!!” he protested letting go of derek to shake his arms wildly. “I just beat nine already active agents!!”

“Is not about your abilities...”

“Is about me then? Is this because my orientation?? Because my family? Is this because my mom is dead?”

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes; inside he almost admired Stiles who was angry as hell and yet had not revealed personal information. “I just... Don’t think you’re prepared to give up on your feelings; to be an operative you have to do morally dubious things; you have to leave those you care for behind; you have to sacrifice many things. You’re very sweet and all but...”

“Says who has spent the last month drooling after another operative.”Stiles stood as tall as he was; almost Derek’s height and still growing. “You think that having feelings is a weakness? You think because I cry after calling my best friend and my dad or because I like to smile and hugged you I’m weak?” Derek tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. “I’m not weak, and I won’t let you decide my future here.” he marched out of the room and instead of going out to the barracks he marched up where only active operatives and headquarters were.

“Spark!!” Wolf shouted from the bottom floor looking up to see two guards tried to block Stiles’ path. 

Stiles tried to go past them. “I’m going to talk to the directors, I want… I want to...” he was breathing hard still too angry to control himself. 

“Spark… Kid, wait,”

“Why don’t you go talk to Jag? Huh?” he said freeing his hand once more and climbing the stairs three at the time.

“You’re not allowed here son.” One of the men said and Stiles made a half flip and kicked him in the mouth as the other pointed his gun, Stiles had it already by the barrel and pointed it away as he punched the man in the throat.

A dozen other guards were out of the door upstairs and moved to surround Stiles. 

“STOP!!” a tall man with clear- green?- eyes walked ahead and stopped in front of Stiles. “I’m Sir Thomas Hale; director of the organization in Europe.” he said calmed. “What do you need?”  
Stiles tried to calm and tried to stay still while explaining his case but it was impossible..”I want to know… I want to know if it's true… am I going to be kicked out?”  
Sir Thomas looked at the boy and then to Derek and turned around motioning with one finger for them to follow.

***  
Director Hale was standing behind her desk, arms crossed and a bitter face as Sir thomas opened the door and nodded to her. Stiles marched into the office.

“Ma’am I need to know...”

“Shut up!” it wasn't even loud enough to sound like an order but the tone froze Stiles in place. “You do realize you’re just a guest here, right? That you have no right to demand things from operatives or personnel? Even less to hurt guards that have specific orders to never hurt you back?”

“I… my mentor said I’ll be sent home… I.”

“I am the only one that can decide that, and you had a chance until you hit two guards.”

“This is all I ever wanted, all I’ve been working for, my father doesn’t know but I found my mother’s file; my mom was an operative, Lilac.. That was her name...”

“Your mother’s name is not going to grant you blank card to attack people.” a knock on the door resonated in the entire room. “Your mother was not the reason why I offered a place here.” she said serious . “she would’ve been so disappointed of you right now.” another knock on the door even louder” “COME IN!” the lady said this time angry. “That’s all with you Mr. Stilinski, one of our cars will be waiting for you; go pack now…” she turned to see Derek standing by the door. “Come in cadet.” she said and gave her back to Stiles while one of the guards pointed the door for Stiles. 

Stiles was about to cry Diretor hale had used his last name; secrecy was not important anymore.

They waited until the boy was away before Sir Thomas spoke. “That was one impressive act… no rejected prospect before actually made it up the stairs.”

Taliah looked at her husband and he cowered; her eyes then found her son’s. “What was that Derek? Why do we have to go through this every time one of you kids mentor prospects!! Laura and that Stupid little prince and now you!”

“He’s too emotional; he can’t even stop twitching; Stealth already failed him!!”

Taliah rose her arms in despair. “He’s a prospect Derek!! He has THREE years to learn all that!!”

Sir Thomas let out a sigh. “I’m gonna offer him a trip to London if you dismiss him sweetheart.”his family turned at him. “Passing two guards is impressive enough, passing my two personal bodyguards? That’s something that never happened; not even in three murder attempts.

“Jesus Christ!! Thomas!!”

The man laughed. “Taliah!” he said in the same surprised tone. “If his problem is having too much heart… I can deal with it.”

“He has to learn a lesson.” taliah said. “Actions have consequences.”

“Mom...”

Both Thomas and Taliah turned at him. “Remember your place cadet!” spat Taliah in anger. “You just failed in your first assignment as an operative.” 

“You always said we have to protect those innocent enough to ignore evil: mother I kicked that kid three shades of blue in hand to hand and he kept coming for more with a freaking smile!! He thinks this is some kind of videogame!”

“Why are you so worried about him? Every kid that comes here thinks this is some stupid Bond movie… ” her hand moved to point to her husband. 

“Stop you two!!” the man stood up. “This is ridiculous! That kid is the best prospect in the last what… six, seven years?” and if you two can’t get along and you…” he pointed at Derek. “Can’t respect your mother; then you’ll be coming with me to London.”

Derek let out a huff. “I just know that kid is a liability.”

“He excels in every field so far. And is Claudia’s kid.” murmured Thomas as he stood next to his wife. “I don't’ want to tell you how to do your job but…”

She turned looking at him in the eye. “I know.” she turned to Derek. “You started this mess, go fix it.”

“No!”

“This is a direct order!” Derek doubted and Taliah had enough. “Go back to your barracks; you’re going to London tonight.”

“My last review...”

“I don’t care! I won’t allow a cadet who still doubts to obey an order take the review.” she said taking something from the desk and marching to the door. “And don’t you dare to coddle him Tom, or I swear...”

“I just saw how disrespectful he was; if it weren’t my flesh and blood I’d have him out of our facilities in a minute.” the man said following his wife. “I have enough dealing with you dear brother to carry another rogue one with me.” 

Derek stood in the room wondering how everything went south so fast?

***

Taliah Hale fund Stiles sitting outside the first year’s barracks with his bag not even closed with his clothes thrown on it. He was crying and cleaning his face with the sleeve of his old red hoodie, first time she saw him in regular clothes.

“So are you just gonna give up?”

Stiles sniffled. “What’s the point on keep trying if you already made your mind?”

She sat at his side with her expensive suit and high heels in one graceful movement. “Operative 110988 couldn’t explain why he recommended your dismissal.”

Stiles hid his eyes and two drops fell on the asphalt. “He thinks I’m too emotional and that I’m weak...”

The lady made a sound. “NOt his position to decide if you’re worth of our training or not. Maybe the one not apt is him.” she said letting out a sigh. 

“I bet he won’t even get punished huh?”the woman looked at him with curious brown eyes. “I mean, rumour has it he’s sleeping with one of the active agents.”

“110988 and every other agent knows there’s a directive about that; you are not to have romantic contact with a fellow agent.” 

“You really think that’s enough to stop it from happening?”

“Are you talking about Gemini 2 and your fellow prospect?” Stiles didn’t even blinked surprising her. “You could have him out of here and be at the very top.”

“So it happens...”

Taliah Hale looked at him. “You won't see Gemini often around here anymore. It’s different; almost like a punishment.”

“But they can be in touch?”

Taliah shook her head. “An active operative only has contact with his tech row nothing else.” a car appeared and parked in front of them. “So… you only have like one more week; do you really want to go home tonight?”

“NO!” Stiles said.

“Good thing Sir Thomas guards weren’t actually hurt past a bruised ego; you could’ve done so much more damage.” she smiled as a man got out of the car and opened the door for her. “You’ll work with She-wolf starting tomorrow; I suggest you to go to bed; she’s a hardass and doesn’t really like pretty boys.”

“But Derek...” Taliah looked at him serious. “Is he… is he going; i didn’t caused him any serious trouble, did I?”

The lady made a face and rolled her eyes. “Let’s say 110988 will be chastised the way he deserves for not following orders.” one agile movement was enough to get her up. “To bed prospect, and be sure to find She-wolf tomorrow.”

Laura was in the car and turned to her mother. “Why am I going to work with D’s kid?”

“Your brother did it again… I can’t give him anything without him getting attached to it.”

“Oh Shit...” Laura said and rolled her eyes. “Are you sure he can grow out of it?” Taliah nodded but didn’t say a word.

***

Derek got his stuff ready but his father told him they’ll leave in a week. “I’m with your mother but there’s no need to alert the entire compound of your inability to handle one measly prospect.” he said and Derek only looked down embarrassed.

“I see, once more your son is a disappointment.” Sir Thomas sat next to him and let out a sigh. “Kid… is not about filling my expectations; is about the fact that you try to protect even those who don’t want to be protected; not everything is your responsibility.”Derek made a sound and his dad put a hand on the back of his neck. “And don’t you ever think you disappoint me or your mom, okay? We’re proud of you; but you have to be more honest about this yourself, it was not his emotions you were worried about.”

Derek once more looked down. “I better go get ready; the evaluation exercise is about to start.“

Sir thomas got up and nodded leaving the room. ”Laura is taking him now; I bet she can make his obey.”

Derek waited not wanting to say it out loud; the problem was not making him obey, it was not getting attached to the quirky funny kid.

He marched and got into the review when the teams were formed already, Laura was in the front and nodded at him; the whispers after she acknowledged him were too loud to ignore.

“110988!” called one of the older agents.

“Sir!” Derek received the vest the older man was giving him. 

“Since Director Hale reported your behavior you’ll be tech row during this exercise.” Derek was supposed to be CO.

“But...”

The man kept his voice alm and his demeanor soft. “Either tech row or nothing boy.” he moved ahead. “Okay! Tech; follow Einstein.” Derek did exactly as he was told; at least Jag was near him; even if the girl looked at him frustrated.

***

“I’m She-wolf, call me Wolf one.” Laura said entering Stiles’ barracks. “Director Hale told me I’d supervise you in your last review as prospect...” she took a picture from the bed. “Didn't you know you can’t have personal pictures lying around?”

“It was hidden… until...” he pointed to his bags still filled with everything he had.

Laura let the picture go; it had a woman, dark haired, athletic build and short hair; same dashing smile the kid had. “So… My...” she closed her mouth immediately.   
“...agent did a poor job, huh?”

Stiles looked at her serious as he took off his black fatigues. “He was great; except for his new girlfriend.”

Laura tightened her jaw and looked at the security camera; it was a silent order to check on who was Derek with.

“OK… I don’t care just… help me out here, okay? I’m CO and you’ll come with me. ”

She waited until stiles changed his clothes and then explained him about the exercise; there was one building in the middle of the reserve where the Organization’s training facility was; the building had to be infiltrated and a box retrieved. It was a whole week thing and they had also to avoid any of the other four groups out there. “If we conquer them, we win extra points so we have to use everything we have learnt so far.” she said with a smile. “Every prospect is in a different team, i go the bes tone” she blinked. “Here, put it in your ear.” she gave him a small thing like a flesh colored pearl. “If you become a cadet you’ll train as a tech row too, but this will be the first time you work with one.“ she touched her ear while stiles attached the earpiece in place. “You there?”

“Yes Ma’am...”

She laughed and Stiles could hear that. “You’re in tech row for your final eval?”the voice groaned. “At least you’re not half way to London.”

“Shut up.” the voice sid and Stiles recognized it, it was Derek. Many other voices sounded in their ears; the rest of the team working with only one tech row.

“Be careful with the info you request; or the things you say, every conversation will be recorded and used in your favor or against you.”she said and Stiles nodded; a chorus of yers Ma’am followed. “Okay pups, let’s do this.” she said and they marched outside where the rest of the group was, She-Wolf named everyone with a simple number, Wolf from one to ten and Stiles was wolf ten.  
“When the flare is lit we’re on.”

And they looked up to the full moon. A red flare illuminated the sky and Laura ordered them to follow. 

Stiles felt his heart melt when the tech on his ear let out a general. “Be careful out there..”in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... if someone would like to help me beta-ing this?? I'd be forever grateful


	4. How I got to where I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalgliesh is Henry Cavil's middle name; just so you know.  
> Nyree is Danielle, Heather's best friend.  
> Moio and Chimera are quite obvious I bet.

***

The first time Stiles’ team faced another team five of ten were terminated leaving only She-wolf, Stiles and two others from second year and one third year girl. “Damn it!!” she-wolf let out seeing her team out of combat. 

Stiles was carrying three backpacks with the equipment they might need. “We need to find another base.” he touched his ear. “Tech row...” a small sound announced he was heard. “Geography of the area, any caves? We have two wounded...”

The voice was there immediately. “36 degrees south, about three miles; small shallow cave, no hostiles around.” Laura was on the floor; her arm bleeding and breath ragged. “Were moving!” he ordered and the second year’s scoffed.

“Who decided you were second in charge?” the second year’s cadet was wolf 3, he had already a code name; chimera and nobody trusted him. The other one was Wolf 7; the guy had a reputation of being dangerous and utterly violent when there was no need.hi also had won his own name; Moio.

“Yeah! I’m better qualified...” he said

“Shut up..” She-wolf growled. “He’s the only one with a plan...” she tightened a bandage over her wound and took her backpack. “Let’s move.” Stiles already had his compass in hands and was pointing in the direction they had to follow.

The voice in their ears was not from tech row: “041595, 042092, you two have lost points for not following orders.” both guys groaned.

“Hey druid!” She Wolf said. “Are you trying to fail my boys?”

“Protocol is not something we take lightly Miss.” she rolled her eyes and then ordered the girl with them to hurry up. 

They stayed in the cave the whole night; the girl went out and came back with intel on where was another camp; the camp led by a tall boy with blue eyes was the one that had advanced the most in one day. 

The girl; with her short short hair and sassy attitude 101990/Nyree; Stiles had never worked with her before but liked her right away.; carried She wolf on her shoulders as if their leader weighed nothing.

“You two twiddles!” she called to the second year’s. “You’ll carry the equipment.” she turned to their leader. “You might trust twitchy here. And I’ll go on recon; he has a brain to respect but I’m calling the shots until you’re feeling better.” and then to the rest. “Prospect and Wolf 1 will stay here; we’ll go in recon to the east; there’s a camp there; we need to get their info too.”

Every mission Nyree called was a success and by day four they had two teams’ info and were moving faster than any other; since they were so few and the second year’s were good at hiding their tracks nobody could find them, also they have the best tech row ever; 110988 gives them the information they need in the exact moment and even directs attacks like a world cup worthy football coach.

All in all they get to the sixth night ahead of the two teams still on the game; Lydia’s the one. 

And according to the information they extracted from a wounded agent that they had to help when his team abandoned him; Danny died on day two.

That night they let Nyree sleep; the girl had been up almost the entire week while the others shared guards in couples, the boys and She-wolf and Stiles.

Stiles sat next to her to share body heat since they can’t start a fire and it’s drizzling. Stiles spent a long while watching the lady’s face; “am I that interesting? Or I still have blood on me?” she asked, a hand already roaming her face.

“I was thinking about the rumors….”

She nodded smiling. “What rumors? Wolf and She-wolf rumors? Or gemini and prospect rumors? Or mommy bought my place here rumors?”she said not looking at him.”there’s a million other rumors, you know? And this late? We don’t have tech row to help us...” she said yawning.

“So… gemini and prospect...”

She-wolf shook her head no. “Part of our training forces us to do morally dubious things; they just found the weak ones on that.” Stiles remembered the smiles and the winks one of Gemini had been giving him those two first weeks; he might have been the toy if it weren't for… 

“Lydia found out!” She-wolf nodded. “that's why Gemini....”

She wolf nodded again. “each one had a target; just one completed the task.”

“what about me?” Stiles asked a bit offended for not being part of it.

His CO laughed. “yours? You didn't even turned to see him!” Stiles tries to remember anyone. “seriously?  
The cadet was at your table every single night with my…” she blinked. “...mentoree.” Stiles tried to remember anyone at his table and the only one was Derek. 

“Nope…” but there was one girl; blonde and short. “The something 17; right?” she wolf nodded with a smile.

“Don’t get any idea though; no relationships are allowed; the only one you can get close to uis your pair.” Stiles looked at her with an open expression and the question in his eyes. “If you get to be an operative; you’ll be given a partner; you’ll be like twins, your pair is the one that will be there for you always; is the only one you’re allowed to be close with.”

“Do you have a pair?” Stiles asked looking at her and biting his lip at her eyes rolling into her head

“Had… ” a heavy sigh filled the time between words. “He was amazing; he was everywhere and was perfect; he was Wolf’s first mentor. Dalgliesh… he was Superman... ” she said laughing. “A traitor; and usurper killed him; someone not worth to wear the suit…” Stiles swallowed hard at the emotion on her voice. “Shut up now. There’s like an hour before dawn, try to rest.”

“Do you get a replacement once yu lose your pair?” he asked worried; not knowing how to ask if he could be Scott’s pair.

“Is not assigned is something that comes… most operatives that lose their pars don’t want to work with another. Like me.”

Stiles knew he shouldn’t as more; the rest of the quiet hour before dawn passed slowly in little moments of unconsciousness.

“Guys. “ tech row told them. “good morning; team Dis coming south by southeast. TO 16 minutes. 

“crap!” She-wolf got up and woke the others as quietly as possible while Stiles picked up everything.  
In less than ten they were moving and into the last journey of their exercise. 

The house was taken by other team; one of those without prospects and two of Derek class mates were regarded with top grades, a blonde girl that looked like every female super-spy looks like and a dark skinned guy with a smile that will send chills down your spine were introduced as the winners

The second team in the house had been She Wolf’s team and Stiles and Nyree got the second best grades, their teammates passed too. That’s when they learned that every leader operative got hurt the first night; and part of their test was to deal with a wounded teammate. the teams that were finished by them had left the wounded ones behind and mostly every cadet in those was failed.

The review meeting came after that 

“She- Wolf?” Director hale asked.

“Prospect Spark is an innate leader, is capable and dependable; also he caught details about agents that he kept for himself.”

Sir Thomas smiled. “Such as..?”

“110988.”

“You mean the rumors?” Druid asked his eyes directed to Stiles while the entire board rolled eyes.

“I know they’re brother and sister; I know Derek and her are your children.” Stiles said looking at Director Hale. “I knew that from day one, but wasn’t sure about her...” he added quite fast giving She wolf a smile that she returned. “With the blonde hair and all… but this week I saw her eyebrows, she didn’t pluck them and her natural hair is dark and they have the same eye color.”

Director Hale smiled. “You didn’t use that information in your benefit.”

Stiles nodded feeling a bit stupid, his tongue moving over the inside of his lips. “Information is important, and Derek… he’s still a cadet he’d be sent home.”

“Told you he was special.” Sir thomas let out smiling. “How did you know his name?”  
Stiles let out a breath. “The first night when we were in the car I heard the hissing of the gas and I had my window a bit open so I wasn’t unconscious until we got here; I noticed the car almost hitting someone ” he said doubtful. “Saw when he called you mom; and you called him by his name.” Directo hale laughed at that and nodded.

Stiles was added at the program immediately, Lydia was accepted too; Danny and his experience with technology will be used as tech row; they told him immediately. That same night after a shower they were sent home. While the three prospects were leaving the rest of The Organization had a party.

Derek and Stiles never get to say good bye.

***  
Summer came in a matter of days if you ask Stiles, with school and lacrosse practices; keeping up with his physical training and helping Scott. It took nothing, before they knew it selection was right about in a week; he as prospect had to be there and do his very best; it was a way to not let it out that he already knew about the organization.

And of course thanks to Derek he had to prove over and over he was not just a favored screw up. So he had to do the entire thing with the rest.deep inside he resented derek for not believing in him; for thinking he was weak and not worthy.

Scott went through the entire thing with him but he was no special in any way.and they ended up at the very end every time; every drill inspector raised his brow to Stiles since last summer he had been at the very top of every one of them.

At the end of the day Stiles was called to a side with lydia and danny.

“what do you think? Some of these guys you know them.” druid told them offering each one a list.

“this one; the one who called himself knight is great!” Danny said with a smile.

Lydia looked at the list. “this one…” she pointed to a girl. “she’s very strong.”

Stiles pretended to consider the list but his eyes were on scott all along. “this two guys.” he pointed to Jackson Whitmore and Scott. “i liked them both.” Lydia made a face. 

“Whitmore does not follow orders. “ she said 

Stiles insisted “They are the best.” he said nonchalant.

“Whitmore has no idea how to work with a team-” she said matter of factly and looking at Stiles. “And he does not follow orders wll.. The other one, I guess you have a special bond with that one.” she said looking at him in the eyes smirking with her red pouty lips.

Druid made a noise. “Last summer left us with several things to be exact; including unauthorized but monitored phone calls; and phone calls to inexistent siblings.” Lydia made a face of surprise while Stiles looked guilty. Danny snickered. “Messing with fellow agents is also a fault.” Danny stopped laughing.”you’re lucky such kind of mistakes are expected from prospects; but won’t be tolerated from cadets.” all three kids nodded and responded with serious “Yes Sir”.

“Only those three.” Druid finished looking to one of agents behind him; the girl nodded and took the board from the older agent’s hand, .that left Scott and Whitmore out and Stiles was desperate.

“He’s loyal and hardworking and smart!!” he said while Lydia and Danny were leaving already. Druid raised a hand to his ear and nodded looking at the camera in the wall behind Stiles and let out a simple OK while turning to the girl with the board.

Scott was with the cadets and Stiles was about to cry with joy.

He left the room but instead of going with the cadets and former prospects like him he went back to see Scott. “You’re in!!” he whispered excited and both kids smiled and hugged.

“We will be together for the rest of our lives!!” they said and waited until the Druid made it official.

***

On a dark room, several agents were sitting among them were Alpha and Mirash; directors of The Organization with ten of their most experienced operatives; they were observing the try outs and approving the ones they were about to accept.. She-wolf was there, and Wolf and Virgin two of the most promising ones. “He’s really trying to push us to accept that kid...” Taliah Hale said and spoke to her microphone making the call.

Derek moved in his chair and Virgin bumped his shoulder with a significant look a silent “are you okay?” he just nodded, they had shared more jobs than any other partner and were back in America while she recovered from a flesh wound..

“I trust him.” Laura said. “If he thinks the boy is worthy then he must have some good qualities. Don’t you agree Wolf?”  
Derek shrugged. “We have to make sure they’re not breaking any directive; if the boy doesn’t work then we send him away and that’ll be it.” Virgin held his hand and they smiled at each other.

Deep inside Derek resented Stiles, he had changed his life so much.

Once they left the room virgin turned at him. “Are you going to tell me what happens with that boy?” Derek faced her trying to ignore her request. “Derek...” she begged in a low voice once they were i a hallway away from the cameras.

“Paige...” he said holding her hand. “Do you remember I told you about a prospect that almost had me out of the program for being a drama queen?” she nodded. “That’s the one; and now he wants his fake brother with us too..” Paige made a face as she turned to the door that separated them from the space the recruits were like weighing the pros and cons of going there and punching him on the face.

“I wish I could...” she said and Derek let out a laugh; page turned at him. “What?”

Derek was smiling and looking down with his ears red and a warm feeling in his chest. “Nothing!!”

She shook the hand he was holding to call his attention more than to make hi let her go. “Tell me; you know we don’t have secrets...”

Derek smiled even wider. “Nobody ever wanted to defend me, I’m usually the one protecting others...”

Page kissed his cheek. “Not anymore; you have me now.” he let out a chuckle and nodded.

They started walking to the barracks given to the agents brought from England chatting inanely when someone appeared in front of them; a tall blonde lady appeared. And without even looking at Paige hugged Derek with a familiarity neither expected. 

“Wolf!!!” she said as she rubbed her breasts on him. “Don’t you remember me?” 

“Uhh… Jaguar, right?” derek said offering his hand once more to Paige. “I remember you!1 how are you?” and once he felt the hand on his. “Have you met my partner? Virgin!” And to Paige. “this is Jag; she was on tech row before I left.”

“Virgin, huh? I guess the -no romantic relationship-rule? you obey...”

The girl smiled; her clever brown eyes fix on the ones in front of her. “You’re kind of old to be a first year like us, right? Is that why you’re tech row?” Derek pulled Paige back in time to avoid the movement of Jag’s arm.

Thanks God they were not many chances for them to see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to put most of the rest of settings on one chapter to avoid having to give more explanations about the characters building


	5. These stories don't mean anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a simple mission is not so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of rushed but i've been beating around the bushes for to many chapters so far

***

First rotation passed in a flash, Scott was at his side every step of the way; except that while Stiles had special tech row training, scott had to add extra time on his school work so they could get real education; not everything was missions and murder.

One of those classes put him behind Jaguar; much to Stiles discomfort while she directed an operative under the name of Silver on a mission to retrieve a specific weapon, a gun that had been used against a political figure and was needed to present proof that will stop a war. But the agent was trapped. “DAMN IT girl, get me out of here...” he said out of breath and the woman fumbled with her keyboard. “Hold on, I’ll find a way… Damn it!1 I told you not to kill every fucking guard!!”

Stiles looked the screen assigned to him and broke the rules by opening his mic. “Sir? There’s a window blocked by a single wooden panel on your left.” he took the keyboard pushing jag a bit; and getting her angry. “There’s… there’s rope in the room before you, and once on the streets I bet you can find a regular unmarked car.” he smiled. “Hell you could just use a cab; they’re still on the first floor.” he also gave him a couple lines in Polish for him to pass as a tourist.

“Thank you man.” agent Silver said once he was on the street and safe.

Stiles smiled to himself and turned to Jag, no, he was not gloating, he was just happy an agent was safe; when her fist made contact with his face he saw everything in white for a couple seconds. 

Director Hale gave Jag a week of arrest and ten days suspension but she needed her back for a small regular mission two agents were going in a few days.

Stiles was sent to a different tech row; he was still very close to her but this time Danny was with him; everyone in the room looked at him with awe; nobody dared to stand against Jag.

***

Everyone heard of the tech rows fight.even Derek and Paige while being briefed about the next assignment they had; it was simple. Someone appeared in New York; someone that could lead them to Gerard Argent; leader of the worst enemies of The Org; people more worried about their name and money than innocents or a cause.

All they had to do was go there; find the contact and do some watching.

They prepared themselves and and the trip to New York was a short one; everything was ready to be one of the fastest easiest jobs they had so far.

Until it was not…

***  
The morning started as usual; Wolf and Virgin had already located the place where the man was and he had just two guards; easy thing to do since the man usually traveled with a huge entourage.

“Tech Row?” Derek said pretending he was reading out loud for Paige in a busy street. “Jag you there?”

“Of course.” Jag said but her voice was tense. “What you need?”

“Inform director Hale we have a shot; we could get him.”

Tech row were a hive of sound and movement at any given time, everyone went dead silent.when the echo of that statement settled in. “They can get Argent” was the voice and the leader of them all Einstein shouted for everyone to go back to work. 

“Jaguar you know what to do.” Jag nodded and got the phone at her right dialing while everyone else went back to their activities; except Stiles; he was just hearing someone else in a boring recon mission and needed translation from turkish; he was.paying attention not knowing why until he noticed jag only dialing six numbers; only six; that was an inside to compound number yeah, but Director’s hale had a direct line, one number would’ve been enough.

Out of nowhere Jag threw the phone. “no answer wolfie.” she said distressed.

Stiles held the controllers of his headphone and synced up with Jag

“Find her!” virgin pressed. “we only have one shot.” she sat there not doing nothing and Stiles frowned looking for Einstein.

Out of nowhere jaguar got up; took something from her desk and ran out. “where are you going?” asked Stiles desperate.

“to find his mom.!” it gave Stiles a bad feeling; since when it was common knowledge?

The first explosion came with the wail of the fire alarm.

“Calm down this is obviously a drill.” Einstein said rolling his eyes when a man with his face covered in a ski mask passed a wire through his throat and pulled effectively suffocating the agent in one fast movement while another three came forward pointing guns to the people working there; they shot every active console where a tech row was and forced the rest to sit on the floor. Stiles sat down and noticed smoke and the smell of burning fabric.

One of the attackers comm sounded. “HQ dealt with.” the voice said and Stiles recognized it; it was Jag.  
“Communication’s dealt with.” the guy that had killed Einstein said. “Should we finish the witnesses too?”

Stiles closed his eyes when the agent moved; one of the tech rows was up and moving. It took only a split second to have one by the neck in a tight lock while standing behind the man; her arm holding the gun on his hand by the time the others reacted more tech rows were attacking, Stiles moved to the one console that was still intact and held the ear piece Jag left behind. “Jag, pleaser!! Please!” derek was begging.

“Sorry, not Jag, it’s Spark. Something happened the compound is under attack there’s nobody else..” Stiles said.

“It was an ambush...” Virgin said in little gasps. “Argent was waiting for us...” she coughed and Stiles could hear derek’s sobs. 

“What do you need,...?” he had the keyboard and looked around noticing some scared trainees while the agents past first year had left already; outside the room a cacophony of shouts, screams, gun fire, alarms and scuffing of boots were heard, the smell of burning wood was stronger. Someone was telling them the main building was locked and on fire by the time they were able to leave the room..

Stiles had to focus: he took a breath and looked to his screen; he had visual of Virgin covered in blood, in the dim light of wherever they were it looked like back goo licking out of her. “Okay.. Okay, let’s do this...”

“Hurry up… she’s bleeding… a lot.” derek said as stiles change’s camera to the one on Virgin; Derek has his entire face covered in tears and stains of blood on him. “It was Enis… I’m gonna kill the bastard...”  
“Shh… ” Virgin said. “Derek… you have to calm down, remember...” she said and takign a shaky breath started the exercise for calm. “Three things can’t be hidden long,. ”

“The Sun, The Moon...” derek said and then stopped with a hiccup. “The truth.” he said while Stiles analyzed where they were, a small room inside the drains system. “You’re near a Metro station, I can arrange you to get there in time for a train, but the only hospital around is like ten minutes... ”he searched maps again and debate to himself if alerting an ambulance was the best.

“Please pleaseplease...” Derek said. “Paige you have to hold on.” she just groaned as response. “Please… stay with me, Paige please...” 

“Tech row.. We’re moving.” she said in a whisper; “they’re not Argent’s men; this are freelancers.” she informed while derek’s panting with the effort of carrying paige with him filled the line. “Derek stop.”

“No...” he said and let out a gasp. “Spark, please… please...”

“Okay!! Hey! You Wolf, calm the fuck down, okay? Calm down or you won’t be able to help her!!” a chuckle was heard with a calm down sweetheart; as Stiles found a different place for them to run out and alerted the 911 service so they knew a woman with several bullet wounds were bleeding on the streets outside a tube station.

“Thank you.” Virgin said holding Derek’s hand to stop him when he just shouted that he was calmed Damn it! Derek let out a sigh and the communication stopped for a while.

Stiles had to get up and hide with the rest as part of the battle were fought right outside the room. Apparently the Org was winning. Two agents entered the room; Druid and Silver. “Are you alright?” Silver asked and turned searching faces and wounds. 

Druid was looking at the destroyed consoles. “We have...”

“18...” the guy that was training Stiles and Danny said. “Einstein said we had 18 operatives on mission, we lost contact with all of them.”

“I have Virgin and Wolf...” Stiles said: “it was an ambush, I sent them to the New York office and an ambulance for Virgin.”

Druid nodded and to Stiles ignoring the rest. “Start new consoles.” he pointed to the equipment that had been off. “Locate agents, save as many as possible, call out any shot according to your instincts, do your best.”

Stiles moved by instinct and helped a girl under the name of Novac to come back from a killing in Maine. Before running back tot the console he had used for Derek and Paige.

But the line was silent, he had no confirmation.

He had to wait.

***  
Derek threw his earpiece by accident when the oor of the place they were hidden at was blown by a small charge and had to kill three of the men to get away with Paige.  
It had changed in a second, Jag kept telling over and over that his mom didn’t answer, and then silence!  
Virgin moved. “If they get mad, so be it, but we could get him alive!!” she said as she ran in front of Derek acting like a tourist with her amazing british accent. “”Excuse me Sir! She said already touching the old bastard. “Do you know how do I get to the British Embassy? I believe I lost my way.” the man stopped and smirked at her, it was horrible and sent a chill down derek’s spine; he didn’t saw the woman appearing behind him; the poor thing died fast and quietly, but by the time he turned a man that got a good feet and at least 50 pounds on paige had her by the throat and was stabbing her on the right side.she had her eyes fix on him and mumbled a word. “Run”

The fact that he knew the man; Ennis made things worse; this man had tried to kill his mother and attempted to kidnap Cora once. The man had his horrible eyes on him and his lips twitched when the knife found Paige’s throat.

It had been the idea of losing her that set him in motion; he passed the street already firing; the first bullet got into Gerard Argent’s arm. And enis turned while two more men appeared to protect him. 

“Make her pay!!”the old man said but Paige moved fast, her hand held Ennis’ wrist and twisted it away, he was obviously stronger but the surprise and speed was on her side.

She escaped and passed the street running to derek while he pointed and shot again killing a man that protected Gerard but also ending his magazine: he took he kerambit next and prepared to attack as Paige crossed the street, Ennis moved without worry to face DErek when someone shouted “I already called the police.” Ennis turned at the same time Paige shouted for derek to come with her and he did it.

They knew someone was following and derek only wanted to escape to take care of his pair.

“They entered the metro and ran across lateral tunnels and service spaces until they got to a place where Derek’s earpiece gave them static. “Jag!!”” he begged and moved to the light. “Jag!” turning noticed his pair on the floor; the girl he learned to love in the last year was bleeding; he moved fast and held her.

“Calm down I’ll be fine...” that’s when derek noticed the track of blood they have left, in his haste to get her away he forgot to hide his tracks. He cursed himself and held her close, took off his jacket and tied it around her middle using both their belts and hearing her groan in pain he started crying, it was his fault, panic got him; what he was supposed to o? Without a tech row he had no idea of what to do; it took them almost half an hour to move again to a place where the earpiece got statics again. By that moment Paige was pale and cold and only half conscious at times.

Derek felt his tears again when she coughed and vomited red foam and blood.. “Jag please. Jag!!”

The compound is under attack; he was worried, but the instructions were clear and the diagrams sent perfect for him to move, . the voice in his ear disappeared again. “Don’t go please; please!! I need the ambulance now!! NOW!! KID! Spark!”

“Derek...” Paige said in a whimper finally conscious after a long while. “You have to go.”

He smiled; finally calmed after the kid telling him what to do. “You really must feel bad; you’re talking nonsense.” she smiled but her smile disappeared when her face twisted in pain.

“It hurts too bad.. I want it to end...”

“Shut up..””I love you, I do… in case..”

“SHUT UP!”

“Derek please...” they could hear boots outside their hiding place. They were so close to get to the extraction point. “No bullets, no knives and it’s freaking ennis, if one of us can make it...”

“We both will make it.”

“No, Derek I can’t move, I’m in pain and I know I’m dying.”

Derek held her close. “Don't say that, don’t… I love you...”

“I’m sorry..” she said. “I was reckless.”Derek perked up at the sound behind them. “Go”

“No!” 

Paige took something from her rack. A grenade. “I have my pan B.”

“NO!!”

She pulled him down for a kiss someone preparing behind the door. “If the headquarters were attacked you have to go and see your parents.”

“What about yours?”

“I have nobody; noone will miss me, but the organization needs you Derek, go!” the door sounded when something hit it from the other side and Derek got up and ran he waited until he saw the man opening and pointing a gun to Paige. “Fuck you all” she said and he heard the click of the grenade.

Everything stopped, he was too close, he sobbed when Peter pulled him out and ordered him to run. “Move Derek!! MOVE!!” he said.

Everything was slow and strangely quiet; an acute sound in his head and white light at the edges of his vision; he had no idea what was happening, he had no idea at all.

All that he cared for was: Paige, and she was gone; the love of his life was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.


	6. When you've got no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fallout of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to post, I'm busy with RL and moving stuff from LJ now that ther servers are in Russia...  
> but I didn't forget this one.  
> Here it comes, a glance into the remains of the attack

***

Stiles left the building carrying a gun and running in groups as if it were one of their drills; all he could think about is how unreal it felt; how it was like a videogame; but the smell of burnt wood and blood permeated the air; the operative leading them moved ahead and ordered them to split. “those with us will have a password. *protect the king* any other? Use nonlethal force.” he turned facing them all.

“we will need as much of them to interrogate as possible.” the man made teams of two and send them in different roomsdirections.

“Which ones you haven't seen?” his companion asked, Stiles shushed him but before he could turn his head the guy fell after his head exploded. Stiles gasped and closed his eyes when the splash of blood reached him.

“Hey!!” it was chimera. “Look who we have here! The oh-so-special prospect! Little Spark!” he said mocking Stiles and pointing the weapon to his face. “I’ve wanted to do this since last summer.” Stiles closed his eyes and prepared for the shot; instead he heard a thump and a huff and as he opened his eyes saw Chimera on the floor being held by another cadet; as they rolled on the floor Stiles recognized Scott. 

“I’m gonna make you pay!!!”Scott growled.

Stiles felt something in his shoulder it felt like a million sharp teeths tearing his skin and he jolted facing Moio, Stiles gasped and when he noticed the knife on his hand and by instinct held his gun up and shot.

If you ask someone that had killed a man you’ll her always the same; is not the gun that you remember is the sound of the victim makes; it is weird, wet and desperate. As is the sound of a head when a bullet penetrates it; is like the sound of a watermelon whacked with a knife. It is hard to describe.

Stiles kept thinking about the sound; and he also did his best to describe the sound of the blood splatter over him; he felt every drop and heard every drop too.

There was this acute humming in his ears and the sound of his own breathing.

It could have been the end of it if it weren't for the second breathing he heard; Scott’s. Scott after all is his brother, and he moved to help him; when Chimera had him pinned on the floor; the third year cadet laughed and getting close to Scott let out a “gotcha bitch” that made Stiles angry.

Stiles got to him and punched him freeing Scott who was left down breathing hard; stiles prepared for the attack and chimera did his best to hurt; in on agile movement stiles moved to a side and held him by the neck and pulled back until he had him immobilized. “Gotcha bitch!” he said as he pressed harder holding tight even when Chimera shook his body and even after he went dead still.

Chimera’s name was Theo Rakken, stripped of his anonymity he was not as scary as he looked when Scott and stiles fought him. and he was the only one they got; the rest either got killed or escaped.

“Dude!!” Scott said excited. “We were awesome!” he let out smiling checking once more the pad covering the line of stitches on his arm; and ignoring Stiles sling to hold his damaged right shoulder.

Stiles shushed him. “Director Hale and Lord Hale are dead, man...”

“I know...” Scott replied sheepish. 

“20 agents died today, and like 50 cadets.”Stiles reproached. “Everyone we know is hurt.”

Scott once more looked at his friend. “I know… and I’m sorry, but I’m glad we did good and that we’re alive...” he mumbled 

“I killed a man Scott, a guy only a couple years older than us...” he said and took a deep breath; lines marked his face giving him the aspect of someone far older than he really was. “I still feel his blood on my face...” he messed his hair with his left hand; everything too heavy for him sitting there, waiting for Druid to get at the front of the hall.  
Scott was about to say something to him when Druid stood in front of them all and gave the news. The headquarters of the organization had been locked and the fire burnt at least 20 people including The directors from the American and European chapters.  
“This was a direct attack.” he said too calmed for stiles liking. “We still don’t know who did this.”

The crowd of agents and cadets started talking and one of the oldest; the one guy Stiles new as Silver Stood up to his full height and shouted for everyone to be quiet. 

Stiles was thinking, he had an idea; he saw Jag killing Einstein; he heard Moio and Chimera…

“We don’t really have information about what happened. The only prisoner we have will be interrogated and you’ll be called back as soon as possible. ” the man turned to the right where some of the senior operatives were standing. Stiles recognized one of them; She Wolf. someone was holding her hand and a blonde girl; Stiles recognized her from the team that won the last challenge during his training as a prospect and it hit him. It was not only Director hale and Lord Hale that died; it was not only agents that got lost; those lost were fathers, mothers, sons and daughters, friends, sisters, brothers, they have seen him and he had seen them; he had talked to them; they were She Wolf’s parents, they were…

Scott turned desperate to the right; his best friend had just let out. “Are you okay?”

Stiles was shaking; Derek had no idea, he didn’t know yet, Derek didn’t know he had lost his parents. How could anyone deal with that, How could someone Stiles knew could deal withthat. he wished he could spare derek that pain, he wished he didn't know this happened.

For once since the time when Derek told him he was not fit for this he thought that maybe Derek was right.

***

Derek and Peter Hale landed late that night in the outskirts of Beacon Hills; the helicopter was almost silent; or maybe it was the nervousness; Peter was in denial. “This can’t be that bad, I bet that Idiot Deaton is making things more dramatic… they’re fine.”his uncle repeated every time derek asked.

“What if...”

Peter snapped at him “My sister is FINE!” he growled and Derek felt a cold feeling in his stomach, and it was not only the almost no remains he was bringing home.

The SUV made him smile and he ran to it, instead of his mom it was Boyd who climbed down the car with a closed eyes and a bandage on his neck. Peter ordered the operative to shut his mouth; even if the man was the quietest one Derek knew.

“Wolf...” The guy said but derek just shook his head no.  
“I don’t want to know yet.” Boyd nodded and biting his bottom lip climbed n the car and drove to the compound, The org was about to change.

***  
“Look at This!” Peter tossed a piece of paper on the desk. “You were so careless!” Druid looked at the paper: it was a prospect’s record sheet. Code name Jaguar, name Heather Kinder, the picture… the picture showed someone different from the woman they meet as Jaguar. 

“Don’t you recognize her?” Peter asked furious. “This is gerard’s personal bodyguard; the one he calls daughter.”  
Derek and Laura were there and both gasped noticing the change. It was so obvious!!  
“What you think happened with the girl?” Derek asked feeling a painful weight on his stomach. “Do you think...”

“Oh I don’t think...” his sister said shaking her head. “I know, I bet she killed her. She had access to absolutely everything in the compound for God knows how long.”

Peter entered the office with an assertive stance; took a deep breath and ran a finger through the edge of the desk; the Director’s desk. The day had come when he’d be the Director.  
“Talia left orders in case this.” Druid said leading both Laura and derek into the office once occupied by their mother. “And you had no place in her vision.”

Director hale wanted Derek to be Alpha, and Laura will be Mirage. But Peter didn’t take it well. “I’m the one old enough to buy alcohol!!”

“I’m the one who was trained for this her entire life, Uncle, so was Derek.” laura said while derek was a puppet on a chair, quiet and immobile. “Derek...”

“I don’t want it...” he said, his voice shaking and uneven. “Give it to him...”

Druid moved to him. “That’s not possible..”  
Derek finally looked up. “I want to be an operative, i want to find them, I rather kill them than lead this mess...” his head filled with how he taunted jag; how he told her his name, how he led her around the compound last summer; this was all his fault, how could he face his family?

***

She-wolf stood in front of everyone. “Good night cadets and operatives, I’m Shewolf, and from now on you’ll address me as Lady Hale.” she let out a breath; those operatives that have to go back to Europe chapter will go under the orders of Monster; he’ll be in charge for now.” some of the boys spoke. “I know the organization has promised you all a life and education; but now we’re not even sure we can afford the risk of so many young people.” she turned to derek and Peter. “This year cadets; you can choose; if you rather go back to your old lives with a compensation for your time. As long as you keep what you know to yourselves nobody will bother you again.”she said. “prospects...”

“NO!!” Lady Hale- the new one- looked frowning to the boy with the uneven jaw standing in the crowd. “We made a promise. ” some guys around him nodded. “We were only seven, we could stay...”  
“Yeah...” Stiles said backing his brother up. “You need us here to keep things ging, by this tiem next year you’ll be on your feet again and there will be a gap...”

“There’s always a gap.” Wolf said. “Not every trained people decides to work, and some of them di, are you ready to die?”

Many in the crowd said yes, including Spark and his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le me know what you think


	7. Made for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she offered them every detail Derek shared with her; how he stupidly told her about secret passages and where things were. He told them that Hale’s son had told her everything; and Laura and Peter just turned at him and Derek felt the humiliation of it burning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think

***  
Time went by again; once the funeral for those fallen on the attack were celebrated most of them moved on; most of them except those touched closely, overcame the pain and the worry.

After a while derek started going out on missions by himself; he became one of the operatives with the best records in the history of the organization; after the failed attempt against Assange; he went back home and got a standing ovation; but his tech row told Druid that he rather resign than have to work again with the reckless agent, Derek got assigned a different tech row; someone nobody knew until then; the only one that could control him and could make him obey. Her codename was Treasure; but her operative called her puppy; it would’ve done anyone go crazy; but she seemed to like it.

Stiles heard of it and felt sad, dog jokes…

“Stop you asshole stop!!” the girl said rubbing her forehead. “I don’t care, we have a plan and you operative 110988, have the obligation of following my orders.”her voice boomed and the entire room turned to her. “Lady Hale is going to hear of this, damn it!! Just take the fucking car!! GOSH!! Everything is a battle with you!!”

Stiles had finished his training; he had excelled in every aspect of it; he was the best in many things except one; he would never be a cold blooded killer; he was trained as one but he was not a killer.

Without even asking for it he was relegated to be a tech row and started hearing of the amazing adventures he was supposed to have.

“Yes Sir..” he said leading Silver out of an embassy in one of the Koreas. “There’s a boat with the keys in the ignition; and if you just leave your weapon on the docks...” 

“Hey sweetie...” the man said holding a girl by the waist and moving along the dock while the girl blushed at the tall guy with the dashing smile holding her. 

Stiles held his breath while the satellite image showed him the squad of cops running past them; Silver was applying lotion on the lady’s back.

“Remember they don’t like strangers touching their skin… ”

“I know...” whispered the agent and turned to the girl with a kiss on her hand . “joesong haeyo” the girl had a hand over her mouth as she giggled.

Silver got up and moved to his boat sailing to the horizon with a smile, the perfect representation of secret agent; the murder were not noticed until he was already on a flight home, first class. “My beautiful Spark...” he said with a sigh as he closed his window tired of the blue ocean under him. “My gorgeous perfect Spark… wish you were here with me.” stiles blushed and smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Of course…!” he said used as he was to the advances and flirting his agent always started. But Stiles wished the same; he could have felt miserable if it weren’t for Treasure. “I swear I’m going to shave your head when you sleep you asshole!!” she shouted. 

Ku rolled near him. “Wolf apparently went rogue again and killed someone’s assassin.”

“Whose?”

“Nobody knows.” Danny hesitated for only half second before changing channels to the one Treasure and Wolf were using. “I swear to God, you’re so annoying.” the man said and sounded out of breath. “I’m fine!”

“No you’re not!! I have to pass six fire walls in six different systems because you were stupid enough to let them have a good shot of that stupid stain in your fucking back!!” she huffed. “And I only have three minutes.”

Stiles and Danny were about to laugh but then they heard. “Is the org’s triskele, it’s for my mom!”

“Name the servers.” offered Stiles and the girl looked up; the words out of Derek made him feel the need to help; he had done many things for his mom, even shaved his head for her.

“Are we on speaker or something who the fuck is offering help.” the voice was obviously pissed. ”I don’t need...” Treasure nodded and shouted codes to Spark and Ku and they were already working when she answered. 

“You might think you don’t but you’re risking more than your own foolish neck!” she said and turned the microphone off. “Say whatever, I’m not listening big brother.” she turned to the other screen at her left and with deft fingers entered the security sistem of a building and deleted the records, the same with another server and she turned to notice Spark had already finished the worst ones; one sec cam from a police car, and the victim’s hidden camera; the last image on that one was a woman; short red-ish hair; clear eyes fix on the floor as a line of blood descended from her red painted mouth to her perfect neck; broad tanned shoulders encased in a leather jacket, he should be deleting it. “Spark?” it was treasure; she had left her chair and moved to see the image on his screen. “Shit!!” she turned to her phone and called Lady Hale. “Wolf went rogue again; Victoria is dead.”

Stiles looked at Danny; they knew each other's real name because they had been classmates in highschool; but they never used it. This time Danny bit his lips and moved away from Stiles desk and rolled back into his hiding a much as possible. “I don’t fucking know!! Lady Hale...” the words came out as a mock and Stiles thought this kid had gone crazy. “Right away Ma’am.” she got u and left the room in a hurry pointing to her console and to Stiles; the guy nodded and moved to it. Wolf was after all not safe yet.

“Dude...” Stiles said syncing his ear piece to the operative’s frequency. “I’m gonna lead you home.”

“Don’t call me dude!” the man said and Stiles noticed the echo. 

“Whatever… my job is giving you a safe route out whatever you do after that is your responsibility ” Stiles found the route treasure had designed when he heard the mumbling on his ear. “Wish Cora would do just that.”

“What?” Stiles said blinking stupidly, since he had no answer he moved on; the route was viable still, so he sent the information to Wolf step by step until he was already on his train; in a private cabin with a private bathroom and found a fresh henley and black jeans. “See you when you come back.” Spark said and instead of closing all channels of communication he opened the small camera in the train’s compartment.

Stiles tried to rationalize his actions because the guy looked miserable and was groaning in pain; So he watched as Wolf took his shirt off; he had the graze of a bullet on his arm and Stiles zoomed in worried; but then his eyes trailed away; into the bunching muscles; the perfect sculpted chest and strong defined abs. The second the guy looked into the small mirror to wash his face and clean his wound Stiles saw the sharp line of his jaw and swallowed to control himself. He saw as the operative; the Wolf looked at the mirror, as if he were looking straight into Stiles soul with the strange stormy green eyes. For one second Stiles feared he had found the camera, until the man passed a hand over his face and when his face on the screen again his eyes were filled with tears; his expression sad and desperate.  
“This still won’t make it even...” he said and wiped the tear that fell from his eyes.

Derek turned away to get the clean shirt and Stiles saw the mark that he had deleted not long ago; a triskele, tattooed in his back.

Stiles didn’t understood; did Wolf knew he was watching? Was that lie directed to him?

“Bye Wolf, be safe dude...” he said turning everything off and getting up.even not hearing it he knew Derek repeated the “don’t call me dude.”

***  
Derek thought he was finally alone; he thought that his tech row was gone when he allowed himself to look miserable and defeated, he killed an Argent; he killed a hunter and not anyone, the bitch chief trainer; still he felt miserable, no matter what, no matter how many he never will feel like he did enough.  
He washed his face and showed he got hurt thinking he was alone; was the tech row kid going to rat him out to Laura or Druid?  
But the kid apparently left him alone.  
Derek relaxed and lay down with a tired sigh. He took his phone out; it was the same old phone, it was against regulation; he had too much information there, too many things that could be a risk for the org. 

He opened one archive there; it was a video of Theo Rakken’s interrogation, it was a gruesome sigh; the kid was tortured by Laura and another operative brought specifically from a different facility within the country; his sister, in the end the poor thing broke and told them everything; how Heather was dragged out of her bed one night by Kate, killed in the showers and tossed in the septic tank; he had offered himself to retrieve the rotten corpse.

How she offered them every detail Derek shared with her; how he stupidly told her about secret passages and where things were. He told them that Hale’s son had told her everything; and Laura and Peter just turned at him and Derek felt the humiliation of it burning him. the sister finished him with one bullet.

The guilt came when he was alone in the gym; heavy painful tears fell from his face; as he pounded the boxing bag; every punch, every jab was given with his whole strength, as hard as he thought he deserved to be hit; until his hands cracked; until his tears stopped coming, until the pain was too much.

Until laura came to tell him Peter was going to Europe until he were ready. And Cora was coming to join them. She let out a sound of pain as she moved to hold his hands. “Dee...”she held the hands even when he pulled away; she had to wrestle him down to finally make her brother stop fighting the attention he obviously needed.

Derek looked at his knuckles; you could find scars there but the guilt was still intact.  
Sleep took him under; for once he felt safe, Spark made sure of that.

Deep inside he felt worse because of that; he hated the kid a bit for all this.  
.  
***

Scott had a girl brought from a different station; Kitsune; as his tech row; nobody wanted him and Stiles working together. Lady Hale in person had called them both and told them no romantic relationship between two cadets was not accepted, even less operatives. 

“We’re like brothers!!” shouted Stiles and choked a bit. “EW!”

“You have no idea what a romantic relationship can do to you.” she said enigmatic and assigned Stiles to a different specialty; and then to a different more experienced operative because the boy was one of the best in tech row.

Stiles told his brother from another mother everything about the mess derek had done. “Man, that’s awful...” Scott said and biting his bottom lip and avoiding eye contact he finally asked. “Do you like that guy or something?”

Stiles squeaked, “No! Come on!” 

Scott smiled and still looking away continued. “Stiles I know you since we both were seven.” Stiles nodded. “Don’t you think I’d know who you like?” 

Stiles blushed. “Is not like I like like him… but i feel for him; poor guy had crappy luck so far.”

“How do you know?” Scott asked looking as innocent as usual. Stiles just shrugged not wanting to share Derek’s personal information with anyone, not even Scott.  
Derek; his Wolf, was for some weird reason the only thing Stiles would fight for.

***  
Laura held her head when she looked at the camera outside of her office: “Come in!” she said and huffed before getting up.

“You have to do something, he can’t keep doing this.”

Laura huffed. “Sweetie… he lost more than us… ”

Cora hufed. “I lost my parents too, I lost my place in the organization!! I lost my mentor!” she said loud. “But I’m not sulking and throwing tantrums every two seconds, do something!”

Laura finally frowned. “Cora. sweetheart, you know I love you and I get your point but I have more in my plate than you and Derek bickering.” 

The Laura in front of her was not her older sister who used to braid her hair and let her use her make up; this one was bigger and more powerful in some ways; it was like she could actually fill the Alpha role. Cora lowered her eyes confused. 

“I miss them too; why am I not acting like an idiot?”

Laura moved and hugged her. “You think you’re not sad enough?” Cora nodded. “Sweetie...” the older one started crying. “I miss them too, and wonder if I should feel like Derek does; we met the bitch; we saw her, she even trained with me but I couldn't recognize her; she dated derek for a while, and we did nothing!”Laura knew the truth but couldn’t just say it to her baby sis. “He lost his pair too; he loved her.”

“I want my daddy...” Cora cried and Laura sobbed too; Cora; the baby; daddy’s treasure, was the spitting image of the Late Lord Hale; he would have taken her as a prospect in England because she had been a quite known model in beacon hills, Cora was the only one closer to him than to their mother.

“I’m re- assigning you; have you heard of Banshee? The girl is great!! She already has more missions than Peter.” Cora smiled.

“I know… ”

“I bet you two will make a great team.”

The younger Hale smiled. “Yes Ma’am...” and chuckled. “Derek is going to flip...”

“Whose fault it is?” both girls laughed. “Have dinner with me tonight?” Lady Hale asked and Cora nodded; after all the last Hale was not supposed to be a cadet lest an agent yet.

***  
Wolf coming home was the only thing everyone was talking about; the man had been called straight to Lady Hale’s office and Treasure was meant to be there too; Stiles and Ku were asked for the report of the moment they intervene. Danny rolled his chair to Stiles’ station once the entire place was gone and turning off their microphones spoke in whispers. “Stiles… you think we overstepped some line when we worked with them without an order?” he was biting his bottom lip and avoiding eye contact. "I just asked to move to Europe as a field operative, i don’t want to get in trouble for this.” Stiles looked at him with a smile.

“I’ll take the blame on this one Danny, don’t worry, what can they do? Kick me out?” he smiled and danny replied with one of those adorable dimpled smiles. “But you owe me… okay? You better be there for me.” 

Danny chuckled getting up with a hand on Stiles shoulder. “I will, wish you weren’t my team mate.. You know? I’d ask you out.” Stiles chuckled.

“I’d be very happy if we weren’t teammates.”

“We could be a great couple.” Danny said and Stiles got up; someone cleared is throat at the door; it was Wolf.

“Really?” he said in anger and when the boys moved away from each other he finally spoke not changing his expression of misery and rage. “Who has the report, Lady Hale wants ‘em in the meeting too.” 

Instead of wait like a human being he turned around and left. 

“Oh Shit!!!” Danny let out worried; Stiles let out a sigh, worried but hiding it better. 

“I’ll go, after all I helped him with his escape plan when treasure left.” Danny nodded holding Stiles arm and wishing him good luck.

***  
Derek opened the door and looked inside; Lady Hale will rip him a new one; but instead of seeing his sister; it was the director of the organization what was sitting on the desk, Druid standing by his side.

“Come in 110988.” she said reading the papers on the desk. “We’re reviewing your last mission; and the fact that you went once more out of comission killing people that was not assigned to you.” she looked up at him and noticed the bulge on his sleeve; where Spark reported the wound of a bulled grazing him. “You put yourself at risk… again without a reason.”

Derek let out a huff and moved to the chair in front of his sister. “Look I know... ” he plunked on the chair but Laura Hlae raised her voice for first tine in her life.  
“That is not the way to act in front of your superior operative!! Ten days of arrest!” she was already pressing a button and her bodyguard entered; it was a tiny girl under the name of Zelda; she was the one who was not afraid of everyone knowiong her real name was caitlin; she had lost her pair too and her face became so well known it was stupid to try and go unnoticed.

Laura half pointed to Derek and she had him flat against the desk in two movements. “Ma’am?” she asked and derek let out a tired groan.

“Perhaps I could sugest a different way to deal with this.” Druid said and Zelda let him go with one nod from Lady Hale. “his tech row and you have to talk, in private...” he said eyebrowes raised and Derek who was hardly moving let out a wounded sound. “Clear the air; it’s been years lady Hale and even if your uncle and you are doiong a great job...”

“That’s all Zelda thank you.”laura said and the girl nodded and turned not caring if dere was looking at her with a murderous stare. “Derek...” she almost whined when the door closed. “Dee...”

He moved fast then. “No!! There’s nothing to talk about...” 

“There should be!”Laura let out frustrated. “Dee, nobody blames you.”

“You should; it was my fault.”

“I was away because I wanted to get as tan!” Laura said with a shaly voice, I was supposed to be back by that day; I could’ve saved them.it is my fault too.” Derek looked down.”it could’ve been anyone Derek, and so many things changed since you left… she tricked us all.”

“I broke a rule… have you seen how many things went wrong...” he sobbed and Laura had no idea of what to do then, Druid was asked to go fetch Cora and Derek cradled in her arms. “Dee, it’s alright, we’ll find the culprit and kill them alright?? But stop punishing yourself!”

“But it was my fault!” Derek repeated stubborn. 

“No it was not!” she repeated. “Now bad it was? Did you saw the entire group? Did you found the ones protecting the heir?” 

Derek shook his head no. “but I saw Victoria; if there’s one dead that’s going to hurt the old asshole it was hers.” Laura nodded.

“I believe… we’re gonna need the records, go ask them from your mentoree.”

Derek made a face. “I was removed from that position She wolf”

“Yet, he’s saved you twice so far.” derek made a sound, a blush creeped his cheeks. “Is not a bad thing.”

“That I’m stupid enough to need a kid hardly out of training?”

“You are a kid hardly out of training Dee, and he’s like made for you; you two understand each other perfectly.” Derek still refused. I wasn’t out on missions until I had far more experience than you two have, I know when...” a knock on the door made Derek turn to avoid his sister’s words. He had to face the younger one and she was a bolt of anger.

“You are an idiot!!” She shouted and ran to him hugging Derek. “You are so stupid I want to kill you!” she slapped him. “I thought I could be near you, i thought I’d be okay with you...”

“”You will… Laura moved to her. “Derek go bring the Tech row now.” this time he obeyed without a word; he wanted to be away from Cora and her accusations. 

The burning rage in him at the bits of conversation between the tech row kids was unexpected, finding them alone in the room and talking in whispers was unexpected. The serious and despective way the kid looked at him was unexpected. Even if he felt like he deserved it; after all a tech row could find everything about any agent. Disappointing him was an idea he couldn’t fattom, it confused him, it made him feel scared, made him want to run away.

That’s why he ran back.

He opened the office and Cora got up. “Derek.” She said. “You are not going to work with me again.”

“What?”

“I cannot deal with you being so careless, I already lost mom and dad, I cannot...”

“And who is going to work with me? Huh? That stupid kid? Don’t do that to me pup, don’t make me work with him...”

“Great...” Spark was at the door. “That is really going to help me with my self esteem.” he turned to the desk where Lady Hale and druid were waiting. “Ma’am Director, Druid.” he said with a curt nod. 

Derek felt stunned, the cold filling his stomach was too much.

After a short report Spark left and Derek sat down regretting his words and scared of what he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas? opinions? complaints? let me know


	8. Across the mountain tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Face the pain, breath the pain, absorb the pain, process the pain.”  
> “Numb the pain.” Stiles said finally his voice loud enough. “So your mind is clear enough to deal with your job.”  
> “What is your job?”  
> “Stop him, silence him, incapacitate him.”  
> “How you’re gonna do that?”  
> “Efficiently and fast, to ensure the success of my job.”  
> Derek touched the kid’s hair and smiled. “That’s my boy; go get him.” the soft touch, the tenderness, the pride in those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... apparently my Oh-So-Original story has a lot from a movie with Miranda Hart!
> 
> what do you think? does this sound like Spy to anyone?

***  
Spark was left with Silver, a tall guy with a 1000 watts smile, shoulder as broad as a carrier ship; and an enviable expertise in martial arts; also he had the voice made to whisper things in your ears; legend about him said he had a brother working on a different chapter. They said also that the man had been married  
And that in his scarce free time he used to work in construction, renewing homes for those in need. Everything about his legend made him perfect and Stiles was infatuated with him and his flirty comments, and the little presents he brought after every mission even if hardly ever saw him in person.

He had a small eiffel tower on his desk and an angel from the vatican where he had learnt that there’s a whole building for secret papers about demonic possessions 

The box of rose flavored turkish delights tasted like heaven and then Stiles kept smiling like an idiot for weeks just looking at it on his nightstand.

Stiles was not the same little idiot of 18 that fell for the first hot guy that smiled to him; no! No matter how much Silver insisted on seeing each other out of the center; Stiles won’t hurt himself again like he did before; because his actions had consequences and he won’t let someone else get hurt.

After all it was him who Jag or Heather should have been going for, right? And he never had to pass the trial of an older operative hitting on him because Jag wanted Derek and not him and he never said he lost Heather; he knew the girl, she introduced herself three times and pretty much kissed him in front of everyone, he should have known.

“Sweetheart? Spark?” Silver repeated a hand on his ear. “Weird russian boat driving tips?” Stiles blinked; he used to do that when thinking about Heather and Jag. “Spark… I promise I’ll buy you a new car if you stop zoning out while I’m in a place where being caught will end up in torture and death...”

Stiles gasped and explained the man what to do. In minutes the operative was on his way to finish his mission. And Stiles had three hours for himself until the extraction plan had to be start.

He turned around and noticed a red paper on the announcement board;.it was a mandatory physical test for everyone, and he groaned. Stiles got used to be said he should be out there in the field; he didn’t feel like he should do that. H couldn’t just kill.

After three years he was not capable to complete a task ingrained t him every day. He went to his dad one day and asked him if the feeling of guilt for killing a man will ever fade.

“Kid, you have to think; did that man would have hurt others?” Stiles nodded, he didn’t even had to think, Moio would have hurt others. “then you did the right thing, even if it felt bad.” Stiles felt a tear running down his face.

“it doesn't feel right though.” he confessed hiding his eyes from his father; the hug didn’t surprise him; what did surprised Stiles was the loud sobs he let out.

“You’re just like your mom… she rather die than hurt another human being.” he confessed and Stiles cried harder.

***  
Derek had a fracture on his right arm. He was already back on a mission when the pain forced him to abort and go back.

And when he thought he could finally go back to training coach slapped him in the chest with an order to present himself for the mandatory annual Physical test. “Lady Hale ordered so, you want to go back into the field? You pass.” Derek didn’t even got mad. “And Kid? You’re helping me with the tech rows, those lazy squids need a hardass like you.”

A week later here he was; at dawn, in the dewy, cold forest of Beacon’s preserve in shorts and a t-shirt looking at the most pathetic group of so called agents of a secret organizations; some tech rows had been hurt in some ways and they couldn’t work as field operatives; others were operatives recovering from serious injuries, but the most of them were just smarter than average, even if trained and some of those were also unfit for the field; people that could not kill their marks, or were bad with weapons or something,. Those who wanted to help but weren’t fit to go out there.

He ran with them; and only two caught up with him; Ku and Spark. Coach praised them; then they had target practice with knives, only Kitsune and Spark hit the mark every time.

Full contact had the boy panting and sweating and almost in full on panic when a guy twice his size held him down. “Twist, go easy on him.” Coach ordered and stiles was released. Twist was twitchy and had this weird almost maniacal expression; rumors said he had been in a mental facility; he worked in psi ops,and retrieving data (A.K.A: was a torturer) Twist turned and Coach noticed a cut on his forehead. “Come here...” the older man asked while Stiles kept doing his best to breath; he had wanted to hurt twist; wanted to really hurt him; wanted to kill the idiot the second hi fist connected with Stiles’ face.

“I ---Can’t--- b-breath….” he said between wheezing and chest pain, how could he do it, hurt someone. How could anyone want to hurt another human being

_  
Derek marched to Spark. “What are you doing?”_

_Wolf held his arm and Spark fixed his eyes on the place they were touching. “Look at me.” Wolf blushed when the bright amber eyes were fix on him; Derek was sweaty yet pale and his lips were parted invitingly, he had to blink a couple times before facing him. “You have done this before.”Derek said and Stiles nodded but his eyes were flying around desperate. “Look at me, Kid. ” Stiles finally faced him, so close Derek felt how his ragged breath covered his face. “You did this with me a million times few years ago.” Stiles nodded. “You do this every time you go to the gym.” Stiles nodded again. “Face the pain, breath the pain, absorb the pain, process the pain.”_  
_“Numb the pain.” Stiles said finally his voice loud enough. “So your mind is clear enough to deal with your job.”_  
“What is your job?”  
“Stop him, silence him, incapacitate him.”  
“How you’re gonna do that?”  
“Efficiently and fast, to ensure the success of my job.”  
Derek touched the kid’s hair and smiled. “That’s my boy; go get him.” the soft touch, the tenderness, the pride in those eyes. 

This time the match was different, the timing was different and the outcome will be different too.  
This time Stiles was alone; Wolf was there but the guy wasn’t even looking at him. Apparently the cuff of his dark shirt was far more interesting 

“Breath” he told himself. “Stop him, silence him...” he took a deep breath the way made him do, first on the gym and then before every review.. “Incapacitate him, efficiently, fast and quietly.” Stiles took another breath getting up and getting ready. “Ensure the success of your job.”he mumbled to himself the second Twist launched himself against stiles 

But this time Spark was ready; he held Twist in an arm lock and had him on the floor in seconds with an arm around his neck; he didn’t stop until the older agent stopped fighting.

Stiles let.him go when the entire.crowd cheered him and the body was too heavy to keep holding; he got up like a spring without noticing it and turned smiling to the crowd, everyone was clapping, not one of the tech rows, not even those with field experience had defeated him. Only Wolf and Scott were looking away, Scott was looking at an agent that came from europe, Valet, was her codename, his eyes were glued on her and the blonde tall guy with blue eyes both speaking in fast french.  
Perfect! Nobody was there to celebrate with him. He raised both arms and made a Rocky dance before moving to check on twist; the guy looked at him and smiled. “I think I swallowed a bug or something...” Stiles blinked. “Because it hit me quite hard.” both smiled and Stiles moved to a side while another match started.  
Twist held a hand in front of him. “I’m Olliver.”

Spark gasped. “Anonymity...”

The older guy shrugged. “What are they going to do to me? Hurt my family?” 

Stiles smiled and shook his hand. “I’m Spark.”the man nodded and smiled. 

Then came running and climbing and all kind of field surviving drills; Stiles was at the top ten in every one of them; mostly because he decompresses that way; the second he goes out and finally has a few days free, he runs around the forest; Wolf was about fifty feet away from him tot he right and looked every now and then to be sure Stiles was even if one step behind.

As they saw the final line Stiles was done, sure enough wolf had more stamina since he worked on the field and trained until exhaustion every other day. That’s when the voice sounded. “You can do it sweetheart!!” it was the last drill of the day; tactics will be uring the night after dinner and they’ll be teamed with active operatives; Stiles searched for the origin of the shout. “Go On Spark!!” it was Silver and his wide smile and strong features waiting for him in impeccable fatigues and holding a bottle and a small cooler, Stiles smiled as he tried harder to gain distance from Wolf; who needs him; who needs him, right? Who needs the fucking perfect guy.

***  
Derek had to evaluate those from tech row with him; but how could he? It was hypocritical; he was not at his best and most of the kids from tech row were either slow enough or clumsy enough to make themselves easy targets.

Except Ku; the guy wanted to be a field agent, even if he could be one of the best tech rows ever!

And Spark; stupid too sweet for his own good kid; stupid brave, innocent Spark; Spark; skinny defenseless Spark was at his side on the last mile, and as they left the woods and the clearing appeared where the line was there he was; Silver, that bastard who preyed on younger agents until they were ruined.

That’s when he tripped and fell face first making the entire right side of his body explode in a ball of white searing pain. He took a second too long to get up and by then Spark was at the final line and in the arms of Silver. DAMN it!

He was getting checked by a doctor when Druid got close with Coach; “what do you think 110988?” coach started. “Only one of those kids wants to actually go to the field.” Coach said; he scratched his forehead and let tu a sigh. “I would only let one go and he’s the best tech row we have after the odl tech row was...” his eyes flew up and he made a face, everyone understood.

“What about this kid.” Druid offered Derek Spark’s file. “260891, he’s at the top of every drill, he’s perfect for the field.”

Derek felt something cold running down his back. “Did he asked to be sent to the field?”

“No.” druid said worried. “Actually he requested the position as tech row.”

“Good; he has nothing to do on the field.” Druid nodded and left, coach waited until the doctor told them Wolf was fine and ready to go back to full active service and he walked out.

This event; the annual mandatory physical review was the occasion to see who was friends with whom, and Wolf had noone; Laura would’ve been there few years ago; and uncle Peter, even mom or dad, and of course for a short period of time paige had been there too. Now? Now he was alone and he deserved it.

He deserved it and still it was not enough to get even for what he did to his family and to the Org.

“Why?” the question came in a soft voice. “Why you think I’m not good enough to be in the field.”

Derek took a deep breath and schooling his face to seriousness he turned to find Spark by the door. “Answer me!!” the boy said louder, “am I that useless? Am I weak?”

Derek moved one step and felt cold inside when the kid recoiled one step; his nose was bleeding and his upper lip was bruised. “What happened to you?”  
Spark looked away startled. “Some people don’t take it well. That a tech row...”

“Who…?”

“Why you want me out of the field?”

Wolf looked into his eyes. “Because you have nothing to do there, the farther you stay from a dangerous situation the better. You have no idea how it is in real life; out of training, to follow orders no matter what ad to lose people.”

“I was a prospect; and my records are the best ever! I have been around guns before you even knew what they were, and I saved your sorry ass more than once.”

Where it came from derek would never know. “You didn’t saved her!”  
Stiles gasped. “You’re better far off of the field, that’s no place for someone as soft as you. “Sweetheart”” he finished mockingly.

The boy got close. “Good thing your opinion is irrelevant.”

“You shouldn’t even try, trust me...”

“I don’t trust you.” Stiles said bitter. “You couldn’t even remember a cadet on your year. ”Derek clenched his jaw; his throat felt weirdly dry and his eyes stung; he was not expecting the jab; Jag’s face flashed in his head; her kisses; her sneaky ideas about going through doors nobody was suppoed to know, getting in places nobody should enter, asking things no cadet would’ve asked another cadet unless she knew who he was. And then Paige; and the blood and it was too much!

“You’re gonna end dead like your mother.” derek said; the words Victoria had used to make him face her, the real reason why he went after her and killed her. He never noticed the hurt expression on Stiles face or how the kid left almost in tears. PTSD sometimes comes in the worst moments.

***  
So Stiles cried for like half an hour and told the doctor it was because of his nose; once he was patched up and went out Silver was waiting for him. The guy smiled and told him he was proud and Stiles smiled again.

Still one thing he will do the next day; he’d go to Druid and Lady Hale and ask to be sent to London and into the field.

An helicopter sounded on top of them and everyone left the tents where dinner was served and followed the black unmarked device; it meant only one thing, someone was hurt, or worse, someone had been killed.

“Cora?” Stiles turned to the right; holding his side and with an expression of pain Derek was moving towards Treasure; the tech row girl was crying as she ran to the heliport. And she stopped to talk to him.

“It’s Banshee..” she said crying and holding Wolf’s shirt while he hugged her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I think we made a mistake.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think


	9. All Across the oceans blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was fighting with his words. “I-I… youre gonna get hurt.” he said all grumpy. “And I don’t want it to happen.” he wasn’t looking at him. “I just… I know I made a.. I just...” he took a breath, what was he doing? And how come he was this short of breath and why everything was hurting so much? “I feel strangely responsible for you.” he let out not understanding why.
> 
> “Oh you think you’re gonna be blamed if I end up dead?” Derek had flashes once more; looking into Spark eyes, flashes of soft smiles and sweet kisses, of tender touches and Paige calling his name when they had sex. “Nobody would blame you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah; this is the part a friend read and told me it sounds very alike to a movie with Melissa McCarthy and Miranda Hart

***

”What are we going to do?” Laura Hale looks like an adult and acts like Alpha, yeah? But let's not forget she’s only a 26 year old girl; trained to kill and all but still a young woman still figuring out things in life.

banshee came back from a run in with another group; she was supposed to protect a politician in Europe; and act like his personal assistant; she wasn't expecting the man to be part of a different organization; and to have a chinese man tailing them, the first shot hit the politician and Banshee moved forward on instinct the next three shots hit her; one in the side; one in the leg and another in the neck: Still she fought tooth and nails to get his job protected.  
At the moment laura had her head on her hands her operative was in a operating room; the bad news on this? Her earpiece was missing; her entire chip was missing with tons of info about other agent’s locations and aliases.

“I can solve it; they’ll take at least a week decoding it; I can get it back before that.” laura looked up to her brother; she had been following the annual Review on a giant screen on her wall; she saw how derek fell and then when he finally let Cora go he disappeared; the cameras found him on the gym where he hit the bag until his shirt had a bright red spot on the side; once more, he reopened is wounds in a stupid attempt to hurt himself enough to pay for his faults.

“Sweetie...” Laura turned the screen off after derek saw himself hiding the shirt in his locker. “Show me.” her arms reached for her younger brother;wanting to do what Mom used to do; comfort and calm, instead Derek pushed her making her gasp; it was a good thing that the director had amazing reflexes; it was great that She wolf was right there. “Der!”

Derek faced her with the face of a rabid animal. “Don’t call me that!!” Laura Knew that was the way Kate used to address him. “You can’t keep punishing me fort that!!”

Laura finally lost it. “OH!! I am punishing you!! am I the one still moping around and trying to get killed while me and Cora had to look from the sideline hoping today is not the day when the black helicopter brings you back in a bag!!”she kept pushing Derek over and over with every word, slapping him, and punching him. “Am I the one who had to recognize their parents remains and had to see you broken and lost? I couldn’t even protect you!! I couldn’t even console you!!”D finally groaned in pain and fell against the desk to notice his sister crying. “I had to step up pup, I had to do it because you were too lost to help and Cora is a baby; I’m doing my best Derek… don’t think I’m trying to punish you for anything that...” her voice broke. “...it was never your fault, no more than it was ours.”

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s been years Dee, it’s time to let it go.”

A knock on the door forced them to move apart just in time to see Silver and Spark marching in.   
“She wolf...” the guy said disrespectful and smirking. “I know you need someone you trust on this and me and … My Spark offer our services.”

Laura was about to speak but a disheveled Wolf moved ahead. “Are you offering to go to Europe and try to save a chip when your face is so well known with the Argents?”

Silver made a sound of derision. “You’re bleeding wolfie.”

“You’ll be dead as soon as you land there and right now we cannot risk ourselves offering the location of our logistic and... ”  
Stiles huffed. “Shouldn’t be that Ma’am Director’s call?” Spark turned his bac from Wolf and looked into She wolf. “You once told me I was the second best prospect you trained.” Laura nodded. “and I have been hidden enough so nobody knows even my name or my face.” Laura nodded once more. “Silver will be there to help me; let me go, I found a feasible way to get into their organization; With Victoria gone they’re practically making open calls. ”

Another knock on the door. “Alpha…?” Druid marched into the room followed by the Tech row that used to work with Scott. Kitsune. “Look what one of our operatives found.”  
It was a video of Derek killing Victoria; his face hidden but a blurry shot of his tattoo ws visible.

“SHIT!!” Silver turned to Derek as if he just gave them directions and unblocked sat cams over the compound of the Organization. “Seriously?”

Derek made a face but got quiet when Stiles spoke. “That’s impossible!! Treasure, Ku and I worked to delete it from every server around; I made sure Wolf was safe....” Derek turned to him for half a second. 

“The video was loaded on a secret server, they change IP every thirty seconds; there’s no way to block it or stop it;.they’re offering 125 millions of dollars for Wolf’s skin.” Kitsune said and biting her bottom lip turned to Spark. “A small library had a camera on the corner.” Lady Hale cursed. “Sorry...” Kitsune looked down alarmed.  
“NO! Sweetie!” She wolf said; the soft side of her showing. “You did great. Thank you.”  
The girl nodded and turned around; her eyes fix on Spark, obviously questioning his presence in the room. Stiles knew she’ll tell Scott as soon as she got out of the room.

“Since emo wolf has to keep his head down let us do this, please,,” Silver turned to aura with the same flirty act he used for Stiles and Laura was not buying any of it. “You might have been trained before me, 042878; but I AM ALPHA NOW!” she said; every word resounding powerfully in the office. “And you better remember your place.”

“Lady Hale.” Stiles tried again. “Let me do this, even if I die you won’t miss anything.” Silver’s hand flew to hold Stiles’ and Derek felt a cold lump in his chest.

“Don’t say that.” Silver said looking into Stiles’ face. “Come on; I’d be lost without you.” Stiles smiled at him and turned to Laura once more. 

“He’s right; if it weren’t for you my… Wolf won’t be here.” she turned to her rbother; the man had a stain of blood on his shirt where his surgery had been. “You go to the hospital now.” She said and then turned to Silver. “You’re one of our best operatives; and if you think you can do this I believe you. Be careful with Spark.”  
She faced the kid. “You can’t be caught, you hear me? You know too much! HELL!! You shouldn’t be going, but I owe you this much, and you have my trust.”

“No...” derek let ut and Stiles turned.to him.   
“I know you think I’m weak and not fit for field work, but I’m not letting your opinion change what i think of myself.”  
“This is not about self esteem, please...” the tone of mockery in his voice made Stiles frown. “As Lady Hale said, you know too much.”

“And I’d know even more coming back.” Stiles said.  
“If that’s okay with you Lady Hale.” Silver said this time respectful; apparently he learnt his lesson. “We will go to the armory now.”

“Tomorrow.” Druid said. “They will have things ready for you tomorrow.”

Laura crossed her arms. “we’re setting attacks on their known locations, every agent from Europe will do something. They’re outnumbered with good luck it’ll delay their work on the chip.” 

Stiles nodded and noticed Silver fingers still holding his hand and he turned excited with the contact.  
Silver.and Laura discussed a bit.more before the older said good bye and left the room pulling Stiles with him.  
“Be careful.” Druid said looking at Stiles.  
“I will I won't be exposed; I promise.”

Silver looked at Laura first with a proud smile she shared; then he sobered out.. “I think I have to apologize too; I know you had some connection to the old Lord Hale.”she nodded biting her bottom lip. “And if rumors about Late Director’s Hale’s pair are true… I’ll look after the last of Lilac.” he made a curt nod and turned around to walk out with Stiles.

Derek cursed and holding his side ran out of the office not caring that his superior was calling his name. “Spark!! Kid!!” Silver stopped and looked back but Stiles didn’t. “Fuck!! STOP!” Silver held his once tech row’s hand and whispered something on his ear; Spark nodded and turned taking a deep breath; he was shivering, either from nervousness or something else, Silver quietly left them alone after telling Spark he’ll be waiting for him outside.

“What?” Stiles said.

“This is not about self esteem” Derek said.

“No, Is not about self esteem is about respecting another adult!”

Derek was fighting with his words. “I-I… youre gonna get hurt.” he said all grumpy. “And I don’t want it to happen.” he wasn’t looking at him. “I just… I know I made a.. I just...” he took a breath, what was he doing? And how come he was this short of breath and why everything was hurting so much? “I feel strangely responsible for you.” he let out not understanding why.

“Oh you think you’re gonna be blamed if I end up dead?” Derek had flashes once more; looking into Spark eyes, flashes of soft smiles and sweet kisses, of tender touches and Paige calling his name when they had sex. “Nobody would blame you.”

“I know… ” he said not looking at him while he saw Victoria’s face once more; the cold of her green eyes and the red red lips smirking smug. “You’re a shame for your family; the one falling in love with someone so out of your reach; you’ll end up dead like your mother.” he said and his breathing got ragged.

Derek had no idea what happened with Spark; the next thing he knew Laura was holding his hand on their way to the hospital, words sounded but he couldn't understand; it was like hearing from under the water or in a huge cave, echo distorted most of them. “Cracked ribs; punctured lung. Bloodloss.” Oh God!! He thought, Spark got hurt..

***  
Stiles heard people coming and going; but this is a secret community of killers’ compound; rushed steps and whispered conversations is not something rare. 

Someone tried to tell him when he was packing; “did you heard that Wolf...?”

“I don’t care“ was his answer; he answered just the same when Scott tried to stop him; he had a plan and he was about to make things happen.

“Dude...” Scott whined sitting on Stiles’ bed at his father’s home waiting for the man to say good bye. 

“Don’t call me dude...” Stiles said by instinct and a painful needle pushed his way into his heart.

Scott got up: “just promise me one thing; no matter what, no matter how, you’ll take care of yourself and you will come back. ” Stiles smiled as he hugged his best friend. “I’ll try.”

Stiles dad opened the door downstairs and shouted his name and Scott turned worried. “uhoh... I don’t want to be here when he finds out, see ya.”· he jumped out the window with the grace of an animal and Stiles whispered a “coward” without heat as he walked to the door answering his dad.

The man knew even before Stiles finished his first sentence.

***  
The private jet carried them both alone; only Silver and him.  
He looked through the window; under them miles and miles of shiny blue water under them; miles and miles away from home; what if he can’t come back?

“Calm down; first times are always like this.” Silver said holding his hand and kissing it.

They landed in a small lost landing strip in the black forest where they separated, Silver flew straight to France as a cultural envoy while Stiles was supposed to go around Germany for a day or two before heading to one of the addresses released for new recruits.

“Be careful; avoid unnecessary risks.” Silver said as he gave Stiles his stuff; most of the innocent looking things were designed to be weapons; a small tourist trap looking antique looking knife that actually had a knife inside was the most notorious item. “See you in three days.” Stiles nodded and took a set of headphones wired to contact a tech row only if necessary. 

“Finally!! I don't have images and I’ve been rambling nonstop on this channel for the last ten minutes!!” it was Treasure. “Are you two there? Answer damn it!!”  
Stiles chuckled. “now I get why D-d-wolf goes rogue... With you yammering nonstop on his ear.” Stiles laughed.

“Whatever, just try not to get yourself killed, I can’t deal with two agents dying on me.” did the girl just said Lydia died? He must have made a sound because the girl hurried to clarify. “NOT LIKE BANSHEE died or anything...” she hurried to correct; and took a breath. “Why am I justifying myself?”  
Stiles smiled.

Across miles and miles of blue ocean, hidden in acres and across black soiled forest; filled with dark ominous looking trees he found himself nervous but his pulse was firm; good thing, he thought, so far away from home Stiles started his first mission.

“For you mom.” he said touching his chest and moved ahead.

***  
Derek woke up again when a tube was pushed into his chest and he howled in pain. “It is your own fault for being an idiot!” Cora said as she held his hand tightly and kissed his whitened knuckles. “It’ll be over soon Dee.”

Everything went dark and he woke up again when he could breath normally again and Laura was by his side. “Lady Hale...” he said groaning at the sting of something on his side.

“Oh!! Stupid stupid boy.” she said hugging him; she was turning in a new version of mom. “How long had that bruise been there? Didn’t you feel the pain? How come you didn’t know you had broken ribs?”

Derek tried to ignore the questions; how he felt the sting of it every now and then; how painful it was to even get into the car; how he dealt with it because twistedly he thought it was a good thing; the pain made him focus and ignore the need to go after a tech row and do something stupid “Answer me!!”  
Derek tried to shrug but it only made the pain to get worst.

“How long..?” he said instead.

Laura looked at him dead serious. ”ten days Derek… “ and looking away. “Cora left for England thinking you’ll never wake up.” the jolt his body gave on the bed made Laura burst out laughing. “It’s been like 26 hours bro, don’t worry.” and looking back she added. “you have a visitor.”

Derek saw an older woman; dressed in a patterned dress and holding a spear as a cane. “Satomi san!” Derek moved but the woman was at his side already. “I’m sorry for your loss Wolf.”

Laura did her best to hide the tears falling down her face when Derek made a keening sound and the older Lady; who had been friend’s with their mother hugged him.

“Shhh, shhh, everything will be alright.” she said and let them cry.  
***  
Satomi was the head of the Yukimura's; and they had a very good relationship with the Org: one might think two groups could never work together, but sometimes they even exchanged agents for training. Derek had been one of those in his second year; right after his mentor’s death, and Satomi had taught him personally.

“So… any suggestions?” Laura said after Satomi had gone around the compound. “I’m doing my best but with the breach in security...”

The lady had a severe face; one of those bitchy resting face; just like Derek. “I’ll give you the same advice I gave your mother; you want to know why my people know each other’s names and share more than just work with each other?” she waited for Laura to shake her head. “Because once they know each other; once they live with each other; they’re not just numbers, they’re family and everybody fights harder for family.”

Laura nodded. “I'll think about that.“  
Satomi looked at her the way only a mother would. “You’re overwhelmed girl, i get it, I still remember you with pigtails and running around leading your siblings across the yard.” Laura smiled looking down thinking maybe in the same moments of her life. “You have so much weight on you now.” the woman reached over the desk and patted her hand. “Everything else is running better than when your mother was here. Except one thing.” Laura nodded. “He needs something; someone; he has a big heart and needs to take care of something.”

“Except he doesn’t want to.” Satomi smiled as her bodyguard appeared by the door.   
“Satomi san?” he let out loud enough to be heard; she half turned and nodded.  
“just one second Devenport” she turned to Laura once more. “I have to go now sweet girl; You think I can try to convince him?” and once more Satomi sat in front of Derek; this time he was fully conscious and more composed. “Look at you.” she said maternal. “You were so brave when I met you, and only got braver with time.” Derek smiled scrunching his eyes not used to the praise. When he finally raised his eyes Satomi was looking at him while her hand caressed idly her lance disguised as a cane. 

Derek looked at her worried. “Sorry, it’s just, you remind me of your mother.” he smiled again. “I see why your sister is doing such a good job; she has the same brain your father had, you? You’re more Taliah; she was smart, but lead with the heart; you are just like her.” she touched his cheek. “Don’t think that’s a weakness; because is not.” she got up and set a bag of gummy worms in the bed side table “Those are Reishi flavored… you might need them.” She said with a wink before leaving. “Come to see me when you find out what you need.”

Three days later Derek was up even against the doctor’s advice; Cora saw him packing. “What are you doing?”   
“Peter needs help. ”Derek looked at her with a sad face. “Maybe.. Maybe it's about time for me to be Mirash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	10. Crossed all the lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the journey into the rest of their mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait; life got in the way, and I'm changing stuff.  
> this is more another setting into the fast parts so sorry if it gets boring.

***  
Stiles ran across the forest until he found a group of polish kids on their leap year, they were camping; alcohol and drugs ran freely and he offered the the pills he was given as part of his secret.

He was part of the group in three hours once he passed some of his oxy.  
He fooled around and drank some but he knew he had to be alert so he did his best to remain like that.  
Two days had passed and he was in a road driving straight to montblanc on the right way to France.

But then Gus; the guy in charge of the caravan looked at him for an hour straight. “Not for anything, but last time someone looked at me like that.. I got laid.” it was a lie, Stiles was painfully virgin still, he just wanted Gus to turn around or something.

“You party with us and then you are never hungover, are you some kind of weirdo? Do you record us or something?” he said. “take advantage of the drunk girls?”

Some more of the guys looked at him and Stiles laughed; strange thing in moments of panic that he use to laugh. “You’re scaring me man, why do you want me to get drunk? Consent is important Gus...”

But that night he had to actually drink like the rest; his third day of journey, his first night in France he was wasted and fighting to keep his eyes open.

He finally succumbed to intoxication and started goofing around; a girl got close hugged him and kissed him, Stiles responded by instinct.

After few moments music faded and all he could hear was loud noise.  
People were moving too fast and things turned into a blur.

Then he was pulled into one of the rooms and the door closed.  
What he had done… he ruined his first mission.

***

Derek landed in the black forest too, only safe landing strip for The Org since it was all manual; only one guy there to pick him up and low risk of attacks. “you’re expected past the montblanc by tomorrow…” the guy left his log on the desk and turned around to get the keys for the fiat 500 he got for Derek.  
It was not his intention to look, he just noticed Silver’s alias and then a “Thomas” that had to be Spark. 

“You got it easier than the guy with Jonathan…” the guy said offering keys and a huge backpack. “Poor bastard left on foot, even with the snow, and only had a basic F2000 pack, at least you have F1.. plus!. “ he looked at derek with a smirk. “Privileged bastard.” the man moved to get even more stuff for the agent.

The F packs were a designation for the complexity of them; F1 was the kind of packs James Bond gt; all the good stuff, nice car, five stars hotels and lots of help; not often given to an operative thought, F 2 and 3 were medium sized packs with lots of stuff you might need; most of it were designed for tailing someone and proper spy job not assassin's; FE or F2000 were basic packs for people out of training that gave them a fake ID, some money basic accommodations and few weapons, most of them non mechanical ones; not even a fire arm was included in such packages.

Imagine Derek’s surprise when his kid was going into the Argents’ group without means to defend himself. “Damn it!!” he said furious as he rolled his eyes to himself; his bags were taken; his car started and he and the guy picking him up parted at the same time in different directions.  
Derek moved around knowing that Spark had to travel with guys his age he asked around for tourists.  
“Why would you care?” asked a man. “Only polish drunk kids around; drugs, cheap alcohol, easy access to as...” the drunk guy said as Derek once more rose his glass and abandoned the pub.

He drove down the road to a camping site in middle of nowhere where polish music was loud and laughter was stupid; he aw as a guy pulled Spark by the arm into the small hut where everyone was staying, apparently and he rushed.

He entered pretending to be drunk too and held the man by the neck speaking in fast german.  
“Have you seen my husband?” he let out. “We fought because a girl sucked my dick and he left me...and...” he turned to the bed where a n already half naked Spark was laid down. “tun Sie meinem Mann?” he let out before punching the guy and sending him tumbling out of the room.  
“No, no please...” the boy tried to cover himself; Derek rolled his eyes furious; he took off his jacket, wrapped it around a half naked Spark and carried him out of the room into his tiny car; went back and picked everything marked with The Org’s logo and left.

He had to carry him upstairs in the hotel room. 

“Sie muss immer aus der Reihen tanzen!” he said at the curious way a guy was looking at him on the elevator; it was no lie; his Spark liked to do thing as bit differently.

He slept dressed; near Spark as the kid came down a hell of a trip. 

The kid woke up the next morning and groaned. “Tell me at least you wore a condom...” he groaned.

“God No!! I wouldn’t touch you” ok, it hurt a bit to hear the guy saying it in that tone, especially when he recognized the voice.

“What the fuck are you doing here? You’re blowing m’cover?” he rolled over and felt the world spinning.  
“Easy, I just had to...” whatever he was about to say was forgotten when Stiles turned around without thinking exposing his morning wood. “Oh!! Come on!!!”Derek turned and Stiles let out a chirp of surprise. “What the hell man… I’m just trying to help…!” the -I wish you weren’t torturing like that- was left to himself.  
Stiles held his head after hastily pulling the blanket over his crotch. “Yeah, yeah.. I always forget how repulsive you find me.” his voice broke without wanting it. “OH.. ‘m gonna throw up.” in a second Derek was there holding a trash can for him and rubbing circles on his back. Confusing Stiles, making it impossible for him to Hate Derek Hale.  
“Easy… you’ll feel better in a couple hours.” he moved away with the trashcan and brought a bottle f of water and aspirins. “I wish you had stayed home...”

“As what? A tech row? Or you wanted me out of this completely?”

“Neither...” Derek said and after a beat of silence. “... and both, I wish you were somewhere safe...”  
Stiles was still feeling green around the gills. “I am where I have to be; I’m an operative as much as you.”

“But while nobody has to worry about me...” Derek said once more thinking about still warm blood dripping on his hands while the body where the blood was coming from grew cold. “No more… ” he said feeling his resolve breaking.”I want it to end..” he whispered and then his eyes turned away and he kept talking. “Damn it! Is it so hard to do what you’ve been asked? For once?”

Stiles got up and moved towards Derek. “I don't understand you, one second you sound like you care for me; the next you’re an asshole, I don’t want you to tell me everything but at least tell me what I did to you?”he as so close to derek he could touch him but the older guy moved one step to the side ad hid his eyes.  
“Go, you have to go. MOVE!!” Derek wasn’t even looking at him and Stiles huffed with an ugly smirk on his face before moving to the door. Derek only heard the mumbled words and the door slamming closed is what took him out of his flash this time and he feared he had ruined everything.

Spark went back to the hut where the rest were still partying with more pills to share and a renewed hate for Derek

He found them looking at him weirdly. “What?” he asked and then one of the girls said the guy presented himself as his husband. Stiles chuckled. “In his dreams; he used to pay my bills but I’m not ready to settle down with someone older. Even less that sourwolf.” he rolled his eyes and made a face and everyone laughed.

That covered things up until they got to France; the second they got into a decent sized city Stiles changed vehicles, got on a bus and moved to the destination he had marked.  
News flashes were seeing in every station, high speed chases on streets, people found dead in warehouses and others fighting with knives on streets, yet not a single face in the recordings. “Go tech Row!” he whispered with a smile.

The house was empty; when he found the address and entered;Stiles heard nothing when he was taken down; he woke up in a dark room, with another guy with his head covered tied to a chair in front of him. “Il est éveillé!” someone sid and an older man stood in front of him.  
Stiles had seen his face before; Gerard Argent; he knew the guy. “This is not a popular destination for a kid your age...” he said. “Nineteen, in a strange city, in a strange country, in an isolated place...”

“I heard you might have a job for someone with vision. ” Stiles said and Gerard smiled. “I just need to make money fast and I don’t care how.” he heard the sound of a punch and someone grunting. He tried but his eyes moved on his own accord to the left where there had been movement. 

“I think you got the address you were looking for wrong.” Gerard said. “We are not interested in kids like you.”

“I’m better than what I look like.” Gerard in person got close. “My daughter says she knows you...”

“I went to school with like 8000 other people I don’t know...”

“Awww, prospect, a girl always hope she had left a mark...”

“You did..” Stiles said. “Because of you my year was dismissed.” and with a smirk. “Thanks to you I have no way to go to college and no future at all!!”

“Okay then...” Gerard said looking into his daughter’s face. “We’ll take you among those for tryouts.” he spoke in a perfect fast french that stiles couldn’t understand. “Of course there’s still the matter of your presence here when we finally got something interesting in hands.” a door opened and most of them marched out leaving the people tied to chairs. “We only need three of you, we’ll be waiting in Balbronn tomorrow.” he marched out. “Good luck gentlemen, but you must know that among you all there are innocents.”

The door closed and the lights went off: he could hear people pulling their ropes and groaning and grunting with the effort; stiles moved his hands the way he had practiced a million times, turning them around so the rope got loose enough to pull one finger out and the rest was easy. He untied his legs in a couple minutes and he was leaving, when he noticed a girl tied to a char; she had dried blood on her hair and had been crying, Stiles looked at her in the eyes and she started whimpering. “Let me go,. Please… I was going to meet my mom and someone took me, please...” she sobbed. “I just want to go back to my mom...” her sobs were horrible and Stiles got close and untied her and was leaving when the girl held his hand; Stiles looked at her to notice blood in her legs that disappeared under her skirt. 

“I’ll take you out but then, you’re on your own.” he said and pulled the girl by a hand. The house was inside a park of some kind and he felt lost. Looking around noticed few things; Sun at his left, so yeah he had to go to the other side until he found a road; his backpack was missing and he had nothing absolutely nothing now. “Okay, as you can see I have not much… you go south; you’ll find something I bet; call the police and tell them about this, or whatever, some others could be in danger.”a dark skinned guy passed near them on his way into the forest when the first shot was heard.

“They left your stuff back there; I saw them...” the girl said and stiles noticed her shivering.

“Wait here.” he ordered pulling the girl toward the trees. “I’ll get my backpack and a coat for you.” and he disappeared

As he got close to the cabin he heard shots and the sound of a fight, people talking in several languages as a bunch of guys in black clothes were cleaning the place. Stiles noticed the blonde head of Katherine; Jag was there; what was this?

He sneaked into the house and took his backpack before anyone could hear. “Where’s the Hale’s reject?” someone asked.

“We’ll catch him at the church; he sure is going to be there at the front of the line...” Kate said smirking and changed mags on her uzi. “Tracy will get anything he could be carrying anyways...”Kate said and turned to see the backpack gone. “See?”Stiles got a black jacket from one guy at the door and got it for the girl who by the time he went back was still waiting in the same place. Stiles noticed she wasn’t shivering anymore and until he got there she looked almost inpatient.

Everything just clicked in Stiles head. “Tracy!” he said getting close and wrapping the coat around her shoulders. “Let’s go..” he held her hand.

“Where are we going?” Stiles turned his head.  
“Look Tracy, I’m taking you to the road from there you have to find your way i have keep moving.” he had called her three times by that name and she didn’t noticed it. 

“But, I don’t want to be alone...” she whimpered and Stiles just kept walking. Once on the road he pointed one way and then moved the other way.

He turned around and saw when the girl fished out a phone from her dress and huffed. “It’s me...” she said looking around . “he just left me behind, the asshole...” Stiles frowned at those words; whatever the girl hears; she just hid his phone and started walking in the direction stiles has taken; he just faced east and started moving: northeast was his destination; and he had to hurry up.

***

Derek moved to France in the most ridiculous small car ever; the second he left the first hotel everybody looked at him funny; Spark had left the room minutes before him and everyone had seen the young man storming out after telling him to leave him alone.

His face usually covered in dark stubble was now clean shaven and had thick rimmed glasses; he was a different person, also he was walking slowly and a bit hunched so he was not as tall as he usually was; he also was walking around like any other person. Everything to not let himself be noticed

Except that he had to be going to the eurotunnel to get to London. While waiting for his train he noticed a couple guys searching the station; Ennis’ men, he could recognize their type anywhere, Derek hid and waited, by reflex he got his earpiece on and searched for a quiet and secluded place; the train entered the station and over the ruckus it caused he heard the sound of The diary of Jane came in his earpiece; an undercover agent was in communication; maybe someone was in trouble. “I’m following an agent; Tracy; she’s supposedly taking me to the lab where they have banshee’s chip is.” he heard as he got up and marched to the train and stopped dead on his tracks when the conversation carried on.  
“SPARK!!” the tech row squawked. “You’re infiltrating them do not engage I repeat Lady Hale orders is DO NOT engage one of them; do not blow your operation.”  
“My mission is to take the item back and take down as many as possible.”  
“Spark.” Lady Hale was on the line now. “You’re supposed to go into their operations and see what they got out of that chip,then you can retrieve it and come home, DO NOT blow your cover.”

“Hey you...” someone asked Derek to get up in english and he blinked. “NO sé ingles.”

The guys looked at him and moved forward. That’s when the earpiece sounded again.  
“It’s an easy target...”the unmistakable sound of a shot was heard and Derek held his breath in the exact moment the door was closing; he turned around and left the station.  
“Is it that hard for you to obey an order?” Derek let out on the way to the stairs again. “Are you there?” but he couldn’t hear a thing.

***  
Stiles had Tracy on the floor after taking her gun; his ears were ringing; she had fired very close to his ear and missed for mere millimeters.

Stiles was now in the crossroad he feared; he dad to do it; he had to kill her; he had to fight, stop her, silence her, incapacitate her.and it had to be done efficiently and fast, to ensure the success of his job. But right when his finger was pressing the trigger he heard the muffled sound of a boot. “What the fuck?! I thought you wanted to go to your mom!!”he said. “Sorry I don’t have time for you.” he closed his eyes and pressed the trigger killing her.

He pulled h headphones off of his ears and turned them down when his tech row and someone else were shouting. Then he looked around and noticed the place where the sound had come; a dark shadow was looking at him; he pulled the girl to a side of the road and half covered her with snow and took all her personal effects; so the bod can’t be recognized easily; he took her money and made a cross with his gun over her body. “Rest in peace sweetie.” he said feeling like shit before moving once more.

He started moving again and once he was far enough he took his headphones and changed songs. “Eye in the Sky” started, such a cheesy song, but anyone on the other side would know, he was being followed.

Behind him while he changed busses kate was on the phone; the Hale’s rejects seems to be the one for the job… he already finished that idiot Tracy.”

“Perfect, what about the other issue?”

Kate had a smile on her face this time; “that one is going perfectly as planned; with good luck we’ll have every channel, every file, every name and every location.”she said. “Just give me a day and I’ll have him working for us by will.”

“Better be quick.”warned her father. “There are a defector.”

“Who’s the rat bastard?”

The voice on her ear went glacial cold . “Chris.”

***  
Since the compound was in radio silence from europe there was almost no activity for agents; and Scott will use that time to get close to a girl; big brown eyes; dimples and the sweetest smile ever in the most perfect face… if you ask Scott because he’s a sap.

Problem was the blond tall and snarky guy with her at all times; both always speaking either in japanese or French and nobody except Banshee and Treasure could understand them. And Stiles, bright too smart for his own good Stiles; Scott thought as he turned to the headquarters. He heard a grunt and the girl was on the floor. “Damn it Asimov!”

The guy didn’t move to help her up. “Stop getting distracted. Would you do that with Victoria around?” Scott heard the name and it made his think about something but what? Does he knows a Victoria here?

“I know.. I just...”she let ot a sigh and looking down and biting her lips nervously added. “I like them; they’re nice people...”

“Is our job, one simple job.” he said. “It’ll be done in no time.”  
Scott frowned; what was their plan?” so he followed them a couple days; saw them hiding in places and one might think they were hiding to make out or more, except for the packages they carried always,

But then Lady Hale ordered him to get to her office now. He was going back into active duty.  
“We’re sending you to Mexico.” Lady Hale said looking tired and done with it. “A kid was kidnapped and his parents only got a finger, please present yourself with Druid, he’ll give you all the things you might need.”  
Scott was out of the complex in a private plane, small and discrete.  
He got stuck in DF for ten days without a clue of where to find his mark because without reason his tech row stopped communicating with him.

***


	11. Broke all rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura was still on the phone when the bolo was out Wolf/110788 was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

***  
“We want you to help us find the murderers of my wife and my mother.” Chris Argent said once Stiles arrived to the house they gave him as destination.

He was given a small cheap apartment in the city so he could work at his own pace and not get in the way of the Argent’s big plans.

He walked out the door searching for cameras and found a dozen, marched to a store and came back with essentials and scanned the surroundings when a blond head called his attention; silver was there, Stiles smiled and moved to buy something else before going back to his place.  
He run upstairs and turned on the light, then prepared coffee and waited; he hung curtains and dusted a bit half hiding the camera in a corner with the corner of the rail by the time he turned Silver was there smiling.

Stiles moved a hand to his lips to prevent him from talking and pointed to the camera.  
Silver nodded and.moved to the wall away from it and hugged him.

“Everything fine?” Stiles nodded not letting the older agent go  
“I found wolf in Germany but aside of that everything is fine.”Stiles let go and moved away while preparing things for the kitchen so the camera saw at least a part of him at all times.

“You infiltrated them rather fast..” Silver said with a smile on his face.. “I knew you’d be good at this.” he said when Stiles was once more around him.  
“I’ll be meeting Kate tomorrow; and they’ll tell me what I’m gonna be working with.” they heard a knock on the door and Stiles turned to the door to see it opening as a man walked in as if it were his place.  
“Look at that!! The looser from School who thought he was better than me...”said in mockery Jackson Whittemore walking as if he owned the place. “What was your name?” 

“Thomas Greenberg.” he said furious. “You should know we shared lacrosse team for three years.”  
Jackson sneered. “I was captain I never really care for benchwarmers.”

“I guess that’s why you didn't got to the second part of the trails, huh? ” Jackson was pissed and marched to him with intend; Stiles panicked at the idea of Jackson finding Silver but the older man was gone by the time he turned.  
Without worry he changed stances so fast Jackson stopped and looked at him. “What happens with you?”  
“there ‘s a camera in that corner.” Stiles said half pointing with his head. “I don’t want to be kicked out for fighting,.” that stopped Jackson too. “When did they hired you?”

“I was recruited in London, I was there after graduation.”he looked around and made a motion with his hand asking if there were microphones. Stiles shrugged. “How’s Lydia.”  
“I don’t fucking know...” Stiles answered not really thinking, he forgot he had no information on how she was. “I was kicked out almost at the same time than you.” he just made a noise and changed his face.  
“I really wanted to be part of that you know? I heard my biological parents had died as operatives...”

“Who cares...” Stiles said moving to get a bottle of cheap whiskey out of his bag; the kind his father used to drink.and opened it offering Jackson a serving. They drank silently. “At least I’m not all alone here...” Stiles said and jackson looked at him and tightened his lips; knowing the bastard Stiles considered it a smile.  
Once he was alone he took a deep breath; how fast Silver had disappeared! He took his headphones and searched one song specifically. The one used to let others know he was now alone.  
He turned after the lights were off and almost died seeing a shadow there. He squawked and jumped startled as the shadow shushed him.  
“wolf?!?!” Stiles let out in a whisper as he moved closer to block the little bit of camera that could capture him. “Your jag is here, you should...” he never let out the last of it because derek held him by his jacket and pressed him against the door.  
“Shut up!!”  
“Or what? Are you going to hit me?“ Spark warned him. “I could shout your name and have six of them here to get you.” derek let out a sigh and moved back but his face didn’t relaxe. “This is my contract Derek.” it was the first time he used his real name and the older agent blinked a couple times. “You shouldn’t be here...”  
“NO I shouldn’t but you’re being reckless!!” Derek said raising his arms. “Did you got hurt?”  
“No, I’m not actually useless, just so you know...” Stiles said.  
Derek moved away. “I found two mics, one was right under the thermostat i raised the temperature, the noise is going to be enough to stop it, the second is by the window of your bedroom, right now the window is open so your voice will be drowned... ”  
Stiles was looking at him with a face of pure disbelief. “How long have you been here?” Stiles said getting close enough to touch him. 

Derek pushed him once more before moving away. “Enough to check the cameras and make sure to put magnets around to blur their recordings...”  
Stiles scoffed following him. “I was going to do that.” Derek felt the push and did his best to not let the kid move him.

”Well you didn’t...” Derek pushed him too and moved to check on the bag he had left forgotten on the table. “You thought Shampoo and...” a box of condoms fell off the bag. “This were more important.”

Stiles moved to get it and looked to Derek’s face. “None of your business.” he said before changing subjects. “You shouldn’t be showing your face around here.”  
Derek finally moved closer again since they still had to keep their voices down. “I would be on my way to England if it weren't for your lack of survival instinct.”

Stiles sputtered a bit out of frustration. “I’m doing just fine without you.”his hands raised as if to punch Derek.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and a bunch of guys in commando gear entered with guns, Derek reacted the second the door creaked and attacked Spark; one punch had his lip bleeding, the kid received the punch but attacked back, if you’d have seen them when the door opened you’d only see a pair of guys fighting, Derek shouted. “Tu paieras pour ça” and jumped out the window.

***  
Cora Hale was sitting at her desk and playing with a fidget spinner when the phone call entered.  
“Hello…?” she said not even paying real attention.  
“Hello sweetheart.” she recognized her uncle. “How are you? How is school?”she stiffened; she knew what this was about. Nobody might have noticed it since it was the protocol; when an agent was calling from a not secure line they'll use some kind of relatives story.

“Hello uncle, school is fine...how are you?” she motioned for one of the other tech rows to get close. “how’s the gallery?”

“OOH! That’s why I’m calling I asked for a special delivery and it never arrived, can I speak to your sister?”

“Sure uncle...” she redirected the call to Laura and left someone else on her station as she ran out to see director Hale in her office and hear about her brother.

She entered the office when Laura was holding the phone. “The package didn’t arrived...”she said. “Uncle; I’ll check, don't’ you have the receipt? You should call the company...” Laura said rubbing her face already.  
“I’ve tried but there’s nothing here… ”

Laura was still on the phone when the bolo was out Wolf/110788 was missing.

***  
Ennis had her right hand around his best assassin’s waist as she was perched on his lap as he read the report brought to him by a mousy looking secretary. “Look at this love...” he said and the woman mewled as she moved around to see the paper, a picture of four of their guards dead on the entry of the eurochannel. 

“I know who did this...” the woman said. “But he’s dead… stoneface did it.” she tried to climb off. “I recognize the style, is not common, you had to be Superman to do it like that.”

Ennis let ous a low chuckle holding her in place. “Someone else… I saw someone else doing it, on a sewer in New york a couple years ago.” The woman on top of him mewled again and rubbed his torax, the places where the scars of the explosion were. “they passed on top of me to get to what was left of that stupid little girl.”

Kali got up, her bare foot were silent in the carpeted floor and came back with her tablet, she perched herself on top of Ennis again. “Which one?” she asked showing him the images from the explosion and Derek’s face appeared on the screen; blurry and dark and almost recognizable. “This one” he said pointing.

Kali only saw the death girl’s face and then another man running toward them when Ennis had already been stabbed. “The one after the old shit?” Ennis nodded looking to the frame where the man they were looking at was in front of Gerard Argent. The man hadn’t even moved a finger to help him.he didn’t even covered himself, he stood there smiling smugly as his me and Ennis himself risked their lives. “Let’s call them then” Kai asked snuggling close to him; holding him close as if afraid of losing him.

Ennis made a noise and caressed her back. “Let’s call Deukalion, he’d tell us what to do.”  
***

Stiles saw how the glass shattered and he fell on his knees gasping, blood was dripping from his lips as he tried to get his gun; the one given to him by his new bosses and face whoever was coming into the room; he’d have time to think about Derek latter.

“Put that thing down kid...” a man with greying hair said. “Who was that?”

Stiles let out a deep breath as he groaned from the floor. “I don’t know, I was sure I was alone after Jackson left...” he waited for his breathing to go back to normal.  
“Jackson?” asked the man; Stiles analyzed him; graying hair; blue eyes and thin lips, rugged face, a couple of scars, so at ease with guns it was obvious what he did for a living.

Jackson appeared behind the man; eyes big and expression surprised.“It’s true Mr. Argent.” Stiles turned to see him; he knew who he was. “He was with me; we had a couple beers,I wasn’t even ten minutes at my apartment when I got called out.”

Stiles finally got up; Chris Argent was in front of him; ruthless, heartless, cold blooded killer Chris Argent; the one who allegedly got rid of almost 200 innocents in Mexico because someone had messed with his father’s interests. 

Because you must understand one thing about the Argents; The organization’s main enemies; they have no qualms about killing innocents if it served their business or meant any kind of benefit for them; aka they killed whoever and whatever that stood on their way. 

“You were trained by the org, right?” he turned to a side and nodded to one of this men, the guy put down his rifle and ran out of the room , Stiles could hear the static of his communicator before he finally answered cleaning the blood from his lip. 

“Yeah.. those assholes tossed me out the day a fire burned a building in the compound...” he caught his words right there; did they know where the secret compound on the east coast was? . “And before you ask? No I don’t know where ti is, every bastard I’ve ever say that much asked me if I knew where the secret compound was.” he felt dizzy and did his best to hide it; Derek had sucker punched him in full force.

Chris argent got close and checked on his pupils before the men started dripping out of his apartment; Argent moved to the window and pulled the curtain freeing the camera. “We might have to add a couple security measures in our buildings..” he turned around and left the room.

Somewhere else Kate and her dad were watching. “Do we have a confirmation? Asked the old man while taking a pill from a small box.

“Yes, She sent a message; the brother is missing.”

The man’s eyes flashed as he fixed them on his daughter. “How do you feel about your toy?”

The woman made a face; nothing important was mentioned to her. “I guess we could use the same idiot twice to fuck them over.” she smiled and kept changing images. “Here… I believe it’s him” she said watching what they had from Stiles’ apartment frame by frame.

“Last time it was him, right?” Kate nodded and searched another set of frames. “Yes, daddy, in Germany, people at the hotel said he was with a whore and too drunk to be quiet.”

She turned from the screen at the sight of Derek stumbling with a lite body in his arms.

“And the guy from tonight?” the man asked in his calculating voice. Kate changed images to have a recording in thermal sensors. Two bodies around the same height, one lite, the other far bulkier; both being pushed around by the other. 

“Seems like the kid is saying the truth they were very violent.” she said turning to the screen once more. 

“Is our people still following him?” the old man asked and Kate nodded once more changing images on the screen to a camera moving shakily while following a dark form ahead. Her father smiled but then something called his attention.

“There in the corner...” he pointed to a small screen showing in a loop the thermal image of the kid; Tom apartment. “What is that other thing on the corner?”Kate maximized the image, there was still a man inside of the apartment with the boy, hidden in a small space, probably the garbage shuttle 

“Call your brother NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're still reading, please let me know...


	12. All for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lie and the fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I went missing, RL hit me hard, and I got sick; I promise I'll update often and with decent lenght

***  
Stiles waited until everything was calm to move into his bedroom once more, too wired to try to sleep he ast on the bed and let ot a sigh; he was scared and wanted to call home; what if they got Derek? What if they got Silver? What if what Derek did ended up with Silver Killed? What if derek gets killed… hi started hyperventilating when the sound of steps on the main room called him out of it; his breath was still raggedy when he took his gun and marched out of the room; silver was standing there with a stupid proud smile on his face. “Look at you… operative Spark.” he said smiling and Stiles blushed. “What was he doing here?”

Stiles finally relaxed and whispered an I don’t know. “I should get going then, in case...” Stiles heard it first; whispered voices and steps outside his door; he rolled his eyes but Silver smiled, kissed his lips and pulled him against the wall pulling his shirt up and pressing his pelvis together.

That's what Chris Argent and his men saw as they opened the door once more, Stiles Silver against him breathing hard. “What?” Stiles said his brain catching up in a split second. “Nobody said i couldn't invite a friend over...”

One of the guys behind Argent actually snickered and their boss turned with a murderous stare. Before forcing everyone to go out.

“You think they’ll come back?” Stiles asked and Silver nodded. “You should stay for a while...” Silver nodded as he took off his jacket and shirt. “I know.” mumbled against his face and carried Stiles to bed, he chuckled at the face the kid had and getting on top of him whispered on his skin. “If they caught me up in here there are more cameras than the ones inside.”

So Stiles had to close his eyes and think about every gross and unsexy thing in history in order to not react to Silver on top of him and moving in what could be considered rutting. At some point the man chuckled. “What?” Stiles asked mortified.

“I’m getting kinda offended here… ” he said giving Stiles lower region a look and both of them smiled. In the end Silver moved to a side and held Stiles close for a while. “This feels great, you know?” he said and stiles hummed almost asleep; days of constant awareness catching up with him now that he had someone he trusted close. “Stay until morning?” whispered Stiles and fell asleep.

Silver kissed his head smiling and did his best to sleep too.

***

Derek jumped out of the window and ran kicking himself internally for being so stupid; he landed on his feet with a grace someone that big and bulky shouldn’t have. He ran into a square and the cafes around it were perfect to hide; filled to the top at the end of the day he tossed his jacked in the first bin he passed and took off his cap, he turned and saw a group of four men searching for him; he just turned and saw a girl alone reading the paper, he moved to her and bent to kiss her cheek. “Sorry it got late...” he said sitting across from her.

“Nothing to be sorry...” the woman said in perfect french as he did. “Except for the kiss, I don’t like to be kissed by strangers.”

Derek smiled his best more charismatic smile. “Aww, then i should introduce myself.”

“Not interested..” the girl said raising a hand to call for someone when the rushing men passed hear her and Derek ducked a bit more. “You’re running away from someone!” she said with a smile a sparkly eyes of interest. “What did you steal?”

“Nothing!” Derek tried smiling too as the guys passed the café and moved down the street. “I’m an innocent tourist that’s too scared of being alone in one of the most beautiful cities in France.”

The girl smiled, her brown eyes made him remember someone else. “Yeah… not buying it.” Derek chuckled.

“You caught me; I’m a spy..” he said with a smile and a wink and the girl’s brown eyes gleamed with laughter. 

“Yeah not buying it either.”

“I’m serious… I’m escaping them..” his head pointed to the men. “I’m using you as my cover..”

The girl threw her head back; one of her long tanned legs extended as if she were posing for a picture. “I almost believe you...”

“You should..” Derek said once more seeing how the men following him had lost all trail and were now turning around the corner. 

“This is the moment when you use a smartass line like*come with me if you want to live*” she said and Derek arched an eyebrow.

“I said Spy not a murder robot from the future...” the girl laughed again.

“I’m tempted to believe you, but your geek is showing.. What about the aura of mystery surrounding spies?”

“You got me.” Derek said “Then I leave.. But I do think you’re cute and wish we could know each other better.” he let the words hanging as he moved; the girl smiled and looked down to see a small stain of blood on the table’s edge.

She smiled for a second before the men passed again; all of them talking to some sort of communication device. “He’s gone, we lost him, no we don’t have confirmation, we don’t know if it's the Hale Boy”

The girl gasped as her eyes flew to the table and to the guy marching calmly to the corner where the guys coming back could find him just fine; she got up throwing some bills to the table and taking her hat, a Panama and ran after the guy; she caught up with him and put the hat on him pulling him by the arm.

“Guarda caro, dimenticato il suo cappello. ” she said and pulled him down to get into a small shop. 

“Grazie Amore mio...” Derek said smiling in a way that had the girl weak on the knees as he held her close inside the store. “ti piaccio, lo sapevo.” 

The girl cackled and slapped him on the chest.“Shut up!!”Outside a rush of steps passed, most of Argent’s men were running back to wherever they were coming from. Derek let go of the girl and moved to the door. “I kinda believe your story now.. Go figure...” she said and biting her lower lip looked at him with the same sparkle; the light of the twilight through the shop windows hitting her eyes and making them look like pools of warm honey, and it made derek smiled, not the false smiles he was used to, no a real one, one of those smiles only his sisters and Paige ad seen in the last years.

“Thank you...” she blushed adorable and lowered his head. She reminded him of someone; and Paige’s brave smile came to his head with a wave of pain. 

“Hey..” she touched his face and Derek came back to this moment. “You're bleeding.” the man gasped and looked down; his dark shirt had a wet spot, and he blinked stupidly not understanding. “Do you need...”

Derek moved to the door and turning only to thank her. She moved fast and hel his hand the second he was about to go out. “This is my shop; okay? I’m jennifer, if you need anything? I’m here I live upstairs.”

Derek nodded and left. His head was swimming with images of stiles hurt; with blood on his lips like Paige had been; groaning in pain like Paige, getting paler by the second for the blood loss, just like her.

He ran and spent minutes checking around until he found two guards. Speaking in french. “Did you hear it?” one said to the other before lighting a cigarette. “...and he had a guy in his apartment not an hour after Argent himself checked.” both were chuckling. “I think poor Argent saw more than he could manage.” both chuckled again.”apparently rth old fart and the bitch had inside but they ended up leaving it alone .. i guess the little whore is too kinky.” more laughter.

“Shut up..” the second one said when static were heard on his radio,

The first one shook his head . “he ordered the drones down and only one channel of communications is on. Just emergencies.”

“Why?”

“The fuck I know.”

Derek climbed the building easily and cut wires on more than one floor of cameras, then entered Stiles’ apartment, moved quietly to his room to find Silver in the bed, shirtless next to the kid, his kid!

He blinked, frowned and the left.

He had no right to be possessive of his kid, just as Silver had no right to do this to the kid.

***

Stiles woke up with a yawn so ridiculously big his jaw cracked; he turned Silver was not there but found a note. “you know where to find me” written in it and the coffee maker full of delicious fresh coffee, he smiled and marched to the counter with a smile; something was wrong, he just knew, something wasn't quite right.

He noticed a man sitting n his table and a gun on the surface. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing ; Mr. Argent sent me to make sure you didn’t have more interesting visitors...”

Stiles was wearing only boxers that certainly didn’t cover much and it was chilly. “Yeah? Is there a rule about sex partners?”

“There’s a rule against having unexplained, potential risks in your apartment the day you arrive.” and with a cruel smirk. “We have to be sure you’re fine.”

“I’m fine now, leave.” he ordered.

The guard smiled. “First? You don’t order me; I’m going to be waaay over you in the chain of command” the man’s smirk made Stiles uncomfortable. “Second, even if i don’t give a shit for your sorry ass, I can’t, I’m supposed to take you to your first assignment.” Stiles let out a sigh through his nose. 

“Perfect I’m going to shower… and then… we can go.” the guy snorted. 

“This is Europe, don’t waste water.” Stiles could hear the man mumbling about disrespectful americans as he ran to the shower, he had his head clear but pretended to be tired and sore, which really made the poor guard uncomfortable; he walked to the car and kept quiet until they arrived.

“There you are…!” Kate said with a stupid smile. “The kid who was a better tech row than I was...”  
Stiles huffed. “You were, a little nerd good behind a computer.”  
“So were you.” Stiles spat with anger.

Kate laughed. “No Tommy, I didn’t; I was set as tech row because nobody trusted me with a gun… you know? Is not in me to let my marks live.” she was called back and someone else appeared. 

“Is this the genius you think can give us our vengeance?” Kate nodded. “He doesn’t looks like much.”  
Kate smirked. “Trust me he is good.”

“Let me tell you a Story, Thomas.” the woman sid and it was an old Lady; her short hair was not glamorous or fashionable, she was dressed like a man and the wrinkles in her face gave the impression of someone extremely cranky. “years ago when the business for our families started… we were doing nothing wrong, we were so nouvelle that we didn’t even had bodyguards of guns.”

“But two females appeared one day after one of our bosses killed a DEA guy.”

“Kate’s mother was one of the agents, if you have to know, the only one amongst us with the knowledge to kill. The females tried to stop us; they were from your org…” she said spitting the word as if it tasted bad. “ but she dragged one of them to hell with her last breath.Kate and her brother grew up without a mother, my business partner lost her soulmate. ” there was something sickening proud on her face. “She showed us the way...” 

“The last one they killed is my brother’s wife, not long ago.” added Kate from her place in the back and the woman turned. “What?”

“I need you to leave this room girl.” she scoffed but the woman didn’t stopped looking at her. “NOW!”

On her radio Stiles could hear the voice of a man. “Let Araya work Kate.” the woman huffed and left the room throwing daggers at the older lady with her eyes.  
“We know who trained you.” she said getting closer and turning to the only one left inside the room with stiles and her, a tall dark and menacing man. “I know who trained you, do you? Have you any idea how special you are?” 

Stiles blinked a couple times before marching ahead and passing her moved to the far wall. “No…? But.. do you have any idea how creepy and cult like that sounds?”

“You really have no idea who he was, right?” Stiles understood right there that this was all against the Hale family once more, but he had to pretend.  
“No and I don’t really care the bastard didn’t even came back when they kicked me out.”

“Bitterness… I can work with bitterness...” she said. “You do know what those little things in the ear do, right?” Stiles nodded. “And you know that the information from those is just… let's say hard to get… but we have you, brilliant boy trained by the heir of Alpha and Mirash.”

“Let’s speak clearly… okay? What do you need from me?” Stiles said to the woman. “I don’t think I can get information of the thingy… not without...” he gave them a ridiculous list of material to pretty much build a computer from scratch.

He had three days until the pieces were delivered, he could go back to his apartment and wait, he thought, util Araya spoke again. “One more thing Thomas...” Stiles turned feeling something cold in his stomach. “No more secret lovers at your apartment, two the same night?” she shook her head and the guy behind her snorted a laugh. ”We have cameras kid, and microphones, and drones, you won’t be alone ever.”

“What am I supposed to do?” he let out trying to make her nervous.

“What boys had been doing since the beginning of time.” she moved a hand up in a to and fro motion.

***  
Derek moved quietly, not thinking, not really paying attention, went to his hiding place and slept, he wanted to ignore the fact that he felt hurt.

It was it was not it was not surprise it was not surprise or anger, it was hurt; Spark sleeping next to that asshole who used others like wipies.

The idea of his kid disappointed and angry when he woke up in Derek’s room, drunk, ruffied and feeling sick yet angry… and then he was relaxed and calm wrapped in Silver's arms.

He punched the wall feeling something cracking inside. He huffed.

The view of his bloody hand brought images to his head; Paige holding his fist. “what the hell is wrong with you?!” she started crying the tears he didn’t let out while wrapping his knuckles in white gauze.

“You should have been more calmed; being a mentor is not a joke...” she said with a one sided smile and a twinkle in her eyes as Derek told her about the stupid kid.   
“Virgin.” she said with a face of defiance; as if expecting the joke as she offered him her hand. But the second Derek touched her skin he gasped at the sticky feeling of blood on his fingers, still warm, running between his fingers. He stumbled down and ended on his knees.

Derek blinked and looked around, he was on a street, just few streets away from Spark’s apartment and he had no idea how.

“Hey…?” he turned startled to see the girl with the kind brown eyes. “Mr. spy…? Are you okay?” Derek nodded but then noticed he was barefoot and only in his PJ’s. “Oh sweetheart...” the woman got his hand. “You’re bleeding.” Derek went numb there; it was like being inside of a dream when a small white hand held his, it was not like Paige’s hands; she had calluses from the training and one specific scar from a too hot gun barrel wrongly handled; still this hands felt right, not pulling away; not snarky words; this felt like his mom’s touch when she told him he was a great operative. “You just go around with your heart on your sleeve… sweetheart..” she said and maybe it was that word what pulled him into this dazed state. “You cannot save everyone; especially you cannot save those who don’t want to be saved.”  
He blinked when the girl had him inside a door. “Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital.” 

Derek groaned and tried to stand at those words. “No, no hospital.”

The girl stopped but it was awkward. “I can't... I can't hold you anymore. I'm losing you. hey? hey! HEY…”

***  
Kate and her brother were sitting in their father’s office ina pregnant silence.

“Are you still mad at me?” Kate asked biting an apple; Chris looked at her and then turned away. “Are you still mourning your wife? It's been a while, you know?”

“My wife is gone because you.” Kate snorted chewing her fruit with her mouth open. “Are you mocking me?” his hand flew to his jacket; where a hunting knife was nested.

“The Hales killed your precious wife, brother; not me, I’m just the one in front of their list.” she took another bite. “Because I killed the most of them.”

“Still not enough..” their father said as he walked into the room followed by a man carrying a computer. “The guy from Sinaloa says the kid was rescued.” he said angry. “While you’re here gloating on your only killings in five years?” the guy that ad come with him had things set and made a noise to let the older man know. “Now this is what we know.”

A dark haired guy entered the place and reduced the guards, the second camera showed him throwing someone else through a wall and marching into the room where their victim was and took him out as if he weighed nothing.

“Now tell me, Kate, is that Derek Hale?”. 

“He’s not.” chris said crossing his arms. “Araya would have told us if it were him.”

“He looks like the Derek Hale I knew...” she said with a dirty smile.

“Are you sure?” his father said in a tone so mean the guy with the presentation recoiled.

“I guess...” she said.

“You guess?“ Chris asked angry. “Last time you thought something my wife faced that bastard and she died!!” Kate tried to speak. “And the one before you said that my daughter ould be a good option to go undercover with them.”

Kate shook her hair away from her face and opened her mouth but Chris kept talking. “I let my two kids go, you better more than “think” its him.”

“Its him; I’m sure” Kate said looking into chris’ eyes furious.

“Perfect,” gerard said to his kids. “Chris, you’ll go to Mexico and find him, we have blocked every channel of communication to anywhere remotely close to the compound.” chris nodded and left the rom without a word . “Son’”

“I’ll do my job, but is not because I like your plans.” he left without another word or a look at them.

***  
Peter was furious; he had plans, he wanted to know where his nephew was; he couldn't risk himself to to have Derek finding uncomfortable truths.   
“Uncle; we still haven't heard of him.” Laura said 

“This is your fault, if you were a real leader he’d be obeying your orders.”

Laura stood angry and breathing hard. “I am lady Hale, and is not your place to decide if I’m a good leader. Uncle, I’m lady Hale as was my mother, the one who was a true leader, that’s why SHE was the one in charge, remember the chair you’re sitting now had a different name before the Hale, and he just borrowed it to you.” she said cold. “My brother will take his place in no time, and those agents you send? I need them out of my compound by tomorrow.”

Peter felt something cold in his stomach, Laura was not a violent person, and it was really hard to make her angry, the tone she used right now was as strong as her mother’s,. And he felt both threatened and prou, but there was one more thing.

“Niece?” he said quietly. “The last agent there has returned right after the AMPR (annual mandatory physical review)” Laura got quiet. “Laura?”

“We’re going on lockdown.” she said and communication was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO?*echoes* if you're there and still interested let me know please.


	13. Flat broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeing the whole board

***  
Cora was called to her sister’s quarters to find her not in her usual -now- serious elegant suit; she was wearing fatigues. “Wha...” laura stopped her with a sign and ordered her to be quiet and sit the same way, a piece of paper was given to her and it only said. “Go to the Arc, send a dove, wait for the olive branch.”

Coras gasped and looked at her, she tried to move but Laura made a motion with her hand and Cora stopped. “I need you calm and doing your job, can you do it?” it was the first her sister said and Cora had tears in her eyes. She just nodded. “Go to your station then and wait orders.”

She marched out and found druid in the parking lot, he called her name and gave her a case with the triskele on it. “This was your mother’s, it has to be safe. ” he gave her a small box with a set of transmitters encrypted and impossible to trace. “Take care and let them all know, okay?” she nodded as she took her brother’s jeep.

***

Allison finished her training schedule with the rest and was going back to find Isaac; they had to try to find the files her father wanted, but the entire building was working still, even if it was quite late. “What’s happening?” Isaac was at her side.

“I don’t know...” she was biting her bottom lip nervous. “You think they found out we’re here?”

“There you are.” they turned to see a blonde girl who punched Alisson unconscious in one hit while a tall dark skinned male held the guy and with a head butt sent him down. “This is Reyna, Sinqua and I found the baguettes. Anything else?”

“No, just that and we’re ready for dinner.” answered a tech row and closed communication immediately after finishing the sentence. “Mom said she’ll split them open.”

Alisson opened her eyes again when Isaac called her name a dozen times. “Are you okay?”she groaned as she straightened up on the chair, her hands tied behind and she was stripped to her underwear; Isaac was also striped. “Are you okay?” he kept asking since Allison seemed unable to focus. She finally looked at him and nodded.”I heard someone coming...” he got quiet as a draft of ice cold air crossed the room. Allison trembled as her skin got covered in gooseflesh., she notoiced then they were both soaking wet, and it had to be very cold water because she felt her extremities numb. 

“How long…?”

“No idea; considering the weather and the..” he tried to move his hands. “It has to be hours...”

“More like days...” the voice of a woman was heard. “I can’t believe you’re so weak….” another draft of air passed around them and Isaac let out whimper. “We didn’t even started the fun and you were out of it.”

The calmed vice of a man sounded from the exact opposite of the room. “One of you have the argent’s blood, for what we can see.”

“Why are you here?!” the female voice demanded. “You already attacked this compound once, and we made sure that whoever left could never find us again...”

“But we did! Didn’t we?” said Isaac with a smirk and electricity ran through his body causing pain all over, apparently it was not the first time. 

“And you won’t see the light of day again, so that’s irrelevant.” they were left once more in darkness and cold for what felt forever.

In the end Alisson fell asleep, or passed out or whatever happens to your body when is in one position for far too long, cold and without food.

Isaac was not that lucky, his past was catching up and he felt the entire room closing on him, and shouted and shouted for help and begged for someone to come for him, and then begged to his captor- someone else not the Org-. to please kill him.

“He broke.. She’s about to die...” comments Druid at the fourth day.

”I had to send all my operatives away, Druid, I have to lock everyone out and I’m not gonna let them win and hurt anybody else.”  
 _“please!! Dad please!!!”_ the boy shouted and Laura; Lady Hale had to close her eyes to stop the tears coming to them, he was hardly older than Cora.  
“It’s time...” Druid got a small chest full of chemicals and syringes. “That boy is at the very end of the rope...”

Laura finally nodded and marched into the dungeon. “Your dad is not here kid..” she said holding his curly blond hair in her fist to make his eyes focus on her. “I can keep you safe, you know? I’m Lady Hale, and this is my place.” giant baby blue eyes were looking at her, jaw tense from the cold and the fear and whatever was happening inside that young head. “Pretty boy...” she said only half heartedly mean. “What’s your name?”

“Isaac Lahey?” he said looking vulnerable and scared. “Don’t tell my dad I failed, please...”

“How you got here?” she asked immediately

“I followed Allison...”the boys said in a whimper. “Don’t tell my dad please...” Laura looked up to Druid and nodded, the man got close with the chest and left it on the floor causing the boy to whimper and beg; in minutes he had a drip on the boy’s arm while Laura moved to the girl. 

“Allison?” she said in a whisper and the girl let out a small whimper. “Alisson, where’s Isaac?” her eyes flickered open and she focused them on Laura .”welcome back sweetie… ”

“Lady Hale...” she said out of breath.

“How did you got here?” she asked not even acknowledging her. “How you came into the compound?”

Allison closed her mouth in a stubborn gesture.”look at your left sweetie, that boy is not going to last long in my friends hand, so speak up.” 

Druid looked up, and Laura nodded, Druid made a sound and two guys appeared carrying the boys still tied to the chair.

“What are you doing? What… wait!!” Allison shouted. “ISAAC; ISAAC!!”

The second they left the room everything was silent.

“Oh damn...” Laura said sounding falsely disappointed. “No sounds means he’s no longer with us...”

“You killed him?” Laura Shrugged. “You killed him?!?!” she got pale and tears filled her eyes.

“You’re going to cry?” mocked Laura.”” last time one of you came into this mere place my parents died girl, what happened to your little boyfriend is nothing,” she let that sink in before adding. “We might keep trying thought, to help him, if you tell me everything...” Allison doubted. “Tic toc, kid… do you know what happens with a brain when it doesn’t get enough air?”

“I-I...” Allison frowned .

“Every second you take he’s dying...”

“OKAY!” she said, “help him, please, just help him.” Laura nodded and moved to knock twice on the door. 

“Tell me.”

“My dad sent me here!!” she said, please, he sent us…” she took a deep breath. “When one of the Hales killed my mom he found that Gerard has been using even rivals to help...”

“What was your job here?”

Allison doubted. “Gather information, call them and gave it to them...” she said defeated. “That’s what Gerard told me I should do, my dad said I’d have to stay here to be safe..” Laura smirked. “He’s afraid of what would happen to us, and he’s about to leave his father’s operation.”

“Not enough.” Laura walked out of the room turning the lights off.

As she walked the hall she saw the boy on a gurney, covered in a blanket and speaking in stuttered words, “help her please, just help her.”

“I can’t help her; not until you give us enough information I could be able to help her out of the cold.”Druid looked up and Laura nodded to the door.one of the men with Druid; Sinqua, moved and turned the heat up on the girl’s room.

***

Noah Stilinski was filling a cup with hot cocoa and singing along with a car’s commercial when the knocking on his door started, it was not the front door; he moved to the back door and opened in one yank. “I-I… I was sent to the arc?” the young girl said. “I have to send a dove, and wait for the olive branch.” Sheriff Stilinski from Beacon Hills pulled her in and closed curtains. 

“What is your name?”

“I’m Cora.. Cora Hale.” Sheriff Stilinski nodded and drove the girl down the hall to the empty room there, “this is protected, the radio system bounces in sixty places from Tarija to Beirut,you’ll be fine, settle yourself, I’ll make you something to eat.” she nodded and mumbled a tired thank you. “Be right back...”Sherif Stilinski said nodding as he was walking out he heard the soft voice. “Does this means my family is dead?” Sheriff Stilinski had no idea.

“You’re safe here, we’ll find out, okay?” she nodded, by the time sheriff Stilinski went back to tell her dinner was ready she was asleep holding against her chest the small backpack she carried. The only thing he could do was cover her with something and turn the light off.

***

Stiles was given a file; part of what they could retrieve from Lydia chip  
“all we know is that this one little file could ruin the entire Org. pay back for you and for us.” Gerard said with a cruel smile.

Stiles had to smile too even if his heart sunk and his stomach felt like dropping ten floors.   
He was left alone and the first thing he did was to check the security in the computer he was given; he needed Ku, he needed to find a way to crack the security so he could open the chip and delete it and maybe pick up some more info.

“What are you doing, that’s not the task you were given.” a woman said sitting in the row behind him; he had a small resemblance with someone he had seen before; Stiles startled and almost fell from his chair. “Jesus christ!!” he said holding his chest surprised and huffing surprised.

“I’m going to be here while you work, and I’ll give you anything you might need.”

“Perfect!” Stiles said and kept typing, he knew part of how it worked and knew which doors would take him to nowhere, around six PM he got up stretched his back and moved to the bathroom; asked the guy if he was okay with Stiles going for something to eat.

“You can go home for all that i care...” Stiles nodded and took his jacket. Went home went out for a run and once back went to bed, his headphones on. Metallica’s The memory remains was the first he searched for to let them know he had access to the Chip.

He didn’t had an answer so he went for the shuffling searching for any message out there, he got the message then “... sending a dove to all operatives out there; the compound has been compromised, I repeat.” it was Treasure; he’d recognize the voice anywhere. “This is treasure using a secure channel fequency only in org. Devices, this is a recording and is not to be answered,, Do not contact the compound, I’m in the arc and I’m sending a dove to operatives out there; the compound has been compromised, I repeat.” the voice repeated the same over and over and Stiles finally focused in the song, it was James arthur’s Can I be him. He had heard it everywhere.

He knew it was Treasure’s idea; only devices with the decoder the chip had could listen the second frequency in the song.

He sat there; if the compound had been compromised too, what happened to Scott? What had happened to Danny? And his other friends? What had happened? How many had died?

He tried to sleep wondering if Wolf had heard of what had happened; he never asked if the older agent had any communication with the America chapter.  
His dreams were plagued with voices and sounds from the time he killed Moio and Scott finally killed Chimera.

***

Derek woke up on a strange bed; he tried to sit to notice there bandages on his abdomen and chest; they were new, he remembers he jumped like six stories the night before escaping the guys following him; the brown eyes… he remembers her brown eyes, that’s the reason why he picked her table while escaping, that’s why…   
The heavy sigh made him look to the window where she was standing; phone in hand and still pale, her hair messed up and trembling. “You’re awake!!” she moved to the bed eyes casted down to his chest.her hand in the air as if she wanted to touch. “You were… hurt so bad! you r whole body was an open wound.” she said desperate finally touching him. “We should go to a hospital.”

“No...” Said derek softly. “No hospital..”

“What happened?”   
Derek had a smile on his face. “Had some troubles...”

“I got so worried...” she was touching, finally touching, loneliness, despair, sadness, everything piled on Derek’s mind, he had the need to feel someone near, the need to be with someone.he yearned to be touched, his head kept filling with flashes of Paige touching him, calling his name as they made love, of Silver holding his boy, he just needed it to stop…

The moan that left her mouth as she came… it was wrong it was the wrong voice calling his name.

***  
Deucalion called Laura; his men had gone berserk right before Director Hale passed away. The day the new head took the chair, the day Lady Hale lead the Organization for the first time the flaky truce Taliah had achieved with him and his people, Ennis had left days before the attack to the Org. he had lost many men in the failed attempt to take the organization's compound, he’s the one who left, he left following hunters; better leadership and better targets; he said. He was pissed an hurt and was an idiot, so was Kali who followed him stupidly.

Laura was not answering and he feared the organization had been destroyed. Once he hung up, moved to his right to get his cane; and marched slowly to the window dialing with deft fingers on his phone. “Kali, darling, please pass me to your boss?”

“Duke...” Ennis said in a cold but calm tone. “My men keep dying, and they have one of their kids...”

“How do you know?” Deucalion knew this was bigger than what they thought.

Ennis let out a sigh and Deucalion could hear Kali climbing on his lap. “The redhead they killed… there are pictures of that girl and this man in the papers Kate Argent brought back when Hale died.”

Deucalion looked down at the mention of Taliah. “Yu decided to leave, my friend, I didn’t send you away.”

“Duke… they have a lead no the Hale boy.” blind eyes opend ridiculously big at those words. “They’re sending an Argent to finish him in Mexico.”

Deucalion tried the entire afternoon to contact Laura, then Druid, then Satomi. “You were supposed to lose my number years ago demon...” the old lady said angry.

“I have information about your godson.”  
***


	14. Make me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is back in the game

***

“Chris Argent sent us here...” Isaac said . “please tell me Allison is okay.” Druid smiled softly at the boy and marched out of the warm and illuminated room. Laura was reading a file with her lips pursed and worried eyes.

“He knows more than he’s saying.” the man said as calm as it could be.

“The girl is not saying anything more.” she said. “Here...” she offered what her tech row had given her. “Isaac Lahey; he was rescued from human trafficking and his life… he’s been tortured before...”Deaton let out a noise. “It’ll be harder to make him say everything… ”  
“NO” Laura let out looking to the wall that separated the boy from them. “Nobody is going to hurt him...” she said pointing again to the file in Deaton’s hands. “He’s been through enough, I won’t torture him.”

“Laura...” Druid said familiar. “There are things the job requires… even if your conscience don’t...”  
“My mother and my dad managed things differently, I refuse to torture a boy around my baby sister’s age who has gone through more pain than my already traumatized younger brother!”she took the file and marched into the room. “Isaac?” she said softly and the boy jumped scared and then rolled in a ball in the bed mumbling I’m sorry. “Don't worry, we know why you’re here, we know, you’re safe here now, you and her, both of you are safe IF you tell me what i need to know...”  
Giant innocent blue eyes turned to her. "okay...” he said looking up at her; Laura smiled, her heart breaking at the way the man relaxed a bit. “I..” she had the fine in hands. “You look far younger than you really are, i must say...”  
The boy smiled. “Good genes… mom use to say that...” Laura smiled. “Mine too.” Isaac’s own smile was her answer.  
“Can I see Allison now?” Laura nodded.  
“It’ll take a while but yeah... you’ll see her, I promise.”  
Druid deflated and did as it was obvious he had to do and marched into the other room where the girl was still tied to a chair, she was an Argent after all.  
The girl looked up defiant, skin bluish and she was not even shaking anymore. “Where is isaac… is he okay?” Druid nodded.  
“He’s talking, and he won privileges for both of you.”  
Allison let out a snort. “He wouldn't talk...”  
“He was reminded of where he was found and he decided to talk to spare himself the pain...” allison’s eyes showed the betrayal she felt. “And to protect you. He told us your father sent you two here...”

“That’s a lie...”  
"You told Lady Hale already, it's because of your mother’s death, right?” Druid added. “It was the perfect excuse to get rid of her, to take your father’s business back into the family, as long as they have bargaining chips they control him, right?”  
“That’s not true...”  
“He sent you two here, his daughter and his protegee so your grandfather can’t use you against him.”  
Allison gasped furious. “You don’t know anything!!”

Druid smiled. “I just know what is important.” he moved to the chair. “You have to cooperate if you want to see that boy, he has done nothing more than worry about you no matter what we did to him.” her eyes grew as she imagined what they could’ve done to her friend. “Druid helped her up and holding the chain attached to her wrists behind her back drove her out of the room and into the one where isaac was.  
“Ally...” he said trying to get up as far as the chain on his own wrist allowed.the girl smiled and jumped ahead holding Isaac awkwardly against her chest. Laura appeared then next to her with a set of fatigues. “It’s clean and it’s dry, change...” Allison heard the click of the lock on her back. “You’re safe here, for now.”

***  
Scott yawned it was his third day in the hotel; almost two weeks since there was no communication with him; one thing was sure,aside of the club at the hotel where he was working to keep his cover he couldn’t go anywhere else, so yeah… he marched downstairs again to the club and started checking guys at the door; kicked out a couple underage kids; had to let pass a rich asshole with three girls obviously high… he almost wished the asshole would overdose right away.  
That’s when another guy passed; he was obviously a dealer, he was older, waaay older to be on a club like this. “Perdone señor; pero no puede pasar.” Scott had an accent easily identifiable. The man turned grey cold eyes to him; as if recognizing him and a chill ran down his back, yet he kept his innocent smile. “No puede pasar señor; este club es solo para chicos.”  
The man looked at him in the eyes and his lips turned up in a half smile. “we both know I’m not here to get in the club.”  
“No le entiendo” Scott let out as he half turned to get a boy’s ID ignoring the older man.  
“You understand.“ he said getting closer to Scott. “I know you are here because the org sent you to rescue a boy from the..” the guy in line gasped and turned around pale as a ghost at the mention of the dangerous cartel. “I know they’re in danger, and I know your compound is somewhere in California.”  
Scott looked at the man with a mix of surprise and disgust. “Then you don’t know anything that should worry me...”  
“Do you know who I am?” Scott snorted and ignored him until the man got even closer. “My name is Christopher Argent ”he said and Scott looked to the other guy and nodded pushing the older man out of the line and into an alley making him stumble.  
“Look I don’t know who you think I am… but I’m just a guy trying to get his job done, okay?; whoever this “Angent” guys are, is none of my business.”  
The man half smile sent another chill down his spine; but there was something else, a bit of doubt. In his clear eyes. “Are you Derek Hale?”  
Scott snorted, even if his hand moved to the knife hidden in his belt. “Do I look like him or what?”he said looking for the guy he left at the door. “I’m not the guy you’re looking for.”  
He started walking and Argent was about to let him go. “I can give you my father’s head, I can give you Gerard Argent,...”  
Scott looked at him once more. “I don’t swing that way man… go to Reforma, you’ll find pros there.”

He got his earbuds as he walked once more to the street. He changed stations trying to get to a frequency he could use, but there was as usual radio silence. And then… then he heard. _“...Secure channel frequency only in org. Devices, this is a recording and is not to be answered,, Do not contact the compound, I’m in the arc and I’m sending a dove to operatives out there; the compound has been compromised, I repeat.”_ it was Treasure he could recognize her anywhere. “This is treasure using a secure channel frequency only in org. Devices, this is a recording and is not to be answered,, Do not contact the compound, I’m in the arc and I’m sending a dove to operatives out there; the compound has been compromised, I repeat.” that was the reason to every station around playing over and over Let it be me; the song meant to mean, I’m here, I’ll help.

***  
The first thing were the sounds, the constant beeping, then the too bright light, and then the panic at the thing stuck in her throat.  
“Calm down!!” the doctor said as he and two nurses held her on the bed. Her throat tried to push the tube out and it caused her to gag and panic. “Calm down, you’re fine, you were on an accident and the tube in your mouth helped you breath.. Don’t fight it.” Lydia blinked and nodded weakly. “I’m gonna take it out, okay?” Lydia nodded as fast as she could and then waited with her trained brain until the thing was out.  
She coughed when she was told and endured through th pain while someone went to call Lady Hale.  
“Please be careful and don’t try to speak for a while yet, okay?” Lyda nodded. But the second Lady Hale passed the door she was talking. “They’re breaking, Gerard Argent left Victoria to be killed to punish his son.” Laura nodded; eyes worried and brow furrowed. “Katherine Argent wants to destroy Derek Hale.” she said and her voice went croaky and she had to stop. “A girl… Tracy; she found out who I was and...” her left hand flew to her neck and the other on her side; two wounds. “This girl… we all have to look out of her...”  
Laura smiled. “Spark put her down.”  
“Drones?” Banshee asked stunned. Laura siled. “Things have changed sweetie, we need more information.”  
“They’re hiring anyone who could have grudges with the Organization, Deucalion’s men are working there, apparently from far longer than this attack.”Banshee said obviously in pain. “They had someone in France giving information.”

One who knew her would’ve noticed the cracks in the powerful figure, lucky for Laura there was nobody there who knew her. “Rest for now Banshee, I’ll be back for a debriefing in a few hours.” Laura left the room and felt her knees go weak; she dismissed Deucalion as an ally,and now the man who once was his mother’s closest friend was an enemy.  
Lady Hale cleaned her tears looking through the glass into the room where her operative was mumbling. “Peter… Peter told them how to get here… he wanted Alpha’s position...”she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

***  
Derek opened his eyes again feeling far better, the girl with the brown eyes was there smiling, she was holding a small bowl of soup. “So good to see you awake… it’s been two days.” he sat desperate but dizziness forced him to lay back down. 

“What happened?”

“You almost bleed to death...” she said letting out a sigh; her voice broke at the end of it. “Please don’t do that again?”  
Derek smiled. “I’ll try.”

“I’m not touching you until you’re better…” she said when he pulled a hand to hold her hand and derek chuckled again. “Seriously, I don’t think that’s something to laugh about.”

Derek laughed once more and got up frowning at the pain. “I have to go...” but the world moved under his feet and he fell down.  
“Come” Jeniffer got close offering him the cup on her hands. “Drink a bit more and sleep.”  
Derek drank a bit of the soup and noticed something bitter and chemical on it. He knew what this was. He knew he was being drugged.

***  
Stiles spent the night hearing the recording over and over, maybe Treasure could inform something new; was the compound under attack? Was this what happened the first time? He remembers Silver was out and didn’t come back for like a month and all that time he didn't even know if things were there at home  
He searched for a frequency to contact his backup, and played a song for Silver in the morning; to let him know he’ll take the chip that day. He expected Silver knew about the dove.

Derek? Derek was not even in his mind at the time.

He sat on his desk and pretended to work, he knew how to open it so he pretended for a while trying ways he knew wouldn’t work.

Then he saw his guard reading something on his phone and took the chip and put it in his pocket. “Gotta get something to eat, you want anything?” he said passing next to him and going out with the request for a cup of coffee.

He walked calmly avoiding people, earphones on and everything relevant hidden in his clothes,he was ready to fly , he just went out until he was out; took a bus and he smiled thinking his first mission had been successful. 

He sent a message. Adele’s rolling in the deep, Banshee’s chip was destroyed, and he was ready to go back home. He wasn’t sure if they could hear it or not.

“Oh kid...” the old woman was sitting right next to him. “I wish Kate was wrong and you were one of us… I kinda liked you.” Stiles prepared to fight but someone behind him tased him and everything went black.  
***

Ennis had Kali pinned under him and they were both groaning like animals in pain when kali’s phone went off, she cursed before moving to pick it up. “THIS BETTER BE FUCKING IMPORTANT!!”

“you better change your tone.” warned jeniffer in a serious voice that was more a growl than anything else. “Are you with him? Are you two fucking?”

“None of your business...”

“I have the Hale kid, and I’m taking him to the Argents.”

“WAIT! WHAT? NO!!” Kali pushed Ennis off and was already sitting. “No!!”

“If you weren’t naked and with your legs wide open might reconsider that… but… its all your fault whore.” Jeniffer ended the call and moved to the bed where derek was face down; damn the guy was strong even with the drugs he kept fighting for an inhuman period of time. 

It was scorn what made her dial the number, it was scorn what had the words out of her mouth. It was regret; though, what she felt when Derek was tied like a ham and carried into a van parked in the square outside her home.

***  
“I was working for one of their façades.” Lydia said to the camera. “Darach something… it’s a high end boutique in troisieme square, I met a couple of their agents there, a dark haired woman named julia ;Tracy was there too, and she found me planting c4 to kill the traitor; they said the mole was supposed to be there in a couple days... ” 

The rest of her debriefing explained how Tracy and Jackson got her and while he let her go she did her best to kill Banshee. “I escaped because Treasure is amazing.” she said ignoring the fact that she hadn’t seen her tech row once in her time awake.

“Gerard Argent has this idea of selling some kind of biological weapon.. Something he calls the béte du Gevaudan.” she sat straighter. “Irt causes people to enter in a state of violent euphoria; they’ll kill everything around them. They’re making trials in Syria. Tagged as Sarin gas.” 

“Victoria knew,and Kate and her father wanted her out of the game so nobody could link that to them.”

Now Laura Knew they had to stop them.


	15. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pieces on a board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait I don't kwo what happened I either deleted a chapter not noticing it, or I never posted... anyways... here it comes the next

***  
“My dad owes me a grand!!” cheered Kate Argent. “I just knew that the guy Silver fucked had to be a snitch.”  
Stiles’ felt his soul leave his body. “I don’t know who is that...” he said trying to save his operative and friend..”they said don’t sleep around, don’t bring more men to the building and I stopped.”

Kate put a fake face of surprise and snapped her fingers and someone was brought to the same room they were in. “this is Silver, remember him? Your hookup? When you made my prude of a brother blush?” the thing they carried was not his friend, it was a mass of dried blood and rags, Stiles had to control himself the best he could, those brown eyes looking at him were the ones he knew so well. “He should be disappointed he didn’t made a better impression in you.”

Stiles shook his head from side to side; the smell of Moio’s blood once more in him; the way Silver laughed and smiled and invited him home for a night of pizza and football. “Is that… is that b-blood..?” let’s pretend he planned it, that he knew exactly what the Argents would think of him falling to the floor.

***

Derek woke up once more; this time he didn’t made a fuss; he blinked quietly and waited until the dizziness disappeared; he checked around and noticed it was a different place; smaller, rough looking and cold, and he could hear two woman groaning and low thuds of things hitting walls, he moved as quiet as he could and took a sweater from the floor; he just checked he had pants on and moved to the door, he noticed a window at the end of the hall and decided his plan.  
He still could hear the voices and one word had him still on the very edge of the window _”...fuck with Ennis and leave me alone; you already dumped for me for him!!”_  
He turned around and moves to the one room where the noise came from; Derek waited for a moment; this two women were fighting; one was obviously Jeniffer, the other he saw was a woman too, as tall as his captor but more muscular; every movement was sharp, this were trained murderers.

“you're taking the only bargain chip we have! They already captured an infiltrate.” Derek gasped. “if we’re going back to Deucalion, we need him.”

Derek turned around and jumped out the window and down into the roof of a van; a man saw him but with a back flip Derek fell on top of him knocking him down and got his gun.

It took him minutes to be out on the streets and moving to his safe place; the bandage on his side was clean and the pain was tolerable; Derek wasn’t sure how he got to the square where he had met Jennifer; and he didn’t know how he got to this place; at least he knew he whole city; and he was sure nobody knew where he was staying.

He had to stay on a church that night; he was in a different city, he had to go back, find Silver, find someone else, maybe call uncle Peter and fix things up; his boy was a prisoner, his boy… his …  
But the boy was not his; the kid didn’t even liked him, and it felt worst than when he saw him in bed with Silver.

The next morning he found a way to get into a bus and slept the entire journey; it took him two days to be safe again; he got the small radio he carried and searched for a secure frequency to contact Silver; but nothing, he had been in radio silence for almost five days now, five days… almost the time he went missing.

Then he tried to reach his uncle when a song made his heart drop. Mourning Ritual’s Bad moon rising sounded over and over in a satellite station; last time he heard That song he was going back home with Her; with Paige’s remains and he already knew his parents were in danger; the trip on the car was back, repeating the pain and the desire in his head; he heard the voice in the back of his head; in front were a sequence of images; Paige and the explosion and Ennis flying way and the smell of blood and Demon pulling him out; shouting for him to run.

What stopped the feeling of despair; his own voice screaming, begging to Jag to help them was him; was Spark again, was that stupid kid, his boy… “listen to me...” he had said. “You’ll be fine” he said, then in the fog and numbness something else sounded to close to home.

 _“...Treasure using a secure channel frequency only in org. Devices, this is a recording and is not to be answered,, Do not contact the compound, I’m in the arc and I’m sending a dove to operatives out there; the compound has been compromised, I repeat. This is Treasure using a secure channel frequency only in org. Devices, this is a recording and is not to be answered,, Do not contact the compound, I’m in the arc and I’m sending a dove to operatives out there; the compound has been compromised, I repeat.”_ derek sat quiet breathing hard and desperate; he couldn’t even contact his uncle, or his older sister, and he couldn't contact Cora without making her a target.

He was about to lose the last of his family. 

***  
“Dinner is ready!!” Cora shouted while Sheriff Stilinski was making noise in his computer in the family room.  
“One moment!!” he was tired of the same song playing over and over and over again in the house but it was to keep people like his son safe; as safe as being part of the org could keep them. He got up quietly pushing the memories from his wife away and his worry for Stiles to a side and marched to the kitchen; they knew one thing, she missed her place..

“Anyone else?” she asked seeing the Sheriff was writing down another dname; more operatives sending doves back. 

“Gemini, and Gold...” 

Cora smiled. “Three more, good… we’re like a hundred already.” she didn’t sound excited at the minimum. 

Sheriff Stilinski moved to her fast; “Don’t do that, we’ll be fine, they’ll be fine!”

“Okay...”Cora nodded and moved to sit at the table in silence; suddenly the song changed, it was Superman by five for fighting. “SUPERMAN!!” Cora Shouted and left everything to run back to the family room and the computer. “SUPERMAN!!” she turned around dancing and laughing in front of a confused Sheriff. “That's my brother!!”

She interrupted her recording to transmit once only Sia’s Titanium to let Derek know she was fine.

In two sides of the world, tow Hale kids cried knowing this time they weren’t alone.

***  
Stiles was sitting on the floor; his head was hurting so bad; his shoulders and his arms were numb with pain and everything felt strained, he groaned as he moved his neck; it was cold and his stomach felt empty; his eyes were burning and there were places in his body where the dried blood felt like velcro; the old guy had hit him last night after he refused to admit he knew Silver.

He perked up immediately, he could see the camera in a corner; they were watching but Silver was there, hurt and in pain, things came back. “I know for sure he was at your place.. So you know him…” Gerard had said and even if he was gasping Stiles laughed.

“Yeah… because when a guy offers to suck you off on a coffee shop you first ask about his life, right?”

The slap hurt more than he wants to admit. “Disgusting faggot!!” shouted the old guy. “Wanna see what happens to those who cross me?” the man nodded as he rubbed his hands to get rid of Stiles blood and someone pressed a blowtorch on Silver’s chest.

“Woooah!” Stiles let out desperate. “Stop!! You don’t have to do that!!” the sound, the horrible sound the painful sound, it’ll haunt his dreams forever, and the smell, Stiles felt faint when they stopped; Silver’s breathing was harsh and too fast. “I don’t even know the guy, okay? Seriously!! He just offered me sex and I said yes he has nothing to do with anything!!”

The man holding the torch turned to Gerard with a face of pure delight. “Let’s give him a break...” the old man said and the torch was turned off. “We can’t risk him; if he dies we might never find another of these.” in the old man’s hand was another chip. “Apparently by your little game we found out it works with supersonic frequencies, right?”

Stiles let out a sigh. “I just wanted to know… wanted to know who could pay more for that fucking thing...”

Gerard laughed; Stiles prayed to every deity that he bought his lies.

***  
Laura walked slowly into the room, followed by three of Satomi’s men. 

“I hear you three...” a man said; he was wearing shades, even if it was night and had a cane on his hands. “By the smell of your clothes… only Satomi uses that much incense.”he stood up and moved the cane revealing a sharp point. “I’m Deucalion, and you’re about to die.”the men looked at each other and smirked.

“And I’m Taliah’s daughter...” Laura said holding him by the neck. “And YOU are about to suffer for betraying the org.”

***  
Derek tried to reach Silver, for a whole day; after that and since the entire org was in radio silence he decided to go to England; he’d find backup even if he had to go to the same Windsor Castle to ask his distant cousin for help.  
The second day he went to search around Stiles’ house to see if he could find anyone; he found the same asshole from Beacon Hills, the one with the green eyes.

He moved close. “Where’s the bloke that lives in the third floor.” the guy was parking a way too expensive Porsche -in Fucking Europe, the ass…- turned and looked at Derek up and down before smirking and rolling his eyes. “Why should I know?” and then looking at him “or why should I el you.”  
Derek moved fast slamming the guy against the car. “Because I’m asking nicely.” but the pain on his left side was to much and with a low groan he had to let him go; his entire left side felt like burning.

The guy turned around. “I don’t know, the entire place is empty, the last i knew someone was dragging a man out of his room.”  
“A guy?” Derek felt something cold running down his back; had Silver being captured? Did they left their guard down so stupidly?

“The one he was fucking? And who the fuck are you anyways...”the man turned, Jackson turned no sense in pretending they didn’t know each other, Jackson gasped. 

“One fucking word about me being here and I swear...”

“Is Lydia alive?” he asked in a whisper and derek stood there looking at him. “I saw when one of the.. One of their agents stabbed her, I-I tried… is she alive?”  
Derek looked at him for a couple seconds more before nodding. The relief in the man’s face was evident; no matter how hard he tried to hide it the concern, the feelings were real.

“You didn’t defend her once.” derek said and guilt obscured Jackson’s features; “I’m doing my best to keep her safe, don’t say anything about me.” Jackson nodded and Derek disappeared. He wished he knew where to go; he had no idea where to find information about Stiles location.

 _“this is Wolf, reaching to a dove; I need to know where’s land,.”_ was hidden inside Nico Vega’s Beast. And he waited that second night; wondering if he could find someone near enough to help.  
By day three without answer he changed bandages and went to save his boy.  
At the door he left a song ready; obvious and in case it was necessary. O death will play on every secure frequency in exactly 72 hours if he was not back. A goodbye for his sister.

***  
Allison and Isaac had eaten and they both were cared for even if locked down.both were quiet even if from time to time looked into each other’s eyes as if they were sharing a secret conversation.  
Laura was looking from outside the room; most of the org was still in lockdown, the fact that this two got there meant they were at risk.

“You don’t have to worry; my aunt don’t really remember how she left… she was hurt, and was dragged out and the guy who picked her up was too far north to remember anything.” she had said but Laura wanted to be sure.

A group of tech rows were called into the compound and they had to work checking security and the sat blocking.

Laura was not expecting Lydia to march into the Tech row room; looking up and down and sitting on the empty desk where Spark would’ve been. “You won’t find anyone better.” she said as she sat. “and it is my chip they had.”so she worked quietly even if shifting her weight from time to time.

It took them hours to access everything and even more time to make sure nobody was trying to reach them; And there it was; the message in a prerecorded song, Stiles had sent a message two days ago.

“Lady Hale!!” Shouted Lydia and got up in a hurry.

***  
“Nothing sir...” said a worried man moving already to the door behind him, Gerard Argent was unpredictable and at the moment was holding a Claymore and was polishing the blade. “There’s no communication with your son.” the old man nodded in silence and when the man was already closing the door he spoke  
“Send Araya in here NOW!” the man’s yes sir was fast and low.  
It took the old woman almost half an hour to get into the office wih a small smile and a calmed step.  
“What do you want old man?” she said as she sat in front of him.  
The Claymore clang as it was tossed on the desk. “Stop acting as if nothing bothers you!!!” the woman narrowed her eyes ald smirked, it was so easy to crawl under the old man’s skin. “You said my son will be watched!! And we don’t fuicking know where he is” he said loud and commanding, it might have worked on someone else.  
“Don’t you treat me like I’m one of your children or those you pay for...” she didn't move; a knife appeared in her hand as she started peeling the orange she had on her hand. “Remember how things go Gerard; remember who is higher in the feeding chain.”  
“I don’t fucking care...” he moved, took the orange and tossed it against the wall trying to show dominance, Araya looked to his hand, barely an inch away from her knife. “I don’t care if you have to go there in a fucking sac or call one of your mojados, find my SON!!”

“Mojados?”

“Whatever you call those smelly chicanos you lead.”

“We’re not chicanos, Gerard...”

“Whatever!!” he said ignoring the terminal and threatening tone in her voice. “You’re only good for three things, tacos, drugs and illegal migration.”whatever he was about to say was cut by his own scream as the knife pinned his hand to the desk.

“You are an asshole.” she said still holding the knife preventing him to take it out, her other hand flew to take her phone and press something; the door opened and the guards were standing there mouths open and guns drawn but Araya didn't even payed attention to them he only motioned with her head to keep them still.. “Severo… ”she said. “Que paso con el hijo del viejo de mierda...” she was listening to whatever her man said. “How long?”another pause. “Okay, send the jet.” she took her knife out of the old man’s hand. “Your son left one night saying he head a lead on Wolf, but never came back, and the boy is not a Hale.” she turned to her knife. “Look at this Gerard… you soiled my knife… does snake’s blood leave a stain?”  
She marched quietly to the door as the guards moved to help Gerard. “I’m leaving old man, my mojados have better things to do than staying here with an old racist white man.” outside the door a bunch of her men were waiting all armed. And followed her without a sound.

Gerard let out a groan then, loud and deep, real pain in the sound , “find my daughter.”he hissed as a man that rushed in was wrapping is hand and communicated to a doctor. “She has so much to explain...”another guard nodded and left.

***  
Deucalion was used to the darkness, he could locate himself with just a bit of effort and his other senses, this absolute darkness, silence and stillness tilts him off, he was not tied and no matter how much he tried not even the echo of his steps were heard, everything was padded or something and no matter how much he walked he couldn’t reach walls or any furniture or a bed, it’s been hours like this; no space was this big  
“How does it feels?” asked Laura in a growl of anger. “I bet you feel lost, huh? Like we felt after you betrayed my mother!!” Deucalion finally stopped if she kept talking he could locate her, but the voice came from the opposite side of the room he was on. “I was left adrift with my siblings and the entire organization.” Deucalion’s head whipped in the other direction. “You might think you’re so sneaky.. But you’re going to pay for this, Ennis and his whores are going to pay for this.”

“You’re mistaken...” he said walking a couple of steps and noticing the floor shifting, so that’s how it happened... “Are you there?” he hated how shaken he sounded, nothing of the powerful capo he once had been. 

“Don’t you remember who left you like that? Did you forget who stabbed you and took off your eyes?” he groaned. “Do you remember who killed your men and your family? Ennis’ family?”suddenly like a bite of a wolf something hit his knees and Deucalion fell down with a nervous gasp. “Don’t you remember who hurt you? Who betrayed you all?” a hit in the head made him flinch once more. “Don’t you remember what made you decide to join the Organization to start with?” Laura said pressing a knee on Deucalion's back and pressing him against the floor.

“Let me explain myself!!”he groaned every sound. “Please...”  
“No, the only thing you're going to do is die…”

Laura pressed her trademark blade, the small kerambit decorated with a red stone into the man’s throat. “They sent someone after your brother!!” he sad desperate. “Let me live and I’ll make sure you have him back!!”

“You’re lying!” she growled but Druid opened the door, Satomi standing behind him and made a motion with her head, it meant Deucalion was saying the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know -if any is still there- what you think of this


	16. A million Bucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape, the virus, La Béte of Gevaudan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I swear this was a 10 chapters thing and now is... welll BIG!

***

Derek was walking in the most ridiculous baggy jogging suit ever, one might confuse him for those street performers that claimed to be artists no guard would turn twice at him with his greasy hair and his flashy clothes, the cigarette on his mouth smelled way too sweet to be tobacco and he just sat against a fence covered in plants. The camera looked over him twice and turned around once more ignoring him, the third time the camera passed over his place against the fence, the flashy tracksuit was there, a peak of the white trainers there too, he looked as if he fell asleep.  
The camera couldn’t see the hole Derek used to get into the house.  
He ran across the patio in black clothes, he moved silently as if he weighed nothing and jumped over a CA to get into a window on the first floor.

He entered into a lab, he saw the tables and gasped surprised.ashe knocked a tube; apparently only a clean one, he heard someone coming to check maybe because of the noise; he ran into a closet, and held the door while still peaking out, a man in a lab coat entered. “It was the wind, why didn’t you close the freaking window, do you want the toxin free in this fucking house full of weapons and killers??” the man closed the window and moved out after picking a couple of shards of glass. “I’m talking to you Barrett,” the man said waving the shards of glass in his hand. “Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous that specific thread is? How many could die if we let it loose in the middle of France?” Derek gasped as the man kept rambling standing at the door. “You’re so fucking lucky this is the only vial or I’ll make that bastard Ennis drink half of it and lock you in a room with him…. If it wasn’t a million dollars for a microgram” Derek doubted for a second; he was here for Stiles but he had to take the bacteria they were talking about.

It was not his mission, he knew that but the other option was risking the world to whatever the Argents had.

Why this people used to deal with criminals and drug cartels selling guns were now diversifying their business into production of biological weapons?

He moved slowly and opened the only container labeled with a red sign, the only one full, took the small vial from inside and carried it with him. He carried a multi million dollars biological weapon in his pocket hoping it didn’t break.

On his way out found the people in lab coats eating and watching the news. Something about a club in Mexico, the fire had lasted almost the entire night and had killed a bunch of tourists. An explosion near a football team bus, someone tried to kill a cop outside the Louvre.

He moved in the house until he found the surveillance monitors, unguarded; it was too easy… too easy this had to be a trap.

Still he checked the cameras until he found one that pointed to a closed door and the next had two guys on chairs inside. He knew where Spark and Silver were.

***  
Scott let out a sigh, he had to go back but how? He had no idea of the Org was still a ting, he had to go back and make sure Stiles was fine, and Kitsune, and… and… Marie Jean and her beautiful eyes.

What if the guy, what if Argent was right? What if he could help?

Christopher Argent opened the door of the small apartment he was staying at and gasped surprised when the red light of a laser landed on his chest. “Let’s pretend I know what you were talking about.” the boy said and half smiled at the little sigh the older man let out.”because apparently the compound of my Organization has been infiltrated, and nobody is getting in or out of there.” The first thing in his head was not the laser anymore, it was his daughter and his protegee. “You know of someone that could’ve been caught inside my organization?” Scott taunted with an innocent smile, he was fishing… let’s face it, and he was terrible at it. “Someone that might have been killed?”he said and saw the color drain from the serious face. “Maybe more than one?” and the man gasped. Scott gave himself an imaginary high five while doing his best to look as proper as possible. The man finally looked at him again and swallowed hard. 

“Do you know how many were killed?”  
Scott couldn’t keep the goofy smile off this time. “Actually… they’re in lock down I didn’t even know there were Argents in there.”

“I sent my daughter...” the man confessed, “I had to keep her safe.”

***  
Stiles only saw a guard once a day, it had been like that for almost a day now if he calculated correctly, and nobody had hurt Silver in that time, the camera was right in front of them so they couldn’t talk to each other, so he started humming or singing songs to himself, songs that meant something for org operatives.he started with Linkin Park’s Breaking the habit, the “you’ll be fine, I’ll take care of everything” hidden in it. Silver nodded softly and Stiles felt better for it; that was the song he had repeated three times, Crazy Train came after and then Eleanor Rigby with their “we will go home”and “someone will come for us” hidden in them.  
Silver only mumbled living on a prayer which meant he was giving up and hoped Stiles could go home; it made him tear up.

The door opening quietly was not what he expected, seeing a dark shadow moving ahead carrying a box big enough to be the torturer and touching Silver’s face wasn’t either. His heart was crushed; were they ready to torture him? Maybe Wlf had been right, maybe he should have stayed home,tech row looked so much better than this.

“Can you walk?” the voice was barely a whisper but Stiles could recognize it anywhere. “Hy! Silver!” he said louder and Stiles perked up. “Jonathan you have to tell me if you can walk...” he said and Stiles felt a shiver running down his back,Wolf knew his friend’s name; he almost missed the weak nod. “Okay” Wolf cut the ropes on his legs and used something like a hook to open the handcuffs and turned to Stiles with a smile. “he needs to get his legs working if we’re getting out of here.”  
Stiles must have smiled because Derek smiled too, cursed be his heart for the stupid flip it made.

“Damn it!” Silver couldn’t walk the three steps towards derek and Stiles felt like crying the clogged mess on his friend’s chest must hurt. 

“Shhh...” Derek finally freed Stiles and checked on his face, every bruise was soothed by a finger and then both of them turned, Stiles looked at the camera. “I know... it seems to be a trap, we have to move now….” Stiles got up and moved but his legs were numb and his entire body was hurting, Derek carried Silver, all three of them were hurt so the way out was slow, way slower than it should be.

“Where to?”Spark asked and held the container Wolf passed him. “Where to?” he repeated when he had no answer.

Derek let out a sigh. “I don’t know… we need to find a car.”

“You don’t have a way out?!?” shouted Spark flailing arms that just regained movement.and the container with them, just to hear Wolf hissing a warning to be careful with it.

The fast movement made him hurt. Derek turned with a groan while Silver did his best not to make noise and keep up with them. “I don’t have backup and I had to escape a woman who had me trapped to come and get you out.... No I don’t have a fucking car...” he kept moving.

“It’ll be easier if I help you with him...” Spark was about to drop the container.  
“NO!” Wolf Stopped. “Hold on to that until we’re out, it is important.”

They passed only two guards, and Derek had taken care of them. “The argents are outnumbered by a lot since Deucalion pulled his men and Araya left...” Stiles informed, “I heard the guards talking about it…”

“Okay...” they got out of the property in a car that drove them to the first town where Stiles stole a fiat. 

“Wasn’t there a better car?” asked Derek grumpy

“No Derek there was no Mustangs and obviously a Camaro is out of the question, right?”the man rolled his eyes and got behind the wheel. It was absurd, too easy to be true.

***

“What you mean he left?!?” Roared Gerard and even Kate by his side recoiled in fear. Ennis was standing in front of him; arms crossed and face stern. “How could a man escape one of our safe houses? I ordered you to get him to one of our houses.”

“We were still discussing the transportation of...” Ennis got quiet as the man took the cane on his hand and unsheeted the Claymore he was always carrying around.

“I should cut you in half!!!” he shouted. “Do you have any idea who that man was?!” 

Kate moved closer to his father. “I’ll find him, we have to go back, there’s not enough guards at the...”

“I KNOW!!” Gerard Argent shouted and two of his men came into the room in a hurry. “You¡’ll find him because it is your fault that he’s alive!!” his daughter recoiled hurt but the older man never stopped. “We’ll go back” he told them and they left, the old man turned to Ennis and the woman holding two knives ready to attack if the sword got anywhere near Ennis. “You giant piece of shit will find me the culprit and give them to me or I’ll end your entire pack of mongrels. Ennis tensed his jaw his eyes flew to Kali she looked more nervous than ever, the broken lip and the bruise on her neck was the only sign of her not being fine.

“I’ll ask Deucalion about it...” he said and saw as everybody left the room before collapsing on a chair. “You do realize our lives are in danger for your ex, right?” he let out sitting on the floor, Kali got close, and held his head pressing it against her flat abdomen.

“I’m sorry… I-I just can't ...”

Ennis held her sides, eyes closed and face hidden against her. “It’s okay.. I know how it feels to love someone...”

“But...”

“I don’t care… okay? I don’t care, just… tell me Duke answered…?” he cursed when kali kept quiet for too long.

“He will answer I know he will… he wouldn’t leave us alone….”

***

Derek felt dizzy, the drug had vacated his system but he still was recovering from a punctured lung and had a broken rib.

“Wolf?” the voice pulled him out of the numb place where the only thing he had completely on focus was the road and his hands on ten and two. “WOLF!!” a warm hand held his and pulled left with a lot of strength. Derek stepped on the breaks and when the car stopped moving turned to Spark “what s wrong with you?!” 

“You were about to hit a lorry!” Derek then checked the rearview mirror and yes there it was big, silver and still parked at one side of the road. “what is wrong with you?”

Derek had no idea of what to say, the hand, big warm and strong hand was still touching his. “I-I.. I was drugged and I’m not….”

“That’s why you’re breathing that way… you were hurt, you’re in pain...” Spark was too smart for his own good. 

“I’m fine...” he made a jerky motion towards the cramped backseat. “Compared to him I’m brilliant, so.. If you let me...”Derek sucked up a breath, they were almost on the curve when the line of black Range Rovers passed near them, six of them, in the first one behind the wheel both of them could recognize Kate Argent. “Oh Shit...”

***

Just imagine the chaos, the utterly shit -hit -the - fan scenario of Gerard Argent getting into his house to find four of his measly 20 men murdered, cameras broken, data destroyed and scientists trapped in a small closet and the sample of the Bëte au Gevodain missing. He killed the one guard that survived the attack of the man of steel that entered the complex and pretty much single handedly finished with everything.

“I want them back!! And I want them now!!”  
Finding out what car they have taken was easy, stolen cars, there were cameras, and those cameras were easy to hack…

Except Kate knew now that Tom had been a tech row. Not a trace of the fiat 500 in any camera until it hit her, there was a fiat 500 on the side of the road while they were arriving.

She didn’t mentioned it to her father but left the house with as many men as they could spare and went searching for them.

***

“Hurry...” Derek had a different car, older and smelly but at least untraceable, Spark and Silver were moving slowly and unsteadily across the parking lot. “Come on… how long you think we have?!” growled Derek.

“He’s in pain!! For Goodness sake...” Stiles said an arm protectively around Silver’s back his neck bent over he man whispering him reassurances. “Take your time.. Everything will be fine.. We’ll go home and you’ll get well… in no time we will be in your couch again...” Silver let out a huff as if he were laughing, a good thing, derek had seen the burns on his chest, the broken bones, the bruises and heard the sniffles of Stiles as he did his best to clean and cover them in whatever little first aid stuff they could find.

“I can’t wait to get curly fries and a cold beer...”

“And the Mets games.”Stiles said tightening the bandage on his side where the bullet wound was.

“And a pretty….” the man groaned and Stiles gasped repeating he was sorry as his hand moved away, the car only feets away. “Something pretty on my lap...” finished Silver as Stiles opened the door for him. 

“Hey.. I could go in your lap if you want.” the kid said and Silver tried to laugh off the pain.  
“Right now it’ll be such a waste...”he said while one of his hands wrapped by itself on Stiles’ back

Derek saw them; it was like Paige wrapping his knuckles or teasing him while on the field. He knew Silver had a pair, so this was different, this one was…

He blinked when Spark bent down touching Silver’s forehead with his and let out a soft whisper; yeah he knew exactly what this was.

They only could travel until they ran out of gas and only for small roads, it took them a whole to arrive to the church where Derek hid, one of rare locations where he was in control of his surroundings. “We’ll rest here and maybe reach for whoever might hear...”

“Too dangerous...” Silver let out in a groan.

“They might have painkillers for you...” begged Stiles and turned to Derek. Don’t you have a kit, do you?” Derek moved his head from side to side almost regretting the amount of times he changed bandages and shot himself with the pain medication. Spark looked at Silver. “I still had Oxy on my backpack.” he said, regret sipping of each word.

“It’s okay… just...” Silver’s eyes traveled to Derek for a second. “Just.. help me remember the good things?” Derek ignored as the other two curled together.  
Derek slept first while Stiles and Siler talked, he was too tired to stay up and listen and didn’t want to confirm his suspicions.

In his dreams Paige was laughing while making him breakfast after they stopped the assassination of a prime minister; their first time, instead of the smell of bacon and eggs he woke up with the smell of sewer water and blood and instead of laughter and kisses he heard goodbyes and Monster screaming behind him.  
A hand landed on his shoulder and startled him. “Are you okay?”

Derek knew it was Spark. “Yeah.. bad dreams...”

“You said her name…. Virgin’s...”  
Derek moved away, the last he wanted was to face the ghosts in his head. “Yeah… it still haunts me.” he said, “rest, I’ll watch.”  
Spark nodded, offered him a small blanket and moved to curl around Silver, in seconds the kid was asleep.

***  
“Look who’s here for you.” whispered Silver the second Stiles got to him. 

“Shut up” was his answer.

“Knight in shining armor and all...”

Spark rolled his eyes as he patched Silver up. “He’s here because he has to, nothing more.”  
Silver held his hand and pulled him closer to whisper on his ear. “It could be more, go on...”  
Spark smiled blushing a bit and got even closer. “If you say anything I’ll tell Jacie you like her.”  
Silver tried to laugh. “I hate you.” he said.

“You love me...” Stiles nodded rolling his eyes. “And you love him too… ” and without pause, as if wanting Wolf to hear. “Tell me you wouldn’t be glad to sit on his lap?” Stiles laughed once more.  
Stiles patched him up and then waited while derek found them another transportation.  
“Hey...”. Spark had been worried Sick because Silver was getting quieter and colder to the touch. “Please tell me I’m not gonna have to carry a body to her… please...”

“You won’t….” Silver said moving a hand to hold Stiles’. “If… I die, leave me behind, save yourself and you knight.”

“No...” without thinking Stiles fell face first on him. “You won’t die… you hear me? You won’t die...” Silver smiled. “I’m tempted to do it, just to see your face...” he said and when Stiles face went sur he moved ahead and kissed his forehead. “I was joking kid, but promise me you’ll leave if I die, okay?” Stiles made a face. “Promise me...” finally Stiles nodded and bent his head overwhelmed with the emotion, was he about to lose his friend? He was almost asleep when the heard it, Wolf whimpering first and then repeating the name again, playing in his dreams; apparently, that night. “Help me, pleasepleaseplease.. Help me.” he said. “PAige, pleaseplease Paige don’t die, please...” he couldn’t hear him in pain so he moved quietly leaving Silver and put a hand on derek’s shoulder, this was one of those times when he wanted to use his name.

The way yo the car was hell, Silver groaning and with tears running down his face and Spark doing his best to help while Derek tried his best not to look at them. 

Come on… how long you think we have?!” growled Wolf and Stiles looked at him pissed

“He’s in pain!! For Goodness sake...” Stiles said an arm protectively around Silver’s back his neck bent over. “I’ts okay, he can go to hell. Take your time.. Everything will be fine.. We’ll go home and you’ll get well… in no time we will be in your couch again… you drooling over Jacie’s pics and....” Silver let out a huff as if he were laughing, a good thing, 

“I can’t wait to get curly fries and a cold beer...” Silver said and quietly for his ex tech row. “And you pining after him.” he said and his hand flew to hold a piece of gauze that let loose.

“And the Mets games.”Stiles said tightening the bandage on his side where the bullet wound was. “They always bet your looser’s teams.”

Silver huffed stopping “And a pretty….” the man groaned and Stiles gasped repeating he was sorry as his hand moved away, the car only feets away. “Something pretty on my lap...” finished Silver as Stiles blushed, he recognized the taunt for what it was, instead of answering he opened the door for him. 

“Hey.. I could go in your lap if you want.” the kid said and Silver tried to laugh off the pain.  
“Right now it’ll be such a waste...”he said while one of his hands wrapped by itself on Stiles’ back.  
They sat in the back, Stiles rambling nonsense about their everyday life while Silver’s breathing got shallow and shallow and the bandages turned redder and wetter.

“I think he’s going to die...” Spark said loud and Wolf turned. “I don’t know what to do...”

Derek blanked, his head repeating the moment when Paige ordered him to calm down and Spark’s voice grounded him. “He won’t, you won’t go through the same shit I did...” he said Spark didn't pay attention.

***  
Jackson was walking out of his apartment when he saw the old man he signed a contract with at his side a man far younger, a chemist he heard of, Matt something, he was holding a container and biting his lips worried. “Hello Jackson...” the man said offering the guy a gloved hand. “I need your help boy...” he said as he held on Jackson’s hand awkwardly too long. “Have you ever heard of the Béte of Gevaudan?”

Jackson moved his head from side to side… that was about the last he remembers…

***  
The second they got into Derek’s safe house he ran to his device and sent a message, he needed someone; anyone, he just needed a way to get Spark and Silver out of there.  
One Republic’s counting Stars had the urgent message in it, they had one wounded and needed extraction right away.

The only answer came from an old man. The Beatles’ Help was their answer in less than an hour.  
“I can carry around 350 pounds on my plane without suspicion..” it said and gave them a place.

“Bless you...” Derek said letting out a tired sigh, his side was hurting and something gooey and green was sipping from the wound there.  
“Thanks God...” Spark was by his side and they chuckled relieved.  
“There’s only one problem...” Wolf let out. “He’s about what? 160?” yeah Silver was quite big and muscular. “You’re about 150?”  
“147...” Spark said but he was doing math in his head; 307 pounds there already. “I bet he can bend a bit, it’ll be just...”  
“Another 180…?” derek said and then turned to the container they never left “that’s like 20 more.”  
“You’ll go...” Spark said. “I’m fine, I can get away from the, I already did it once and they are expecting a superspy not a young adult backpacking... ”  
“NO!!” Silver said. “You promised...”

“I didn’t promise shit!” the tone made Derek jump. “You won’t be left behind, is that clear?”  
“Kid I’m dying.”

Spark snorted. “I think is the blood loss but you’re talking nonsense.”

Silver groaned and looked at Derek. “Help me out here?” but Derek couldn’t speak so the older agent turned to Spark. “You have to go.”

 _“You have to go.”_ Paige vice sounded in his head. And everything came crashing on him  
_He smiled even if he didn’t felt like “You really must feel bad; you’re talking nonsense.” she smiled but her smile disappeared when her face twisted in pain._

_“It hurts too bad.. I want it to end...”_

_“Shut up..”_

_”I love you, I do… in case..”_

_“SHUT UP!”_

_“Derek please...” they could hear boots outside their hiding place. They were so close to get to the extraction point. “No bullets, no knives and it’s freaking Ennis, if one of us can make it...”_

_“We both will make it.”_  
“No, Derek I can’t move, I’m in pain and I know I’m dying.”  
Derek held her close. “Don't say that, don’t… I love you...”  
“I’m sorry..” she said. “I was reckless.”Derek perked up. “Go”  
“No!” 

_Paige took something from her rack. A grenade. “I have my pan B.”_

_“NO!!”  
She pulled him own for a kiss someone preparing behind the door. “If the headquarters were attacked you have to go and see your parents.”_

_“What about yours?”_

_“I have nobody; noone will miss me, but the organization needs you Derek, go!” the door sounded when something hit it from the other side and Derek got up and ran he waited until he saw the man opening and pointing a gun to Paige. “Fuck you all” she said and he heard the click of the grenade.  
Everything stopped, he was too close, he sobbed when Peter pulled him out and ordered him to run. “Move Derek!! MOVE!!” _

“Move Derek!! MOVE!!”Spark was pushing him to a sideso their dinner won’t get burnt and his hand landed on top of the patch covered in the green goo. Spark gasped and looked at him. “You’re hurt.”

Wolf looked away, he felt somehow exposed and vulnerable. “Good to know”

“Seriously… that’s puss”  
They didn’t spoke about it until they were on the car the next day and Spark could see the stain on Wolf’s shirt. “Seriously dude, that’s puss.” “Don’t call me dude.” Wolf once more tried to play it James Dean’s style. “I still can do this, I’ve been doing this before you were fully trained and all the time you were in a small room watching screens.” Spark let out a loud breathe. Why was he mad? Why he had to be an ass like that? His eyes turned to the kid for a second, he was biting his lips desperate to control his mouth, yeah they had to deal with each other for a while more. “I’m… I’ll be fine, okay? I can do this...” why couldn¡t h say what he wanted to say? He just wanted to reassure Spark he was going to help them to go home. “I’ve been shot, cut, poisoned, drugged… and...”  
Spark finally had enough. “OH MY GOD!!”he said loud and then turned desperate to check on Silver, before facing Wolf. “I Know you’ve been an operative far longer than I have, I know you're more experienced and you’re so fucking extreme you ran around half europed with a cut on your shoulder and some other stuff...”

“Punctured lung and broken ribs, and a concussion and I’m pretty sure PTSD… and...”

“And of course you have to make a list of the things you have… ” Spark said bitter. “This is not a contest!”

“That’s not...” Wolf let out a huff, why was Spark acting like this? “You should be more grateful, I told you it’ll happen...”

“Now I get it...” Stiles only wanted to not fall for him. He didn't want to face that Wolf was worried or something that’s why he was acting like this, his first instinct was to protect Silver, and to do that he needed his head in place and his heart not to overwhelm him. “You’re here only to say I told you so.”

“I’m here because I lost my parents, and lost my girlfriend and a lot of friends and...” _I didn’t want to lose you too_ never left his mouth.

“Maybe they all let themselves be killed so they won’t have to suffer you...” he regretted the words the second they left his mouth. “No….”

“Okay...”

“Wait I didn’t mean it… I’m just… I’m an idiot...” Wolf parked and left the car and Stiles felt his heart breaking.

“Dude I’d have punched you in the face for that.” groaned Silver from the back.  
Spark looked at the man outside the car and opened his door “Shut up...” whispered as he got out.

***  
Derek felt miserable, it was obvious the kid didn’t like him ,but this had been extremely cruel for no reason. But he was right his family had died because of him, they didn’t leave he made them leave…  
“I’m sorry...” the voice felt even worst, the last thing he needs is pity.  
“Get in the car, we have to get to the border or we won’t be home for monday.” he moved without looking st the boy and Spark didn’t tried to stop him.

It was a tense drive all the way to the position they had to be for the extraction..

***  
Kate found the car and went back to her dad. “There are three, and there’s blood.”  
The old man smiled looking at the boys in front of them, a blond one with green eyes and a brunete with blue eyes. “I know, we found out a bit more than just that...”  
“What are we going to do?”  
Gerard turned at her “unchain the béte of Gevaudan.”  
Kate snorted, “that hasn't worked since that stupid bitch… and didn’t even worked in her the way you wanted...” Gerard stood up and moved to her.

“It is working now...” one of his gloved hands moved to caress her neck and then her face. “It just works a bit differently than we thought.”

Kate will always remember the burning sensation, the pain, the way blood came out of her mouth, how she felt like her throat was been ripped off.

That she’ll remember but nothing more.

“IS she dead?” Asked the chemist in charge, Matt Dahler. Gerard didn’t turn to answer. “For your sake.. Doctor, I hope she’s not.”

***

Derek could see the plane as soon as they reached the small landing strip in the middle of a club near Briançon. The guy had the plane on it already and was walking nervously from one side to the other of the small hangar.”we’re almost there...” he said with a smile turning to Spark who had his jaw set and was looking ahead as if preparing himself for something.

“This is what we’re going to do...” Spark said turning to see Silver in the eyes. “We’re weighing you two in, and maybe that container, if...”but he couldn’t end the sentence “NO!!” both Silver and Wolf said as the car stopped.  
“We have to be rational and practical, one of us is not hurt, one of us is okay to travel on foot, one of us could go to Italy and once in Turin I’d find the Italy ofice and will be home even before you guys... ”

“NO!!” repeated Silver and Derek felt stupidly jealous. “You said so!!”added the older perative. “You said we’ll go home, you said no one will be left here...”  
Spark looked at him. “I said you will be back on that sofa, and you will, and I’m the only one healthy enough to do this.” the kid turned. “Wolf, tell me you understand, this is for you two, and for the sake of the entire org.” the seconds of silence were hell. “Tell me you’ll take care of Silver until he’s back at his home with the one he loves...”  
Wolf hated the fact that he could understand this was maybe the most reasonable plan but it was and he nodded as all answer. “Thank you..” Spark said as one of his hands held his bicep. 

That’s when the bullet hit the windshield. And the three of them scrambled out of the car in a hurry.  
Stiles helped Silver and Derek carried the container with the sample of the béte of gevaudan.  
“There you are!!” the old man said in a heavy accent. “Hurry into the scale...”

“WHAT?” all three of them said at the same time, with a line of cars approaching the weight was the least of their concerns.

Silver weighted 160, and the container weighted 30. Wolf got on the scale; 158 exactly. And Stiles moved to Silver kissed his hair and whispered Something while the old guy got in the pit and prepared himself. 

“Good Luck...” Spark said but Wolf held him by force and pushed him into the plane almost closing the door after him, the cars were closer now. “What are you doing?” no matter how hard he tried WOlf didn’t let him out. 

“Look after him, and take care...”

“We had a plan!!” protested Spark.

“It was a shitty plan, I know he’s not your pair, but he’s important to you, I won’t let anyone go through...” he moved his head as if shaking some dark thought; the pilot shouting for them to close the door. “Be careful.” wolf moved fast, and pressed a kiss on his lips. “I wanted to do that for a long time, tell Laura I’m sorry.”

In seconds the plane was moving and he turned, it was too late to try to escape, Gerard and Jackson faced him.

“Look what I just found...” Gerard was smiling. “Jackson, please show him his place.” Jackson moved towards him furiously, desperate and angry. “Make him pay for that million dollars he stole.”

Derek… Derek just wanted to win time for the plane to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.  
> its is always good to know if someone is reading this


	17. You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry,i started a new job and I have no time to update stuff anymore,  
> I'll try to finish this ASAP 
> 
> for weeks i had this little nagging thing kicking my seat on the train home because I was not writing; "are you done? are you done? are you writing' come on!! write me, write me!!"  
> so here it is some more story.

***  
Stiles helped Silver when they landed and another plane was waiting for them. A girl, her name Irina was waiting . “heard the amazing Spark from tech row was in trouble….” she said and turned to Silver. “Look at you! At least is not a pellet this time.” Silver snorted.  
“It was not pellets the last time.”

The lady laughed. “Whatever you say sweetie, I’m gonna patch you up, your twin won’t find any scar.” she smield to Spark too. “Those bruises look bad...”

“Him… check him first...” she nodded and went back to work; Stiles watched for a while, how a bag of blood was set for Silver, he wished someone else were receiving treatment; wherever Wolf was, Stiles hoped he escaped the Argents.

The second they landed the story changed, the private airport outside San francisco was silent, a woman had attacked the place, someone said on radio before they got even close.  
Irina had a machine gun in her arms as she gave Stiles a set of keys. “My car is that hangar in the back, take it and drive to a public hospital, the org will keep you safe once in our territory.”  
Stiles saw a dark skinned lady roaring on the landing strip, her pants were ripped, her hair a mess, blood was dripping from her mouth and hands and she was barefoot. “Shit it’s Kali...” one of Irina’s men said as they ran out shooting towards the small group of masked and geared up men following the Woman.

***  
Laura Hale washed the blood off her hands; deucalion behind her was panting and he was bent over himself as far as his tied up wrists allowed him.  
Druid stood behind her quietly. “Speak up! You’re no longer my superior, I do not need your glares.”

“THat was not necessary….”  
Laura turned angry. “I didn’t ask for your permission or you to be okay with this.”

“Good because I’m not.”

“I am Lady Hale, I’m in charge of the Org, and this bastard is the reason why.” she turned. “Find me a tech row, we need to bring that kid back… with the Argent guy.” she huffed and turned when Druid didn’t move. “What?” the man turned to the man inside the room, blood dripping from the chair he was on, naked torso filled with open wounds blind eyes fix on the floor. Laura moved and pressed a button on the wall, Heavy metal started blasting inside the room making the blind man flinch. “That bastard is listening.” she said wiping her hands on a towel and staining it with red.

Druid looked at her and blinked twice. “Okay...” she rolled her eyes you may find him a doctor… but not a good one.”

***

Stiles drove in the car trying to be careful but one of the men with the woman… Kali ran after him and somehow caught up with the car, it caused Stiles to veer and finally end on the side of the road; his head hitting the steering wheel and everything got foggy; immediately the siren of a patrol car started and he saw the lights, the man behind them disappeared in seconds. “Help...” mumbled Stiles and everything went black.

The next thing he registered was the sound of a continuous beep.his eyes opened and he groaned, the frist face he saw was Banshee; she was standing at the door with tears in her eyes and pressing her lips together. “Hey… don’t cry...”  
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry you had to go through all that because of me...” she said in hoarse whispers and sniffled.  
Stiles did his best to sit up and finally gave up, instead he offered her a smile. “I’d do it again… look at you! You’re fine!” he tried to move, but every bruise now that he had been still for a while were hurting, every punch, every hit felt anew so he stopped in his movements with a groan.

Lydia let out whimper and ran to him hugging Stiles as tight as she could, and Stiles felt the need to groan, but… it actually felt good.if only this were enough to make him happy…

“I'm sorry...” she said and Stiles scoffed.  
“You got me out of that dark dusty room, thank you!!” she pulled away and looked him in the eyes and then her eyes traced every bruise and mark on his face. 

“I should’ve done things differently...”

Someone behind them cleared his throat and Lydia pulled away, it was Lady Hale and druid as usual at her side. “We would like to talk to you before your father arrives...” she said and looked at Banshee with a frown.

Stiles explained a bit of what he knew in ten minutes, Gerard, Kate, the chips and how little they could get out of it; the number of men and the little intel he could gather during those ten days  
“Wolf was there...” he said. And biting his lips looked at Druid “I have a message for someone…? Laura?” he said looking into Lady Hale’s eyes. “He said he’s sorry…. He’s hurt...”  
Lady Hale’s eyes filled with tears and she nodded doing her best to calm down when the door opened with a surprising loud noise and Noah Stilinski entered followed by a girl. The man ran to the bed and hugged Stiles without thinking.

Stiles let out a sound, no matter who you are nothing feels better than a hug from a parent. “Look at you...” Sheriff Stilinski asked finally moving away and checking every bruise with a concerned expression.  
“Nothing… I got in trouble, and me and my friend...”

“Don’t lie to me… I know everything, okay? About that place and about the risks you stupidly took not caring if you live or die.”

Stiles moved and tried to sit even if it hurt his side and he could see a splinter in his fingers. held his father’s shoulder. “Dad, dad, DAD!!” he couldn’t understand everything his father kept saying. “I have to protect them dad, I have to...”

The doctor entered right then cutting hatever the sheriff was saying. “Mr Stilinski! I heard you’re feeling better!” the man extended his hand. “I’m doctor Jones, and you are… ” he was already offering his hand to the sheriff. “How are you sheriff?”

What the doctor told them is that Stiles had a mild concussion, a sprained wrist and fractures in some bones in his hand, nothing major, also had many bruises, a small wound on his side and apparently he received an electric shock or a dozen -doctors humor- so his heart had to be monitorized and he needed a battery of labs large enough to keep him there for a week at least. “We’ll deal with the fractures when we’re sure everything else is fine, okay?” 

“What about my friend?” Stiles tried to sit up but the sheriff was already holding him down. 

The doctor looked at him with a frown. “Mr Scott was sent to a bigger hospital in San Diego, his wounds were extense… you did a great job but he has few chances of recovery...” Stiles held his breath while the doctor explained he couldn’t share much info with them.

“Did… did someone informed his family?” Stiles asked coming out of the shock. Noah Stilinski looked at his son and huffed. “Kiddo we don’t even have his real name...”

Stiles’ mouth closed with an audible click before he couldn’t tell. “He’ll be fine...” the breathy sound of his voice surprised himself.

“I don’t care...” his father had a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t care as long as you’re fine… I thought...” he closed his eyes and shook his head. For a moment the atmosphere in the room was tense and then the doctor excused himself and left.  
“I care...” Stiles said when they were alone finally. “He’s my friend, I’ve been workign with him for the last… two years dad...”

Tired eyes were fix on Stiles when he finally looked up, something wanting to crawl out of his mouth. “They called a 10-52 on your call and I...” His dad said and before he could say anything else he just hid his eyes and Stiles pulled his dad on a hug again.  
“I’m fine.” he whispered ignoring the lump on his throat.  
“I know...” replied the quivering voice.  
They decided to ignore the other’s tears, let’s do the same.

***  
Scott heard Chris’ story and then left the small apartment his head was a mess, why would someone rebel to his father’s plans?

Except he knew why, Argent’s father was a bastard and was planning on using chemical weapons in innocent people.

“MY kids are undercover in your organization.” the man had said and Scott was worried sick on what to do about it, once alone he took his device and sent a message. “Girl with one eye” was sent, and then Gaga’s Telephone,he needed to talk to Lady Hale.

The answer came hours later.

“Ty!!” She said in spanish. “Como estas? Tu mama no nos ha llamado aun, que sabes de tu primo Miguel?”

“Nada, pero tengo uno amigo que quiere visitarte de sorpresa, deberías limpiar.”

“Is this a secret? Someone I know?”

“You know him” answered Scott. “You’re friend with his kids.”

“Oh yeah.. We had a sleepover once, he’s a cool guy, bring something to eat if you come home now. El abasto debe seguir abierto.”

In case you missed it, it meant Scott could trust Argent, and that she had his kids, it was okay to bring the man to the compound but they had to be careful.

So he appeared in front of Argent the next morning before the poor guy could even start the coffee maker. 

“Oh putain!!!” the man said and let out a sigh, his gun only half way out of the holster he had even if in PJ’s.

“How are you planning on going out of the country?” the boy asked with a goofy grin.

“My father might be searching for me… if I show my face at a train or bus station or an airport...”

“That’s what I thought...” Scott was dragging a backpack. “Do you have your sunscreen?”  
Argent cursed again this insane kid planned on going to USA through the desert.

And yeah, have you seen the way The org train their operatives? Going through a bit of desert was christmas for Scott or any other of them. They’ll be traveling by night and if Scott remembered his contact place he’d get special packs with cooling systems and other cool stuff to make things easier.

But even before they could leave the city trouble caught them

Scott was the first to notice the men walking along them on the market. The man at his side was moving fast and carelessly. “There are three men following us.” he let out in a whisper.

Argent stopped and tied his boot. “Four, one is ahead on the threshold of the large building.” Scott huffed and marched ahead. “Those are Araya’s men, Calaveras. If they come after us we won’t survive.”

Scott smiled, his eyes gleaming. “You guys really underestimate us...” Scott moved with the people and before Argent could even find him the man at the threshold was gone. “Told ya...” Scott said appearing once more near him, “two down, to more to go.”

The trip to the desert took them a day and a half on an old bus, the trip through scorching sand was a week long, it would’ve been three days but Argent couldn’t catch up with Scott and the Calaveras caught up with them and no matter what they couldn’t lose them; it was like they didn’t have to rest or sleep; like they weren’t human.

***

Allison and Isaac were waiting for something; they had been treated right and were well tended but kept apart from the rest of The Org.

“What you think is going to happen?” the boy asked as he paced the room.

“I have no idea...” Allison said. “I have to inform my grandfather, in case they get my dad...”

Isaac moved to her. “your dad ordered not to contact them if things went south...”

Allison looked at him. “My dad did nothing when this people killed my mom.” she said bitter, “Derek Hale has to pay for it.”

Isaac bit his thumb. “Gerard has him, and knowing your grandfather he’s paying for it already...”

“It doesn't matter, is not enough.” she said but then her face changed. “I didn’t thinkl this people weren’t that bad...” Isaac made a sound. “What?”

“They’re not, I’ve been held prisoner before… you know… and this is nothing like that.” he said with his earnest eyes fix on hers.

Alison made a face and let out a sound as all answer and they both waited, for a sign, or a word, anything to let them know they were not prisoners; they were even allowed out on a small fenced yard where they could exercise and see the sun, until the day when instead of breakfast the door opened and Lady Hale entered and ordered the girl to follow her.

“Where are you taking her!!?” Isaac asked getting up in one fast movement. “You can’t take her!!”  
A guard passed the door, it was a girl and she was tiny compared to him, but made Isaac recoil when she hissed at him like a furious cat. “She’ll be safe, Isaac, I promise.” Lady Hale said while walking out followed by the girl. “Take him to the cafeteria and let him eat with the rest.” Lady Hale ordered and one of her agents the tall pretty busty blonde nodded and smiled at the boy. “Follow me lanky, there are waffles today.” he looked doubtful for a second throwing looks to Allison who seemed to be in charge.  
___

Isaac followed her, they sat on a table, Boyd and Reyna chatting in some kind of language the boy didn't know but keeping him company.  
“Why are you being this nice with me…?” he asked in a low voice.  
The huge guy with the serious face and the cold stare that only said he was Boyd looked at him with a smile. “Lady Hale trusts you, and we like you too.” Isaac blinked surprised for a moment. “She want’s you to feel safe, this is The Org, we’re the good ones.” Boyd nodded and Reyna added whipped cream on the boy’s waffles with a wink

Isaac’s eyes flew to his plate and once more to the man in front of him, and a lopsided honest smile twisted his lips. “Eat up sweetie or I’ll take a couple bites...” Reyna said; Isaac was not going to let anyone have a piece of his waffles…

***

“Where are we going” asked Allison finally.once they were on a car, she was handed a bottle of watter and Lady Hale opened her computer to trace the devise her operative had on now.

“I have a man coming home, and you have someone there too...” the girl stopped walking. ”He’s bringing your dad with him.” Lady Hale smiled at the small happy gasp. “He does not trust us yet, and we don’t trust him, but we need to work together if you want to be safe and I want to have my brother back… and if we want to stop the béte of gevaudan from destroying the world.”

“That’s a myth...” Alison said and then got quiet for a long while. Her eyes traveled to the mirror at the side of the car.

They traveled on a convoy heavy armed and in bullet proof cars towards the border, as they arrived there were two men, both sun burnt and with chapped lips, both breathing hard and tired but complete.

“True!!” Lady Hale said with a smile as she climbed down from the car. “So good to see you, we were expecting you two days ago.”

Scott finally stopped running and breathing hard smiled. “Yeah… I’m sorry, my companion couldn’t keep my pace.” a couple steps behind a man with grey hair and beard, his obviously white skin looked red and his lips were peeling off; his right arm was held against his body.

“Daddy!!!” Alison was out of the car and ran to him.

“Ali...” he said sighing. “Are you okay? Did they treat you right?” she nodded trying in vain to keep her tears at bay. “Where is isaac?”

“He’s safe, I made sure of that.” mumbled Alison against her dad’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“We’ll talk once we’re safe...” the man said holding his daughter close and looking around to those he once considered enemies and now were the only thing between him and those who wanted him dead. “I just want you safe; that’s all.” he kissed her in the hair as a doctor got close. “I just want you two safe...” he sat finally in the car, in the shade, with AC, with a bottle of pedialyte on his hand and a doctor checking his vitals, he closed his eyes, his kids were safe, he could deal with everything else.

***  
Scott was breathing hard and drinking from a bottle given to him while one of the doctors in the convoy started an IV drip on his arm, eyes fix on Lady Hale in front of him. The second the doctor left he started talking. Explaining how the men that followed them were not regular people.  
Lady Hale frowned. “We got new information, the Argents are using chemical weapons.” Scott had heard that from Chris Argent too “Spark is back...” she said knowing the boy would be happy.  
“Is He okay? Is he safe?” Laura nodded seeing the boy’s relief. She wished she could feel like that about her brother.

***  
“Wake up, wake up sweetie, wake up...” it was the voice of a man, and then derek felt it, the stab of pain from the electric rod the man applied to his side. “Look at those eyes...” the man said mocking him. “Wait until my boss get to see you...”  
Derek couldn’t answer, not only every bit of his body was hurting, the wound at his side even if clean and covered was the place where the rod had been pressed and he couldn't breath.

“Stop it...” a tall man said; Derek turned recognizing Ennis. “Argent said eh had to be strong enough to be interrogated when he and her daughter come back.” beady tiny eyes moved to find his and the bastard smirked, at least Derek could see the scars. “You’ll change that glare little shit, when the old man and that bitch get to you….”  
Derek pulled his ties and when the man laughed did the only thing he could and spat on him.  
Ennis backed away disgusted, the other man laughed. “Se? This asshole deserves it!” and pressed the rod on him once more, for a whole minute until Derek howled in pain.

 _“At least they’re safe...”_ he thought breathing hard. _“Laura, Cora, Deaton, Spark, at least they’re safe, at least Spark is safe...”_ he opened his eyes and glared at the man once more. The man laughed. “You’re lucky they want you for themselves or I’ll poke those pretty eyes out of their sockets.” the guy took the tray that surely had been Derek’s and unwrapped a sandwich eating it in front of him, his stomach growled but his expression didn’t change. “Look at you...” the man said laughing. “So proud and dignified.” he turned around taking the other half of the sandwich and walking ahead of Ennis; he marched out of the room without another word.  
“You’re lucky… but luck ends at some point...” Ennis said getting even closer. “You will join that pretty girl I finished… you’ll join your family.” Derek launched himself ahead snarling. And Ennis laughed.  
“What? Are you angry at me now?” he moved back a bit. “So brave knowing I can’t touch you.”  
“I’ll rip your throat… with my teeth!!!”as he slammed the door shut.

The torture continued, over and over, day after day, in his head all Derek could think was, better him than Spark. “At least he’s safe...” he said letting out a sigh and picturing in his head Spark sitting on Silver’s lap, touching him, at some point Silver changed, and it was him, Brunski and Dahler looked at him disgusted when the electricity caused him to smile and get a boner.

***  
Stiles opened his eyes and saw Silver standing by the door; the guy was smiling and even if he had a wry smile Stiles didn’t think anything from it.  
“Guess you’re not impressed with what happened...”  
The voice surprised him, anyone else would've thought it was Silver, Stiles just jolted and looked him straight in the face. “I think it was quite awesome.” he moved closer and left the bag of candy he brought, his hand landed on Stiles’ and something in his stomach made a jump. “My brother is alive because of you, so thank you.”

“Gold...” Stiles whispered and the guy nodded. “Is he...”

The same crooked smile, the same perfect face, a bit slender in the shoulders and his voice a bit higher but they were pretty much the same guy. “He’s awake, and asked about you...” he pointed to the candy at Stiles reach. “He ordered me to bring you those...”

Stiles smiled turning to the pink and yellow bag. “If he’s all bossy again, he’ll be fine.” Gold laughed, the same rich sound and Stiles felt better for a second.

“Look I’m not supposed to tell you this;” he moved closer and bet down a bit. “We’re going to Europe to see if we can find Wolf.” the boy was already getting up with a hasty “I’m going with you guys...” but Gold held him down. “Lady Hale will go with us and Treasure is the designated tech row.” the man had his eyes fix on Stiles’ lips and then looked up. “Just wanted you to know… in case… my brother says you two care a lot for each other, he was your mentor, right?” Stiles felt something cold on his stomach at the first of that line and then just nodded. “We lost our mentor when we were both quite new… we won’t let you go through the same...” he patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks for saving my pair.” Stiles smiled abd said it had been nothing, and when Gold was leaving he felt the question leaving his mouth already,. “Who was your mentor?”

“Don’t you know?” the guy asked frowning as he turned. “Lilac… you have her eyes. When she came back… when we saw her… you know gone...” the man bit his lips. “It was heartbreaking.”

“Gone? She died on a explosion...”

Gold frown deepened. “She died after she got infected with something and lost her mind….” he shook his head looking to the sides. “I might have made a mistake… not sure if I should talk about her… Claudia was….” the boy in the bed Gasped. “Sorry...” flashes of the last memories of his mom appeared in his mind _*Stop!! Stop it!! Stop looking at me!!* she shouted while throwing something at him. “STOOOP!!!”_

Stiles blinked the memories and the tears away then.it was like those people he fought at the airport and that chased his car. “The Béte of Gevaudan...” he mumbled.he had a conversation with his dad that might have been overdue for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know you are there..


	18. It is True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are finally moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's been a lifetime but RL is hell for me right now!!1  
> anyway we're fonally FINALLY moving on, one or two ore chapter until they go for him

***  
Allison was not convinced, no matter what the Hales would say she won’t believe them just yet; so the second her father was on an ambulance, she took a button on her coat and pressed it, it was a signal for her family to find her, a man turned on the car holding a tablet and extended a hand asking for the button before destroying it, on the car’s comm system they all heard. “The transmission didn’t reach any satellite, we’re safe.” the guard nodded and turned to face her, “I’ll inform this to lady Hale, she said you’re an ally try that again and I’ll make you pay for it.” the guy just moved away without even looking at her again.

Chris faced his daughter. “They want us dead, Allison, don’t try that again.” 

“Oh she wont...”Scott was standing next to her; he tried hard not to let his crush on the strong girl be obvious, poor puppy failed miserably. “You will not risk my family.” he said as a guard got close. “In absence of one of the heads, I’m the highest rank operative.”the guard nodded and escorted Allison to a side ignoring the protests of Chris. “Sorry Mr. Argent, but...” Scott looked at the man in front of him, still tired looking and rugged skin because of the exposition. “Your family don’t really have the best record in this place about what they do when they contact external sources.”

“She’s confused, but I’ll make her understand.”

Scot looked to a side where Ku was standing, he had come home the second the compound opened for agents coming home again. “For her safety, I hope you do.” a guard took Argent away and Ku got close. “Gold is here...” he said with a half Smile, have you heard? Walker, THE Walker is coming too, apparently she has some kind of bond with the Hales.” Scott nodded. “Have you seen him yet?”Scott shook his head. “Neither do I, there wasa time when we were friends but we’re not really that close, I wouldn’t know what to say….”

“He’s like a brother to me and I don’t know what to say to him...” his eyes without wanting it drifted to Allison as she was searched by Lady Hale’s guard.

Without even saying a word both of them started moving towards the parking space where a car was waiting for both of them, they were going to see Spark , finally had been cleared to be out of the compound and into Beacon Hills.

***  
Gerard had her by the neck and was chuckling low and menacingly into her neck. Ennis was standing few feet away his jaw set in a painful lock that made his teeth crack.

“I told you i wanted the one responsible for the Hale kid escaping.” the man said. “And I’ll have my information or she’s getting a second dose and this time it won’t be a small one...”

Kali gasped twisting her body on the floor. “I can do it….” she mouthed without making a sound but she hadn’t seen what Ennis had seen, how she turned into a beast, how she ran out in the landing strip, hot tarmac without shoes, toe nails bleeding and feet destroyed yet she didn’t stop, how she punched a car window as if it were paper hurting her bones and not even stopping then.

How for three and a half days nothing Ennis said,or anyone else tried made her sit and sleep or eat, how she was gone long enough Ennis thought he had lost her. “Jennifer Blake...” he mumbled and Kali mewled as Gerard. “She let him go, Julia.. The one at the Darach’s company, my façade...”

Someone chuckled behind him Kate Argent was there, looking just as rough as Kali had the first two days after whatever they used in her, her fingers in splints and her face filled with small cuts and long bruises, lips cracked and skin pale and dry. “Wasn’t that bad was it?”

Her father made a sound and released Kali. “come on darling, let’s find that traitor.”

Kali coughed and fought with her tired body and weak legs to get up, she couldn’t until Ennis held her in his arms. “You should’ve let him...”

“He did the same to his daughter” he said hugging the woman close, feeling how much her body had changed,she was skinny and had lost weight, she looked feeble and weak; when before had been all slim muscle and strength only sharp bones and cold skin was left. “I won’t risk you...” she tried to protest but was tired and was obvious she had needed the support. “I rather have him dealing with your ex, we can wait for Deucalion...”

Kali tried to move, finally her body was responding. “He hates her more than you...”

“I don’t care...” Ennis kissed her head and took her out of the room in his arms snarling violently to a guard that tried to stop him.

***

Deucalion spat blood once more, he was completely isolated, the emptiness of the space he was on was really affecting him now, more than what Talia's girl was doing to him. He was blind and the idea of not being able to hear or see… it was too much.

“LAURA!!!” he shouted and the guard turned gasping,. Poor guy had lost his mind finally.

Yet he sent a message for Lady Hale to know.

***

Lady Hale went to see Stiles first thing the next morning, instead of her usual serious outfit she was dressed in jeans and a black sweater, she looked like just any girl; Stiles could see She wolf again. “Good Morning,....” she said smiling tentatively; Stiles only nodded he had spent the entire night thinking about what Gold had said.

“You were active when Lilac was here?” he asked direct and Lady Hale, the new Lady Hale looked at him startled. 

“Excuse me?”She said hiding her surprise 

“I heard she didn’t die in a explosion as I was said… you were there, right? I mean… you must be like what? 26? 29? You must have known her...”

Laura Hale was looking at him in the face, the map she carried in her hands forgotten. “I was a kid… I heard legends of her but I could find...”

“Would you give me my mother’s file?” he said in a whisper, she blinked and shook her head no.   
“WHY?!” he roared angry. “SHE WAS MY MOM!!”

Laura’s face hardened. “Stop screaming!! This might be Beacon Hills but not everyone in town knows about the Organization, and you have no right to order me around I am after all Lady Hale, and your needs does not go ahead of everyone else’s safety.” Stiles got quiet and the took a deep shaky breath. “We lost contact with Walker yesterday morning in the same area in Francé you were...” she took the map and got closer. “Now there are two of them missing, and… and...” another breath not raising her eyes to face him. “I have a special bond with one of those operatives… I know it sounds unfair… I know...” she said looking out of the room where her guard had stayed. “But I need you to point the best route to enter without being detected...” Stiles felt childishly angry and was in no mood to help someone else to have their loved ones back, not when he couldn’t get the truth about his mother.

“Spark!” she said loud. “I command you as your Boss! Show me the route we could use!”

“Hey Kid?” his dad entered and Stiles perked up in bed, Lady Hale turned to the man still holding her map. “Oh hello...” he said and then scoffed. “You’re the spitting image of her...” Stiles missed the recognition in Laura Hale’s eyes.

“Dad, what happened with mom?” his father’s eyes flew to him. 

“What?”

“What happened with mom?”

For a second there the man looked around lost. “Are you okay? Did you forget…?” then blinked at the angry expression. “You know what happened, there was an accident and she...” 

Stiles shook his head no and got up from the bed. “You lied to me!! She didn’t die there!! She was here, right? In this same hospital… acting weird, violent and… and...” the voice in his head repeating itself _STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!_ she had hit him, before he was pulled out by a lady with lng wavy hair _”get him out!!!”_ his mom had said, wanting him away from her; wanting her son away. “She was insane, right? She… she...”  
“She loved you so much...” Sheriff Stilinski let out but Stiles roared. “DON’T LIE TO ME!! SHE COULDN’T STAND ME!!” his hand flew into the wall and it cracked, blood started dripping from his knuckles.as he sagged. “My mom couldn’t stand me...”

“DON’T YOU SAY THAT!!” the sheriff got close to him holding his hand. “Don’t you say that,... everything she thought about,every second until… until the very end was keeping you safe.” 

Stiles thrashed moving away from his father as he started shouting. “Don’t lie! I do remember you know? I do remember how she came back different, how she forgot me at school, right? All she wanted to do was stay in bed and… and watch Star Wars… fucking Star Wars...” Stiles started crying “what happened to her? I just need to know...”

Laura saw how he kept fighting his father’s arms, and how the machines that were once attached to him were now beeping nonstop.

“Control yourself Operative, you’re risking more than just your family here...” she cleaned her face, Stiles did saw that. “Control yourself and help me save him… he’s one of the last things left...” she said, Stiles finally sobbed and hugged his dad.

“Nobody actually knows what happened to her, she came back changed, at first it was nothing but in two days she went… from normal, to absolutely insane, she couldn’t remember the most basic things and got angry about everything, then came the night terrors, the violence… and then she just… no matter what we tried she just… she wilted away, like a flower...” Noah Stilinski had never said those words out loud . “All because the fucking organization, I couldn’t stay there, i couldn’t… not when I had to take care of you...” a nurse entered followed by two more, and ordered Stiles back to the bed. 

“He might need a neurologic eval and tox screening.” Laura said as she walked closer to the doctor the nurses called while Sheriff Stilinski held his son. “Whatever those two bodies at the airport had… this could be the same...” the doctor nodded and moved out, before he passed the threshold turned. “When are you taking your people to your place?”

“Soon...” she let out tired.

“Good.” Dr Jones said. “The FBI asked about him.” Laura nodded and rubbed her brow when the doctor left. 

She turned around once more in control. “Operative. Show me the safest route, NOW!” Stiles looked at her and extended his bloody hand; the map was given to him and in seconds he traced a line in it. “Okay...”

“Near Montblanc there’s this cottage with enough equipment to not need to carry anything.” he said once more in control too. “And… he had a room in a center near the...” he pointed to one specific point in the mountains. “He might have left something there.” the nurses were back with material to wrap his hand once more.

“We’re taking you to X-Rays now...” the lady said, not smiling at all. “And we’re giving you something for the pain, it might make you feel tired so calm down… and rest.” she said once she was done. "do you hear me?" Stiles nodded to the known eyes of a lady nurse he knew well.

Stiles saw as his father got close. He looked old and tired and… lonely, as much as it hurt not having a mom, losing someone you love as deeply as his father loved his mom might be just as bad. “Rest, Kid, I’ll be back in a while...” he bent to kiss the top of Stiles head; Stiles held his arm when he tried to leave. 

“Dad?” the man fixed eyes on him. “I’m sorry…?”

Sheriff Stilinski hugged his son. “I’m sorry too, but you were a kid, you weren’t even supposed to find about about the Organization… but you’re too curious for your own good.”

“I’m sorry for being a pain in the ass...”

“Don’t you ever be sorry, you're perfect, okay?” the man smiled as Stiles’ eyes started to droop, Laura was gone and none of them had noticed when.

***  
Scott sat meters away from Allison, She was looking at him furtively and a slight blush covered her cheeks, she was there to wait for her father, a guard standing exactly one step away from her, and he was there waiting to see Stiles when he were back from X Rays.

“You don’t really have to guard me...” she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and searching for something with the newspaper on her hands

“I’m not..” Scott couldn’t stop the stupid smile as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. “My friend is here...” as soon as Allison took the pen Scott pointed to the room where Stiles was. “He got hurt in Europe...” she bit her bottom lip, worried for the stranger. “He was a tech row I bet you’ve seen him around...”Scott added and Allison smiled showing adorable dimples and taking Scott’s breath away. 

“Motormouth Spark?” she whispered and Scott couldn’t stop the smile

“I resent that!!” it was Stiles. “Best bro of all best bro’s...” he said with a tight smile. 

“Dude...” Scott said smiling and forgetting everything about Allison as his hand flew to hold Stiles and viceversa. Allison frowned a bit and looked around awkwardly.

“Missed you...” Stiles said. “I’m high dude..” Scott snorted.”I can see...” he let out in a faux whisper.

“The girl you like is here...” Stiles let out and laughed at Scott’s big surprised eyes. “You think she heard me?”

“Yeah… she did...” Allison was scrunching her nose and looking devastatingly adorable if you ask Scott as she approached them. “Hi, I’m Allison Argent...”

“ARGENT!!” Stiles shouted scrambling in the wheelchair and flailing his arms around. “As in Gerard and Kate the bitch that burnt Silver’s back and feet with a blowtorch?!?!” Scott was trying to calm him down and looking around. “Va de retro satan!!” Stiles shouted and Scott and Allison spent a second stunned looking at the boy all flailing arms and stupidly expressive face before they started laughing.

“I better...”Scott motioned to Stiles’ room where he was trying to roll his wheelchair by himself, the nurse that had left him with Scott checking on them so Scott hurried and left Allison with nothing more than a nodded good bye to the guard. She smiled and bit her bottom lip and went back to the chair where her newspaper with the crosswords puzzle was waiting. She felt so stupid, so stupid knowing that the by with the sweet kind eyes liked her.”grow up...” she mumbled to herself rolling her eyes, but the smile kept the dimples in her face until his father was allowed to have visitors.

***  
Gerard smirked and pointed to a room where a girl just entered, Jackson and another couple guys moved too fast to be human or normal, in seconds all he could hear was a fight, and before anyone could even notice a thing he had the girl kneeling in front of him. “Hello Meredith.” he said with a smile. “Let me shake your hand...” one of the men forced her hand toward the old man she let out a gast when the glove touched her skin.

It was done, Walker no longer remembered her life.but something was different, once in the van, one the others were groaning and crying on the floor as the toxin wore off, she kept trembling and mumbling, she was ready to be interrogated. “Tell me sweetheart… you’re one of The Organization assassin's, right?” she just shook her head no. “don’t lie to me.. ” he said menacing. “Save yourself unnecessary pain.”

The girl in her state looked at him and sneered. “I’m Walker… the entire globe fears me… some pain is not going to make me talk..” she said confident, but gerard Argent smiled. “We will see… little girl, we will see...”

The pain came as Gerard Promised, and the entire place was shaken with the acute screaming, the horrible sound, as if death itself were coming for every soul, even Derek heard; in the few moments he had away from those hurting him.

The day Derek woke up to see Kate in front of him something else happened. In an impossible event, Walker, one of the most skilled and dangerous operatives escaped after killing someone. When Kate got the news on her comm, Derek chuckled, not even the electricity made him stop laughing her.

Walker, sweet, small Meredith sat on the plane relatively clean, and almost normal, she had no idea the infection was only starting.

Everything went red and the next thing she remembers she was held down on a gurney and escorted by a group of police officers on her way to Beacon Hills; Druid standing by her side, and then Monster; the new Director Hale; she growled. “Your hands are red.. You have the blood of your kin in them!!” she shouted and thrashed until exhaustion took her and fell unconscious 

***

“Stiles…” Scott whispered as he entered once his bro was in bed and ready and the nurse walked away; the first he noticed was the dent on the wall, still with stains of blood “Dude.. what happened?”

Stiles was so out of it yet he almost laughed at that and raised his hand, covered now in a cast. “I happened to that wall...”

Scott looked atthe hole in the wall and then tyo his brother “Why?” he pulled a chair closer to the bed and his earnest eyes locked on Stiles in a second.

The lump in his throat threatened to choke him but it was Scott, if someone could see him crying was Scott. “It just… it happened… I-I found out my mom… bad things happened to her Scotty… and...” he choked a bit; the words escaping him.

“I bet it hurt...” the ghost of a soothing hand over his arm, the cast limited how much he really felt.

Stiles almost smiled, every bit of loopy, funny drunk like state fading under the weight of what he was saying. “It hurt less than what I felt inside...” he bit his bottom lip and sniffled. Scott moved and hugged him.

“Bro… I’m fucked...” Scott let out in a whisper against his friend's neck. “I think I love Allison Argent.” Stiles snorted. “What else is new?”  
Scott tensed a bt. “You knew?” 

Stiles pulled away. “Man I know you, I know your half dumb-half stroke expression when you’re in love.” Scott didn’t even blushed he just smiled all excited and everything. “I’m just… I told you about Jaguar, AKA the psychotic bitch… and she has the same genes… you have no idea the mess Wolf was after...” and it hit him, his left hand was numb and yet the pain felt better than anything, and it hit him, Derek was always hurting himself, he was always… “when everything happened.” he said after a pause, suddenly every time he was mean was not because… SHIT! He’d do anything to protect Scott from any harm, he wished his bro didn’t have to go in any assignment without him.

“... and I’m gone…” Stiles noticed Scott describing Allison, her hair, her eyes, her smile as if she were a mythical creature and he yearned to be like that, yearned for someone he could be this excited about, the last time he felt like that was with… and a small gasp escaped him, it went unnoticed by Scott still chanting praises of how Allison’s eyes were bright and full of light, Stiles internally was freaking out, that stupid crush he felt? Was not just a crush, he loved Derek Hale. 

What broke the moment was the bloodcurdling Shout. _“Your hands are red! You have the blood of your kin in them!!”_

***  
Banshee was sitting on her bed; she had visited Stiles and tried to speak to him even if she was ordered to be quiet; Lady Hale had a serious, long and private conversation with her about Monster, the guy directing the Europe Chapter had been mentioned more than once in the Argents deals. “You must not say anything, if he has anything to do with the late lord and Director Hale... ” She said. “I’ll make him pay personally but until then...” Banshee nodded and looked away startled. Now here she was waiting. 

She’d be going back to The Org’s compound with Stiles and others, she still had to stay out while Stiles and even Scott could already go around. She turned at the door when a sound called her attention,. Lady Hale, Sheriff Stilinski and Dr Dumbar were there.

“Hello Miss Freeman ” Dr Dumbar said and Lydia smiled. “You still need our care, you’ll be staying.” Lydia tried to speak but Lady Hale beat her at that. “Of course Sheriff Stilinski will help us all with your security since there’s still no word on who attacked you.”

“Of course...” Sheriff said and waited there until Lady Hale and Dr. Dumbar left; the wound in Lydia’s neck was way too close to her carotide to be safe for her to go around yet. “You’ll be safe, I even set a guard for you...” someone knocked on the door and the sheriff ordered for the man to enter. “He might be new, but he’s well trained… and...” he frowned at the weird smile on Lydia’s face as Hellhound entered the door. “No…!” the sheriff looked at the guy in a crisp new uniform. “You are one of them?” hellhound looked surprised from the man to the redhead in the bed. “He’s one of you, right?”

Lydia had a face of pure innocence when she said she had no idea what he was talking about.

“This is Jordan Parrish…” Sheriff Stilinski let out quietly still measuring them both. “He volunteered to protect you.” the man nodded with his too clean face and earnest smile and moved closer to Lydia “Miss Freeman...” she smiled seductively and Sheriff Stilinski huffed rolling his eyes, yeah parish had that effect in every female since he arrived, not like he cares or anything…

“Okay… that’ll be it, take care Miss Freeman.” he pointed a finger to her. “Obey him at all times and be sure to get well soon.” she smiled biting her lips and nodded letting out one of those quiet thank yous. The second Sheriff left HellHound got close and hugged her. “So glad to see you better!!” he said against her hair. “I was freaking out.”

“I’m fine...” she let out in a quiet hushed tone. “How’s New York ?”

Hellhound smiled. “Horrible, there was not one decent, too smart for her own good girl there.” banshee did her best to keep her serious perfectly studied prom queen façade.. Failed miserably as a smile bloomed on her pink pouty lips, and her eyes fluttered for a second; one might think she was blushing. But it only lasted a couple seconds 

“What do you know about Monster?” she asked and for one split second Hellhound face changed into a distrustful frown. “Why?”

But he couldn’t speak, something sounded outside, it was loud and it was acute and it was a voice, a girl’s voice.  
 _“Your hands are red! You have the blood of your kin in them!!”_

***  
Allison was allowed with her dad even if the man was sleeping.She was sitting next to him, holding his hand, the guard standing by the door.

She noticed a pattern in the way her dad was holding her hand as if he tightened the hold after every couple seconds, his body tensed and twitched and she moved ahead, Dad was dreaming and it worried her, it didn’t look like the kind of dream one enjoy.

_”he sent me again...” His wife had said and he remembers every bit. “But don’t worry. I’ll be bac in no time...”_

_“Your sister had to be contained, I couldn’t risk the girl, she’s not ven a trained agent or anything...”_

_Hi own words, cowardly words he should’ve never let out made him feel so guilty. “It’s the family business… you were part of it before we...”_

_She held his hand as he tried to load a gun on the table, “we have a daughter now, old enough to be used like this, would you be okay if she0s sent to...”_

_“He wouldn’t dare...”_

_“She’s been training; he’s your father… you know him,.” Chris had looked down to the gun in his hands. Yeah his father won’t stop, not now that he had his hands in something better, more dangerous, that he had tried in some of their men. “Chris… we have to go.”_

_“I-I...”_

_“Find an excuse, just… take me and the kids, take Allison and Isaac away from this.” She kissed him and took the gun he finally had assembled. “I want out… okay?”._

_“FROM WHAT?” it was Kate, and she looked furious._

_“My family life is not in discussion, stay out.” he said getting up and Kate changed her face, the saccharine sweet smile and got close to Victoria. “Daddy is waiting for you, you should hurry up. ”_

“Dad?” Allison Shook Chris Argent’s hand but he didn't wake up, inside his head things were happening too fast.

_”Victoria!!” he was supposed to go after the kid that just hurt his wife, he couldn’t, she was moving on the floor.in her had was still held tightly the shirt the man had been wearing, the wound on her left shoulder had been a disgrace, an inch, half an inch higher and she would’ve walked away, instead she had red foam on her mouth and her eyes were getting darker._

_“Get him, get him!! NOW!! He knows, Kate heard… they’ll kill Allison,they’ll… for Isaac too , for both of them GO!!”_

_He followed the agent across the city, his mind traveling with his wife on the ambulance. He heard Gerard standing just few feet away. “Wat a waste, it was supposed to be him.”_

_He lost track of the man in seconds, and their surveillance couldn't find anything about him either was he from the Org?_

_“I’m here...” of course he was there Allison was after all away already, sent to the other side of the world._

_Victoria Smiled “Hey.. hey love...” she was in pain and it was obvious, they were going to operate her. “If I don’t make it...”_

_“Don’t say that...”_

_Her hand stopped his words. “If I don’t make it… tell Allison...”_

_“you ‘ll tell her...”_

_“No… if.. If something bad happens tell her, tell her...”_

_“Shhh”_

_“She won’t understand...”_

_“Shh” he repeated; his forehead pressed against her chest to hide his tears. “He has lost so much already… make sure he feels safe… and to her… tell her… tell her I loved her, I loved them both.”_

_She never made it out of the operating room, he knew it the second he saw Kali walking out of there. And nodding to his father._ “Victoria!!” he called sitting up in one fast movement and gasping when his daughter held his hand

“Calm down dad… I’m here...”

“Isaac?” Allison turned to the guy near the door and the man rolled his eyes. “Director Hale ordered his transference for a little while, we’re still waiting for him.” that’s when the shouting started outside, someone was screaming bloody murder.

“Your hands are red! You have the blood of your kin in them!!””

***  
“Lady Hale you must see this...” said the guy on the phone and Laura had to go back to the hospital, they had everything ready to move her team in an attempt to rescue part of her family.

“I hate surprises man, just tell me…!!”

“It’s Walker… she was found on a plane coming from Europe, she’s been tortured and… she’s not...” the shout in her ear made it clear. “Also...” the man said once again stopping when the shout covered his voice. “Monster is here too.”


End file.
